Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: With the world going to hell, Daryl Dixon thinks he's perfectly fine with it that is until a familiar face shows up at the the quarry, Daryl/OC. Rated M for swearing, violence, self harming and sexual themes.
1. Old Memories

Summary: With the world going to hell, Daryl Dixon thinks he's perfectly fine with it that is until a familiar face shows up at the the quarry. Daryl/OC - Adopted from Vmk - xx

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 1

_**Song – All This And Heaven Too – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**And the heart is hard to translate,  
It has a language of its own,  
It talks and tongues and quiet sighs and prayers and proclamations,  
In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures,  
In short shallow gasps!**_

**_But with all my education,_**  
**_I can't seem to commend it,_**  
**_And the words are all escaping me,_**  
**_And coming back all damaged,_**  
**_And I would put them back in poetry,_**  
**_If I only knew how,_**  
**_I can't seem to understand it,_**

**_And I would give all this and heaven too,_**  
**_I would give it all if only for a moment,_**  
**_That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,_**  
**_'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,_**  
**_But it never makes sense to me at all._**

* * *

Out of all the places Naomi Bates thought she would end up. She never thought she would end up back in Georgia the state she used to call home before she moved away fifteen years ago. Leaving Georgia had been hard for her leaving the heat, the clear air that was on offer in the Georgian country side, her friends, family and him she couldn't believe she'd brought herself to leave him.

He had been the reason her parents were so keen for her to go to college so far away from Georgia. They said he was a bad influence on her, making her stray away from what was morally right and of course they hated the hunting. Man she loved to go hunting with the man she called her best friend. But she had to leave him and all the memories she had with him behind. She had never been back to Georgia due to her demanding job of being a journalist. Christmas was spent with a friend's family as well as other holidays since she was always on alert with work in case a story came up.

But after fifteen years she was finally coming home due to her father coming down with a mystery virus and the paper she worked at had accepted that if it was a family emergency she must go. She had just gone past the sign welcoming her into her old town and her hands wobbled on the steering wheel of her old truck. Seeing all the shops she used to go into, the park she would play on as a child, the bar which her and her friends tried to sneak into most Friday nights and then there it was the old garage where he had taken up a job at the beginning of the summer before she left for college.

Memories flooded through her mind of her sitting on the bonnet of a fixed car while he worked on another just watching him and savouring every feature of his body making sure she would never forget him. She never did, she never would he had meant to much to her and she knew in her heart that he was still everything to her till this day even if it had been fifteen years.

Then she froze what if he had forgotten her? Hadn't forgiven her for leaving? After Naomi had left she had tried getting hold of him so many times but never once did he reply to her letters or answered her calls. After a while Naomi had given up hope of reconnecting with him and just stopped trying.

They had been friends since they had met when they were children and stuck by each other teaching each other everything they knew. He had taught her how to hunt, while she taught him how to sneak around without being caught, since she had wanted to be a journalist since she could remember and you needed to be sneaky to get a good story.

Being an only child she was lonely and he took the loneliness away by being the only person to approach her on the first day in the 6th grade. He was her friend in middle school and he never left her side, she had other friends but he was special. Then they hit their teenage years and high school and he started to become distant with her always going off with his druggy brother and covering up why he always seemed to come to school with a fresh bruise every day.

She finally pulled up into her old drive, she was thirty three years old and she hadn't set foot in this driveway since she was eighteen years old and it hadn't changed. The distinct grey colour of the drive making the small white house she had lived in stand out. She pulled up and then climbed out of her black truck and walked up to the door. Naomi was unsure whether she should knock or not, but out of habit she walked into the house and froze at the doorway taking off her leather jacket and fingerless gloves as she called out.

''MUM!'' Naomi shouted.

No response was heard only soft moans and the shuffle of feet scrapping across the floor.

* * *

_**And it talks to me in tiptoes,  
And sings to me inside,  
It cries out in the darkest night,  
And breaks in morning light.**_

**_But with all my education,_**

**_I can't seem to commend it,_**  
**_And the words are all escaping,_**  
**_And coming back all damaged,_**  
**_And I would put them back in poetry,_**  
**_If I only knew how,_**  
**_I can't seem to understand it,_**

**_And I would give all this and heaven too,_**  
**_I would give it all if only for a moment,_**  
**_That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,_**  
**_'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,_**  
**_But it never makes sense to me at all._**

**_And I would give all this and heaven too,_**  
**_I would give it all if only for a moment,_**  
**_That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,_**  
**_'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,_**  
**_But it never makes sense to me at all._**

**_No, words are a language,_**  
**_It doesn't deserve such treatment,_**  
**_And all my stumbling phrases,_**  
**_Never amounted to anything worth this feeling,_**  
**_All this heaven,_**  
**_Never could describe such a feeling as I'm having,_**  
**_Words were never so useful,_**  
**_So I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before_**


	2. Loosing All That You Live For

Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell

Chapter 2 

_**Song - Lover To Lover - By Florence And The Machine **_

_**I've been losin' sleep,  
I've been keepin' myself awake,  
I've been wandering the streets,  
For days and days and days,**_

**_Oh if I'm row to row,_**  
**_Back to back,_**  
**_Lover to lover,_**  
**_And black to red,_**

**_But I believe,_**  
**_I believe_**

**_There's no salvation for me now,_**  
**_No space among the clouds,_**  
**_And I've seen that I'm heading down,_**  
**_But that's alright,_**  
**_That's alright,_**  
**_That's alright.._**  
**_That's alright.._**

**_And I've been taking chances,_**  
**_I've been setting myself up for the fall,_**  
**_I've been keeping secrets,_**  
**_From my heart and from and from my soul._**

* * *

Naomi listened to the shuffling and moaning for a few moments before she took a step forward into the hallway revealing the living room entrance.

''MUM!'' she tried one again but there was still no answer.

She walked into the living room, the moans and shuffling becoming louder as she spotted a note lying on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She picked it up and read it to herself.

_**Our beautiful Naomi,  
please forgive us, I'm afraid that me and your father have succumbed to that mystery virus and when you arrive I'm more than certain that me and your father will be gone as the virus would have taken over our bodies. **_

_**If you see a dog in the house please do not be alarmed, he is for you, his name is Chester and he is a black rescue Labrador. He is 3 years old, please take care of him and get out of here, the town you used to call home isn't safe anymore. **_

_**Just remember that me and your father love you dearly and are heartbroken that we were unable to see our daughter finally return to the town she loves. I guess those Skype sessions really weren't enough. Take what you need from the house because you are going to need it. Oh darling we are so proud of you and love you very much and please protect yourself. **_

_**All our love, Mum and Dad xxx **_

Naomi felt the tears falling down her face as she reread the letter. She had heard about this virus, written a report on the virus but she thought it was a myth that was worth being ignored. Obviously she had been wrong.

She stuffed the letter in her back pocket and when she turned around a mangled figure was stud in the doorway with its head down. She knew it was her mother as it had the remains of beautiful long brown hair spread across its face, well it used to be.

Upon hearing the noise the thing lifted its head up and snarled as it spotted Naomi, it came charging towards her. Naomi panicked and ran into the dining room looking for anything that she could use to defend herself.

She came across her father's machete sword hanging on the wall. She took it off its holder and with a loud cry of despair she rammed the sword into the side of what used to be her mother skull. She heard the crunch and then a loud thump as her mother's now lifeless body dropped the floor. She knelt beside the body and let her tears fall hysterically.

''I'm so sorry mum'' she whispered as she rolled her mother over and stroked her face.

Out of all the people she could have lost to this mystery virus, she had to lose her mother, the person she would Skype from New York everyday to tell her about her day, the person she asked advice for and most importantly the only woman who loved her no matter what.

Naomi couldn't grieve for long as another set of moans came from the opening of the living room and a figure that used to be her father lunged forward letting out a loud growl the only thing she recognised on his was the cross necklace he wore across his neck.

Naomi reacted quickly and stood up, taking one last look at the figure before ramming the sword into the side of her father's head. The figure dropped to the ground as did Naomi again screaming for her lost parents. She reached down to her father's neck and unhooked the necklace from his neck and then hooked it around her own kissing it before looking down at the people that meant most to her apart from him of course.

''I'm so sorry. I love you both so much. I'm going to make you proud'' she whispered as she got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.  
She whipped her tears away and began to raid her parent's cupboards for food, shoving everything out on the counter before going back into the hallway to retrieve a duffle bag that she knew was under the stairs. She shoved everything into that bag and then went running upstairs to take one last look at her house before she left. When she entered her parent's room, a black bundle of fur was bundled up in the middle of their bed. It looked up and whimpered as he saw Naomi in the doorway. She approached the dog slowly and extended her hand slowly before becoming connected with Chester's fur.

''Hey Chester, I'm Naomi, I'm going to take care of you now'' she said smiling down at the dog.

Naomi looked at her parent's bed and sighed. She lifted herself up onto it and inhaled the scent of both pillows that lay on either side of the bed, she smelt her fathers cologne that he never failed to wear everyday and this caused Naomi's tears to fall again. Her father was her everything to her, she was his little girl and he never let her forget it.

She took in a sharp intake of breath before lifting herself up from the pillows after inhaling her mother's scent also and climbing off the bed and she walked out the room calling for Chester as she began her pursuit down the stairs.

She felt sloppy footsteps behind her and she knew it was Chester. She pulled on her leaver jacket and gloves on before taking one last look at her childhood home, sighing she shut the door behind her.

Dragging Chester into the passenger side of her truck, before throwing the bag of food she had collected into the back along with her suitcase that contained clothes and her daily essentials that she would of needed while staying with her parents.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen now. She started to drive through the town and her impulses told her to go where she hoped he still worked. She pulled up outside of the garage and sighed as she climbed out machete in hand, she left Chester in the truck as she began to explore the inside of the garage she knew so well.

_Naomi sighed as she lay in the bed of a truck that Daryl was fixing from underneath. _

_''Ya no instead of just lying up there, you could help me?'' Daryl moaned from underneath the truck._

_Naomi stuck her head over the truck, letting her long dark brown hair dangle down ''And what fun would that be? I'd rather wait for you to finish being honest'' she said giving Daryl a sly grin.  
_

_''Women'' Daryl huffed from under the truck.  
_

_''Men'' Naomi challenged._

_''Shut up will ya! I'm trying to work!'' the teenager snapped up at her  
Naomi only laughed at hearing her best friend say that. She swore she heard him laughing to but she couldn't be sure. _

Naomi sighed at the memory that had been her's and Daryl's daily routine for the whole summer before she had gone off to college. In the morning he would work in the garage and Naomi would watch waiting for him to get off at lunch time so they could go and have fun. They treasured every moment together both of them not wanting it to end, but both being too stubborn to admit it.

Once Naomi realised he wasn't there she exited the garage only to be greeted by a heap of those things. Naomi screamed causing them all to look at her and shuffle towards her. She took out the ones in her way before sprinting towards her truck and jumping inside and revving the engine before pulling away from the fast approaching undead.

She let out a sigh of relief as she made it onto the open road again. Chester only lay beside her snoring away completely unaware of what had just happened to his new owner.

She made her way onto the country roads knowing exactly where she was heading. She knew it was a long shot that Daryl would still be there, but she had to have hope. She pulled into the familiar drive of Daryl's and his brother house. Daryl had moved in with him the moment he had barely graduated from high school getting away from his drunken father.

Naomi let out a breath as she stared at the familiar wooden shack; she and Daryl had spent most of their teenage years here while Merle did his stints in jail leaving the two teenagers to do what they liked as Daryl escaped his father and Naomi escaped her overprotective parents. Naomi jumped out of her truck and ran towards the door banging on it frantically.

''DARYL? DARYL? ARE YOU THERE ITS NAOMI PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! DARYL!'' she screamed.

She banged continuously for five more minutes before giving up and walking away from the door. Tears started to fall again as she realised that not only had her parents left her but now her heart had left too.

_**Going from row to row,  
Back to back,  
Lover to lover,  
Black to red,**_

**_But I believe,_**  
**_I believe_**  
**_There's no salvation for me now,_**  
**_No space among the clouds,_**  
**_And I've seen that I'm heading down,_**  
**_But that's alright,_**

**_That's alright,_**  
**_That's alright!_**  
**_That's alright!_**

**_Row to row,_**  
**_Back to back,_**  
**_And lover to lover,_**  
**_And black to red,_**  
**_And row to row,_**  
**_Back to back,_**  
**_And lover to lover!_**

**_No space among the clouds…_**  
**_And I feel I'm heading down…_**  
**_But that's alright,_**  
**_That's alright,_**  
**_That's alright!_**  
**_That's alright!_**  
**_That's alright!_**  
**_That's alright!_**

**_Row to row!_**  
**_Back to back!_**  
**_And lover to lover!_**  
**_And black to red!_**  
**_And row to row!_**  
**_Back to back!_**  
**_Lover to lover_**  
**_To lover to lover_**  
**_To lover to lover_**  
**_To lover to lover_**  
**_To lover to lover_**  
**_To lover to lover…_**

**_No salvation for me now…_**  
**_No salvation for me now…_**  
**_No salvation for me now…_**  
**_No salvation for me now…_**


	3. Surviving

Reconnecting With Your Past in Hell

Chapter 3

_**Song - Hung Up - By Madona**_

_**Time goes by so slowly**_  
_**Time goes by so slowly**_  
_**Time goes by so slowly**_  
_**Time goes by so slowly**_  
_**Time goes by so slowly**_  
_**Time goes by so slowly**_

_**Every little thing that you say or do**_  
_**I'm hung up**_  
_**I'm hung up on you**_  
_**Waiting for your call**_  
_**Baby night and day**_  
_**I'm fed up**_  
_**I'm tired of waiting on you**_

_**Time goes by so slowly for those who wait**_  
_**No time to hesitate**_  
_**Those who run seem to have all the fun**_  
_**I'm caught up**_  
_**I don't know what to do**_

* * *

After leaving Merle's shack Naomi hit the road again. She made her way onto the highway which she drove down. Spotting those things occasionally but Naomi kept on driving, keeping her machete sword close to her Chester was fast asleep his soft snores comforting her as she kept her eyes on the road. It would be a week before she came across any sign of hope.

Naomi finally saw the sign for Atlanta coming up and she felt hope in her heart. Her truck began to sputter just as she came across the outskirts of Atlanta; she had run out of gas of all times it had to be now. She climbed out of her truck, bringing her duffle bag with her and her father's machete sword which she had tucked into the back of her jeans, signalling Chester to leave the truck.

"Come on Chester let's look for food" she said softly to him.

Once he noticed they were moving he hopped out of the truck sticking close to Naomi's side. She left her belongings in her car locking it behind her hoping that no one would come along and loot it. Naomi and Chester looked around being careful to watch out for any of those things that they had seen on the road. Naomi spotted a pharmacy and hurried inside her right hand on her machete and Chester right behind her.

Once entering she was in luck there were bandages penicillin ibuprofen neuorofen Pepto Bismal dog food and biscuits the whole lot. Naomi stuffed it in her duffle bag which was now becoming a little heavy due to the food that she had put in back at her parent's house.

"Come on boy lets go" she said stroking his face and they hurried out of the pharmacy.

The outskirts of the city were like a ghost town. She slipped herself into what looked like a gun shop and took as many as she could carry, which on this occasion only happened to be three, she looked around at the shop it was deserted of everything only a few guns and knives still hanging on the shelves. Once exiting the shop Naomi froze when she saw fucking six of those things running towards her she managed to shoot three of them with what looked like a sniper but the other three were still coming, one managing to grab hold of her but she took care of it by stabbing it straight through the head with her machete.

The other two kept coming 'Fucking bastards' Naomi thought as the walker on the left grabbed her hair and tried to bite her neck but a loud gunshot was heard and the walker went limp with Chester ripping off the walker's leg. Naomi looked around to see two men walking towards her one of them she immediately recognized. It was Merle Dixon Daryl Dixon's older brother and top asshole.

Merle whistled when he saw her and said in his usual tone. ''Oh well look who it is finally come back after leaving ma baby brother behind ah Naomi?'' he said with a smile.

The other man hurried towards her "Are you alright any bites?" He asked concerned

Naomi shook her head "No I haven't been bitten and neither has my dog Chester".

The young man nodded and held out his hand "I'm Glenn and you are?" he asked kindly.

"Naomi Bates" she shaking his hand "Thank you for saving my life I really am grateful"

Glenn smiled at her and Naomi felt hope burst through her "Merle is Daryl okay? Please tell me that he is okay" she asked hopefully.

Merle laughed at her "He's alright don't you worry your skanky little head about him. The asshole hasn't thought about you in years. Hates you if I'm honest" he said with a sly smile and this caused Naomi's hearts to drop, Daryl hated her?

Glenn glanced at her "You can come with us back to our camp if you'd like. He offered.

Naomi nodded and smiled "Thank you I'd love to".

Glenn nodded "Ok then follow us and don't worry aside from Merle being an asshole the group is okay"

Naomi smiled gratefully "Oh I know all about Merle being an asshole, thank you" she said.

They found Glenn's truck and they all hoped in, Naomi got in the back with Chester who lay on her lap. They made their way to Naomi's truck first so she could pick up her belongings. She shoved them in the back of the truck and then climbed back in as Chester lay his head on her lap. Naomi saw a walker in front of them, leaning out the window she shot it in the head and crumpled to the floor dead and she smiled to herself then. They arrived at the camp and Naomi handed Glenn all of the food and medical supplies she had. Glenn smiled at her gratefully. They took the supplies and Naomi looked around they were in the countryside and despite the dangers around it was a beautiful place.

Naomi thought back to the lake she and Daryl would swim in that was her favourite memory.

_Naomi was wearing a black bikini with a pair of black sunglasses with her dark brown hair falling down her shoulders._

_Naomi saw Daryl dive in wearing only a pair of black swimming trunks._

_Daryl ran up the wooden deck and dived in water splashing all over Naomi but she didn't mind._

_Naomi looked around to see if Daryl had resurfaced._

_"DARYL!" she yelled and went to the edge of the deck only to have a pair of familiar strong arms pulling her into the water._

Naomi found herself being introduced to the other survivors by Glenn as Merle had gone grunting back to his tent, there was Lori, Carl and Shane who seemed to be a family unit, Ed, Carol and Sophia who she thought seemed to be a tense family, then she was introduced to Amy and Andrea who were sisters, Dale a sweet old man, Jim, Jacqui and T-dog. She smiled at them all and introduced herself formally, Chester sticking close to her as he also took in his new surroundings. Even though Chester had only come into her life a week ago Naomi had grown a strong bond with him and he had also never leaving her side for a second.

She looked around the group trying to see if Daryl would come into her view, but he never did so she sighed and walked over to Glenn who was setting up a tent for her as a kind gesture since she had given all the food and medical supplies that she had collected to the group.

''So how do you know Merle?'' Glenn asked her curiously.

''I used to be best friends with him brother. But I moved away and we lost touch'' Naomi sighed.

''Oh that's a bummer, Daryl's out hunting at the moment but he should be back soon'' Glenn said offering Naomi a smile.

''Oh... I'm sure he won't even want to talk to me. I left him... I mean I tried to contact him but he didn't want to know'' Naomi said feeling tears building in the corners of her eyes.

Glenn only nodded at the older woman. ''There all done!'' he exclaimed at the finished tent.

Naomi smiled at him and offered her thanks as she entered with Chester placing the sleeping bag down that the camp had provided her with down and all her other belongings. Chester instantly making his claim on it, Naomi only smiled and left her dog to sleep; she exited the tent and met the eyes of the man she was dying to see.

''Naomi?'' Daryl questioned.

* * *

_**Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
I don't know what to do**_

_**Every little thing that you say or do**_  
_**I'm hung up**_  
_**I'm hung up on you**_  
_**Waiting for your call**_  
_**Baby night and day**_  
_**I'm fed up**_  
_**I'm tired of waiting on you**_

_**Every little thing that you say or do**_  
_**I'm hung up**_  
_**I'm hung up on you**_

_**Waiting for your call**_  
_**Baby night and day**_  
_**I'm fed up**_  
_**I'm tired of waiting on you**_

_**Ring ring ring goes the telephone**_  
_**The lights are on but there's no-one home**_  
_**Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two**_  
_**And I'm done**_  
_**I'm hanging up on you**_

_**I can't keep on waiting for you**_  
_**I know that you're still hesitating**_  
_**Don't cry for me**_  
_**'cause I'll find my way**_  
_**you'll wake up one day**_  
_**but it'll be too late**_

_**Every little thing that you say or do**_  
_**I'm hung up**_  
_**I'm hung up on you**_  
_**Waiting for your call**_  
_**Baby night and day**_  
_**I'm fed up**_  
_**I'm tired of waiting on you**_

_**Every little thing that you say or do**_  
_**I'm hung up**_  
_**I'm hung up on you**_  
_**Waiting for your call**_  
_**Baby night and day**_  
_**I'm fed up**_  
_**I'm tired of waiting on you**_


	4. Realising What You've Lost

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 4 

_**Song - Illuminated - By Hurts**_

_**Time waits for no one  
So do you want to waste some time?  
Oh, oh tonight  
Don't be afraid of tomorrow  
Just take my hand  
I'll make it feel so much better tonight**_

_**Suddenly my eyes are open**_  
_**Everything comes into focus, oh**_  
_**We are all illuminated**_  
_**Lights are shining on our faces, blinding**_

* * *

Daryl Dixon stared at his old childhood best friend Naomi Elizabeth Bates in shock.

A strange rush of feelings came over him, relief, happiness and anger at the fact that he was seeing her after so many years and sadness.

Daryl stared at her with hard blue eyes "I didn't recognise you, what has it been... 15 years?" he asked her angrily.

Naomi stared at him hurt written on her face "Daryl that's not fair I tried to keep in touch with you, I wrote to you and phoned you never wrote or phoned back and I am sorry" and she meant it Naomi treasured her friendship with Daryl dearly.

_Naomi was on her own at home after school it was December and her parents were getting ready for their holiday. Away for the whole year for a much needed vacation they were doing a European cruise for the whole year and Naomi was old enough to be on her , she was after all seventeen years old._

_Naomi heard a motorcycle pull up towards her house._

"_Hey Naomi get on" Daryl yelled he wore no helmet and he wore a black t-shirt, black jeans and his beloved leather jacket._

_Naomi shook her head with a playful grin and hurried out making sure she had on her gloves and scarf._

_Naomi smiled and slid on behind Daryl and wrapped her arms around his waist and saw that her dad didn't mind so much but her mom well._

_Overprotective much?_

Daryl glared at her trying not to let old memories of their time together clash with the present.

"Did your dad survive the virus?" Naomi asked softly.

Daryl laughed then "No he died of alcohol poisoning my dear old man" he said with a bitter smile.

Naomi nodded in understanding.

"I looked for you, you know when I came home but you weren't there, I was scared that those things had gotten you but your truck and motorcycle were gone" she said with a soft smile.

"You were always a survivor Daryl, and even though you hate me for leaving all those years ago, I'm glad you're ok" Naomi said with a pained smile.

Daryl snorted "Aren't you a peach? He said sarcastically.

Daryl glared at her "I'm leaving" he muttered darkly and was about to leave when Naomi saw scars on his bare arms.

Whip marks.

"Oh my god Daryl did your dad do those" she gasped reaching for his arm.

What Naomi wasn't expecting was a full blown rant from Daryl.

"I DONT NEED YOU NAOMI I'VE BEEN FINE WITHOUT YOU FOR THE LAST FUCKING FIFTEEN YEARS!" He yelled at her.

"JUST GO YOU SEEMED FINE WITH LEAVING ME AND OUR FRIENDSHIP BEHIND!" He yelled at her.

Naomi looked at him in shock as did the rest of the camp as he stormed away into his tent zipping it shut forcefully. Naomi felt tears consume her as she ran into her own tent collapsing into Chester as she cried.

Daryl had snapped at her in the past but never like that she couldn't believe that he would be so cold hearted towards her. He was always so soft towards her when they were teenagers, but hard in front of other people because he thought Naomi would abandon him because she was friends with a loser like him.

They had a special friendship and it was true Naomi had thrown it away by leaving him behind and not making an effort ever to come home.

* * *

_**Swing me these sorrows  
And try delusion for a while  
It's such a beautiful night  
You've got to lose inhibition  
Romance your ego for a while  
Come on, give it a try**_

_**Suddenly my eyes are open**_  
_**Everything comes into focus, oh**_  
_**We are all illuminated**_  
_**Lights are shining on our faces, blinding**_

_**We are, we are blinding  
We are, we are blinding**_

_**Suddenly my eyes are open**_  
_**Everything comes into focus, oh**_  
_**We are all illuminated**_  
_**Lights are shining on our faces, blinding**_

_**We are, we are blinding**_  
_**We are, we are blinding**_


	5. Losing It More

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 5

_**Song -Apologize - By Timbaland**_

_**I'm holding on your rope,**__  
__**Got me ten feet off the ground**__  
__**I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**__  
__**You tell me that you need me**__  
__**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**__  
__**You tell me that you're sorry**__  
__**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**__  
__**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

* * *

Naomi had cried herself to sleep that night, now she was awake with Chester by her side, her eyes were still puffy and they were blood shot. She lifted herself up and pulled on her gloves, jacket and boots before exiting the tent with Chester trotting by her side.

She sat herself down next to Glenn as Carol was serving breakfast, Carol put a plate of beans on Naomi's lap and smiled and she smiled down at Chester and put a plate in front of him that had dog food on that Naomi had cleared out of her parent's cupboards.

The whole group ate in silence until Lori broke it.

''I was thinking we need to get some laundry done around here, anyone want to help me?'' she asked

Naomi, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui and Carol all put their hands up as if to say yes and Lori smiled at them gratefully. Naomi's attention was then diverted to the Dixon's tent, both of them were outside of it deciding to sit separately from the group and this didn't surprise Naomi both of them had never been socially interactive with groups.

Naomi stared at Daryl for a long moment, he was so different now his arms were a lot more toned, his hair was slightly darker, he was slightly taller than he had been when he was a teenager and most of all he had got so much more good looking. Naomi had always thought he was good looking but now Daryl had really become a man and Naomi was kicking herself for leaving him the way she did. He despised her and she knew it.

Suddenly she saw him get up from his spot around the small fire he and his brother had built and walk towards the trees. Out of instinct and her own stupidity Naomi lifted herself up from her seat.

''Where are you going?'' Glenn asked her out of curiosity.

''I have to pee, watch Chester for me?'' she said smiling down at Glenn.

''Sure'' Glenn said smiling as he took another spoonful of beans in his mouth.

Naomi nodded at him and started to head in the same direction Daryl had. As she walked a memory of her and Daryl swam through her mind.

_Naomi was walking up to Merle's shack where she would meet Daryl since Merle was doing another stint in jail due to his drug abuse. It was a good 30 minute walk but Naomi didn't mind, she was going to see her best friend and that always got her excited. Today was a hot day so Naomi was wearing a black and white checked skirt, a white belly top (good old 90's fashion) and her black flip-flops. She had her sunglasses on shielding her eyes from the summer heat, it was the first week of summer and the friends wanted to enjoy it before they became seniors. _

_Naomi came up to the path to Merle's shack and let herself in, Daryl was sat in the small living room wearing a pair of torn jeans and a checked shirt with the sleeves cut off. He looked over at Naomi and glared. _

''_About time woman! Where you been get lost?'' he teased._

_Naomi glared over at him ''No I just decided to take in this hot day before I got stuck inside with you'' she said while smirking over at him. _

''_That's not fair Ni'' Daryl sighed gruffly._

_Naomi approached him sitting by him on the couch and shoved him._

_''I'm joking ya bastard, I'd rather spend the day with you than listening to Sophie and Ronnie bitching about you all day'' she said._

''_Those bitches really don't like me do they?'' Daryl said with a smirk._

''_Can't stand ya! But I don't give a fuck, ya ma best friend they have to live with it!'' Naomi snapped._

_This caused Daryl to smile ''Ya really are too good to be my friend'' he said. _

_''Think it's the other way round honey'' Naomi said touching Daryl's arm which had yet another purple bruise spread across it, Naomi let in a sharp breath ''Daryl what did he do this time?'' she asked quietly  
Daryl looked down at his arm ''Threw me into a wall no big deal'' he said shrugging._

_Naomi sighed ''You have to do something about this Daryl that's the third bruise I've seen this week and it's only Tuesday'' she screeched.  
_

_''Stop getting involved Ni what ma pop does to me ain't any of your business!'' he snapped glaring at her. _

_''Of course it's ma business, ya my Daryl!'' Naomi snapped back at him. _

_''Ni leave it for fuck sake! They don't even hurt that more he hits me that much!'' Daryl snapped trying to reassure her. _

"_Fine but if I see another one of those I'm calling the cops!'' she mumbled._

''_Woman if ya do that I'll fucking tackle ya to the ground and tickle ya ta death!'' he snapped knowing how much Naomi hated being tickled.  
_

''_Ya would have to catch me first!'' Naomi challenged._

_Daryl gave her a coy smiled and tackled her to the ground both of them falling off the sofa as he grazed his fingers across her skin. Naomi loved how they could go from an argument to fooling around within minutes; it was what she loved most about their friendship.  
_

Naomi smiled at the memory as she kept her eyes out for Daryl.

She finally spotted him throwing rocks into the quarry's water. She walked silently up behind him and stood straight behind him. Without turning around Daryl spoke.

''Ni I really ain't interested in what ya have ta say, fuck off!'' he snapped.

''Daryl please, you don't understand, I wanted to come home I really did but my job... it was too demanding for me ever to come home. You could have made the effort to come and see me you know!'' she snapped coldly at him.

Daryl turned to face her ''Ya don't think I wanted ta? Ya don't think I wanted to rev my truck and come after ya? God Ni ya leaving me like that, yeah I knew it was coming but I always thought our friendship meant so much ta ya that ya would come home! But ya didn't! So I gave up just like ya did! Ya letters meant nothing! NOTHING! They all said the same damn thing!'' he screamed at her clenching his fists.

Naomi took an intake of breath trying to make sure her tears didn't fall.

''You meant the world to me, you still do, Daryl you were my best friend I never forgot about you, I gave up on us because you did! I thought you didn't care anymore!'' she screeched.

''Woman I stopped caring about you a long time ago! Stop making excuses they're pathetic, like you! Look at ya, ya don't even talk the same no more ya southern accent is gone! Ya not the same woman, YA JUST A COLD HEARTED BITCH!'' he snapped at her as he pointed a stern finger towards her face.

"Daryl I know you don't mean that! I'm still Naomi Bates I haven't changed'' she shouted.

''Trust me bitch I meant every word! Now take ya abandoning ass away from me! Shouldn't be hard you've had plenty of practice walking away from people that supposedly mean the world ta ya!'' he hissed.

''You know I knew you would be mad! But you threw our friendship away too! We are both as bad as each other! I thought we could work this out and get back to the way we were'' she screamed at him before walking away

''SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT 15 YEARS AGO!'' he shouted after her.

Naomi couldn't stop the tears this time, she crumbled to the floor at the edge of the trees before the quarry and she curled up her body and cried into her knees fiercely. She felt a force shove past her and the mumble of ''Fuck you'' before she fell to the floor crying into the grass.

Minutes later she heard a cluster of voices heading towards her and she was greeted by Chester before Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Lori and Carol came through the trees all holding a basket of laundry. Naomi dried her eyes and smiled at the women and followed them down the quarry's water so they could start today's chores. Daryl's words still haunting her mind and she knew for sure that that argument was not going to end with them goofing around afterwards.

* * *

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall**__  
__**Take a shot for you**__  
__**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**__  
__**But it's nothin new - yeah yeah**__  
__**I loved you with a fire red-**__  
__**Now it's turning blue, and you say...**__  
__**"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**__  
__**But I'm afraid...**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**__  
__**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**__  
__**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**__  
__**It's too late to apologize, yeah**__  
__**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-**__  
__**I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**_


	6. Connecting And The Truth

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 6

_**Song – Haunted - By Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Louder, louder, the voices in my head  
Whispers taunting, all the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here**_

**_Time in the blink of an eye_**  
**_You held my hand, you held me tight_**  
**_Now you're gone and I'm still crying_**  
**_Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside_**

**_Where are you? I need you_**  
**_Don't leave me here on my own_**  
**_Speak to me, be near me_**  
**_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_**

**_Shadows linger only to my eye_**  
**_I see you, I feel you, don't leave my side_**  
**_It's not fair, just when I found my world_**  
**_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_**

* * *

Naomi worked on the laundry with the other women not making a single noise as she brushed the dirty clothes across the rocks that stud on the water's edge of the quarry. Naomi felt nothing, she felt nothing, and Daryl had drained her of any emotion she could feel. All the hurt her body had been feeling after her constant arguments with Daryl, so now she felt numb all her emotions had frozen refusing to defrost. She could hear the muffle of conversation going on around her but her ears refused to listen to what was being said.

''Naomi?'' a voice said.

''Naomi?'' it said again.

''Naomi!'' it screamed.

Naomi only looked towards the voice and realised that Lori was in front of her. She smiled weakly and continued scraping clothes across the rock.

''Honey, you've been scrapping the same shirt across that rock for ten minutes'' Lori said concerned.

''What?'' she looked down ''Oh shit sorry, I was miles away'' she said blushing.

''Its fine, are you okay?'' Lori asked her handing her another shirt.

''Yeah, just a little drained'' she said quietly.

''We all are. I hate to ask but is there something going on between you and Daryl? Things seem a little tense between you'' she asked.

Naomi froze ''Oh we have a past... we were close as teenagers but I left the town we lived in and never came back... Guess it angered him that I never came back'' Naomi mumbled.

''Oh I see, well he doesn't seem like the soppy type'' Lori commented.

Naomi smiled ''Far from it... Only if you knew him like I did'' she said

''That close huh?'' Lori asked with a smile.

''Yeah, I just wish he would stop being so harsh towards me. It hurts'' Naomi said pain in her tone.

''Honey, I know I'm only a few years older than you and I may not have a right to say this but you can't expect a friendship that only existed in your youth to heal straight away'' Lori advised motherly.

Naomi sighed ''I know, I just miss him. It's my fault I shouldn't of moved so far away, I sent him letters but he never replied and I tried calling but still nothing'' she said tired,

''Maybe he felt betrayed for some reason, other than that you went to college'' Lori suggested.

''I...I don't know'' Naomi said holding back the tears.

''Oh honey, don't get upset come on let's get this laundry done''. Lori said kindly.

Naomi smiled over at the mother as they continued to watch clothing.

The women had finished the laundry, now Naomi had the job of watching the children while they played in the clearing. She sat with Chester by her side, he didn't seem like he wanted to move today. She watched as the children of the camp, Carl, Sophia, Eliza and Louis played football, girls and against boys of course. Naomi had her gun and machete close to her just in case she had to protect the children.

''Err Naomi can Chester play with us?'' Carl shouted over to her.

''Of course!'' she looked towards Chester ''Hey boy, BALL!'' she shouted.

Chester's ear pricked up as he heard the word ball, then he saw the children kicking it about and the black Labrador went storming over to the children. This caused Naomi to laugh smiling over at the children playing with her beloved dog. But Naomi felt an inkling of sadness take over her, as a part of her only wondered if her own child could have been playing with the children, but she had never had the chance to have children, she barely dated in college more like fuck them once and leave the next morning after a night out. At her job at the newspaper she hadn't looked at the men twice as she was too engrossed in her work.

She wondered if she would have stayed close to home that maybe her and Daryl could have grown into something more and managed to raise a family of their own. But Naomi knew that you couldn't rewind the clock, so her life had turned into her being alone without finding the one person that made you so happy that you never thought about leaving them. But now she realised she lost that chance when she had left her home town behind and moved to the big apple and stayed there never having the chance to return.

Now Naomi felt nothing again all her emotions disappearing to save her from the pain she knew she would feel. So instead of engrossing herself within herself she watched the children playing, realising that her child was in fact playing with them and that child of hers was Chester.

* * *

Later that Naomi was sat in her tent after diner going through her suitcase. Chester was asleep in the corner and then suddenly the door to her tent flew open and a figure walked in. Naomi looked up surprised to see Daryl standing with his arms crossed in front of her.

''Why you telling the dumb ass housewife's about our past!'' he demanded.

Naomi looked up at him shocked ''Why shouldn't I! I needed comfort and Lori isn't a dumb ass housewife, she seems like a lovely woman!'' Naomi snapped at him.

''Whatever bitch!'' Daryl hissed as he went to move out the tent.

''Daryl wait!'' Naomi begged.

Daryl turned around a glare plastered on his face ''What?'' he snapped.

''Can we work on this... you know getting the friendship we had back?'' she asked.

''Why should we?'' he asked looking annoyed.

''Because we were best friends'' Naomi answered confidently.

Daryl's face became red with anger ''You really think so Ni?'' he asked grinding his teeth.

''Of course why would you question that?'' she asked shocked

''Well let's see... if you really were my best friend you wouldn't let me fuck you and then make all these promises to me then leave the next FUCKING DAY!'' he hissed at her clenching his fists.

What Daryl said caused Naomi to picture the memory vividly...

* * *

_**I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside  
Now all that's left are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept, the soul behind a guise**_

_**Where are you? I need you**_  
_**Don't leave me here on my own**_  
_**Speak to me, be near me**_  
_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**_

_**Why did you go?**_  
_**All these questions run through my mind**_  
_**I wish I couldn't feel at all**_  
_**Let me be numb, I'm starting to fall**_

_**Where are you? I need you**_  
_**Don't leave me here on my own**_  
_**Speak to me, be near me**_  
_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**_

_**(Where are you?)**_  
_**Where are you? I need you**_  
_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Where are you?**_  
_**(I can't survive unless I know you're with me)**_  
_**You were smiling**_  
_**You were smiling**_  
_**You were smiling**_


	7. Passionate Yet Painful Memory

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 7 

_**Song - Touch You - By Golden Palominos**_

_**You turn your head, I rest on you  
Beneath my skin, inside my bones  
You guide my hand, what can I do but touch you**_

_**You lift your head, I press on you**_  
_**the more you move the less I know**_  
_**You guide my hand, what can I do but touch you**_

_**Heavy arms, breathing, passion, fever**_  
_**The burden of joy**_  
_**Flavor, rhythm, turning, sweet**_  
_**A gift from the woman who shone in the dark**_

_**Temper, promises, jealousy, tears**_  
_**The burden of joy**_  
_**Pressure, aching, repeating, sweet**_  
_**A gift from the woman who shone in the dark**_

_**The body extends like a thought**_  
_**Like something you almost remember**_  
_**Your memory is made of light**_  
_**With your face shining like fate**_  
_**Becoming something I can keep**_

_**Heavy arms, breathing, passion, fever**_  
_**The burden of joy**_  
_**Flavor, rhythm, turning, sweet**_  
_**A gift from the woman who shone in the dark**_

* * *

_It was their final night together before Naomi went off to college leaving Daryl behind to work in the local garage they had in their town. The evening they were having wasn't like any they had had before Naomi had got Daryl out and walking in their local park before they went back to his brother's shack. _

_Naomi had her arm linked with Daryl's as they walked, she was thankful he let her close to her as she wanted to treasure this night since she knew things would soon be different for the both of them. They walked for a few more moments before Naomi stopped them and Daryl looked at her with a frown. _

''_I'll come back as much as I can'' she said softly. _

''Ya_ best do woman! Need ma best friend around!'' Daryl answered her honestly._

_Naomi smiled ''I will try, train tickets cost a lot ya know'' she said. _

''_I know, but that shouldn't be an excuse not to see me, come on look at me ya gonna miss this'' Daryl said pointing to his face cockily. _

''Ya_ have no idea how much I'm going to miss ya Daryl Dixon'' she said sighing and brushing a finger down one of his arms._

''_I'll miss ya too Ni'' Daryl breathed. _

''_I promise letters, calls and visits. Will you come and see me?'' she asked hopefully. _

''Course_ I will ya nutter! Wouldn't wanna miss out on seeing New York's next best journalist training!' he said ruffling her hair. _

_This caused Naomi to hit his arm ''don't touch the hair!'' she screeched _

''_Oh__ ya mean like this'' he said ruffling it again. _

''_Daryl!'' she moaned shoving him. _

''_That__ all ya got?'' he teased. _

''_NO!'' she shouted._

''Come_ and get me then ruffles!'' he challenged taking a couple of steps backwards his arms away from his sides. _

_Naomi glared at him ''you're so dead!'' she screamed running after him _

_They ran across the park Naomi struggling to catch up to him as he was a lot faster than her. She lost sight of him for a moment and then felt herself being tackled down into the grass below her and her hair began to be ruffled again. _

''_You're__ so shit at running!'' he said from above her._

''_Am__ not!'' she huffed annoyed._

''_Oh__ really so how come I just tackled you to the floor?'' he asked._

''_Because__ ya a bastard!'' Naomi said laughing._

''_Yeah__ a bastard who you adore!'' Daryl said smirking. _

''_Someone's__ full of themselves'' Naomi scoffed._

_''__Ni ya know ya love it'' Daryl said wiggling his eyebrows._

_Naomi laughed ''I do'' she admitted then she sighed ''I'm going to miss this'' she said._

_Daryl's face became serious ''me too, I'm gonna be bored when ya gone, not a lot an eighteen year old red neck can do around here'' he sighed. _

''_Hook__ up with some girl, I'm sure she'll keep ya entertained'' Naomi said half scoffing _

_''__Ni come on, like any girl would come near me'' Daryl said suddenly becoming insecure _

_Naomi sighed and closed her eyes for a breath second ''course they would look at ya! If any girl touches ya I ain't gonna be happy!'' she said to him looking deep in his eyes._

''_Why__?'' he asked confused._

_Naomi took in a large breath ''Because ya mine Daryl... ya always have been... ya my best friend and I love you'' she answered him honestly brushing a finger through his fringe _

_Daryl looked down at her seriously and then brought his lips harshly down on hers. Naomi was shocked but soon settled herself into Daryl's embrace. Of course she loved him and of course he loved her they had been friends forever. Daryl pulled away from her and then lifted her up from the ground and without a word gripped her hand tightly and began pulling her in the direction of his brother's shack. Neither one of them said a word as Daryl began unlocking the shack twenty minutes later. _

_He pulled her inside and placed another hard kiss on her lips stunning her completely. Their tongues began to battle as Daryl pushed her down onto the floor of the small living room. Naomi's hands pulled their way through Daryl's hair causing the teenagers breath to hitch as he gripped her waist. _

_His thumbs dug into her hips causing Naomi to let out a small whimper into Daryl's mouth. Daryl's rough hands began to travel up Naomi's curves up to her bra, he slipped his hands under each cup and squeezed them hard causing her to let out a desperate moan. _

''_You__ have no idea how long I've waited to touch you'' Daryl whispered huskily into her ear causing Naomi's breath to hitch. _

_Naomi brought her lips to his again and let her hands travel down Daryl's buttoned up shirt, unbuttoning each one as she went until his chest was exposed to her. His scars were also visible to her also, she examined each one carefully, knowing exactly where each one had come from after she had quizzed him about why he would never take his shirt off on scolding hot days at school like all the other boys. He had told her in confidence about every single one and she hadn't told another soul. She had never seen them before but now she had, she was fascinated so she raised her hand and began to stroke one that lay on his bicep. Daryl froze above her and instantly tensed as her cold fingers brushed across the scar. He sighed and continued to work on Naomi's breasts before he began to pull on her shirt and Naomi responded by lifting her arms above her head so Daryl could pull it off. _

_Finally after all these years the teenagers were giving into the sexual tension they had held for one another since they had come to the age of wanting and needing to be touched by someone in the most sensitive parts of one another's bodies. Naomi looked deeply into Daryl's eyes as she shoved his shirt off his shoulders. _

_''__I've waiting a long time to touch you too'' she breathed._

_This caused Daryl to smile and then begin to pull her shorts from her legs never removing his eyes from her. Naomi now lay below Daryl in her underwear causing her to become nervous, she was about to have sex with her best friend and she felt like this was meant to happen. As she had desired for him to have his way with her for years and now finally he was. _

_Naomi then gripped the hem of his jeans and slowing began to unbutton them and then pull the zip down and pull them slowly from Daryl's torso to reveal that today he had decided to go commando. His erection sprung free and Naomi felt relief wash over her as she was able to turn him on. This was it, Daryl was going to take her and she couldn't have been more thrilled. _

_Daryl slowly went behind Naomi's back and unclasped her bra expertly and then pulled it off releasing her breasts which were hard, they were ready for him and so was she. He brushed his hands down her body causing goose bumps to form all over her body as his rough hands made their way down to between her legs. Daryl then began to kiss down her body from collar bone to just above her knickers. He removed them swiftly and threw them somewhere in the room. He then spread Naomi's legs wide and positioned himself above her. He placed his arms on either side of her head and looked at her face intensely. _

''_You__ ready?'' he asked her softly._

''_Take__ me Daryl Dixon'' she breathed. _

_Daryl complied and slowly inched his erection towards her, once he was positioned at her entrance he slowly began to enter her causing Naomi to gasp at the intrusion. She felt herself ease up but felt a slight twinge as Daryl got deeper within her causing her to tense slightly. Daryl noticing the tension took Naomi's lips in his and Naomi's arms wrapped tightly around his neck relaxing instantly as he was now all the way in. _

_Naomi felt him slowly beginning to remove himself from her and then a little faster enter her again. This rhythm continued and Daryl began to get faster and harder with his thrusts within her. This was special to the both of them as they stared hardly into each other's eyes because it just wasn't their first time having sex with one another, but they were giving one another something you could never get back and neither one of them regretted it, this was meant to happen and they knew it the perfect goodbye was now set in stone. _

_Daryl felt beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead as he continued to thrust inside of Naomi, she felt so good around him and he was enjoying every moment of it. Naomi's hands had begun to travel down Daryl's back digging her nails into him occasionally causing him to cry out sexily. _

_Every time he would moan, Naomi felt a twist within her stomach become tighter and tighter. She would cry out occasionally as Daryl hit the right spot within her and this would also causing the twisting in Daryl's stomach to become tighter and tighter. _

_Daryl leant down and began to suck on Naomi's neck and this caused his thrusts to slow down slightly causing Naomi to thrown but the thrown feeling disappeared as Daryl bit into the sensitive part of her neck causing the cry out louder than before. Naomi couldn't take anymore she was close. _

_''__Daryl please'' she begged._

''_Alright__ princess'' Daryl breathed._

_His thrusts quickened within her and this tipped Naomi over the edge, she let out a loud cry ''DARYL!'' she screamed as her orgasm took over all of her body, her hands dropped from around Daryl and she could barely keep her legs apart as Daryl's pace quickened even more than within her. Daryl felt her tighten around him and this caused the tightening in his stomach to become unbearable and within a few seconds he realised himself within her screaming ''NAOMI!''. He collapsed on top of the girl, their sweat combined with one another's as Daryl pulled himself off of her and lay beside her on the carpeted floor. _

_Naomi brushed her hand down Daryl's arm and smiled at him ''I promise to come home so we can do that again'' she said breathlessly._

_Daryl smirked at her ''I promise to make you feel like you just did again'' ._

_''__I promise to make you feel like you just did again'' Naomi smiled._

_''__I promise to love you like you love me'' Daryl breathed out slowly._

_This caused a grin to spread across Naomi's face ''I promise to never forget you''. She promised._

_''__I promise never to forget you either'' he said honestly. _

''_Best__ goodbye before we say hello again'' Naomi whispered. _

''_Agreed__'' Daryl whispered back pulling Naomi into his arms and pulling the blanket that lay on the couch over them. _

_They just stared at one another taking each other in, taking their promises in and just generally not wanting this night to end. But neither of them expected that they would never have a night like this again due to them only keeping one of the many promises they made to one another. _

* * *

**_Temper, promises, jealousy, tears  
The burden of joy  
Pressure, aching, repeating, sweet  
A gift from the woman who shone in the dark_**

**_The body extends like a thought_**  
**_Like something you almost remember_**  
**_Your memory is made of light_**  
**_With your face shining like fate_**  
**_Becoming something I can keep_**

**_Heavy arms, breathing, passion, fever_**  
**_The burden of joy_**  
**_Flavor, rhythm, turning, sweet_**  
**_A gift from the woman who shone in the dark_**

**_You turn your head, I rest on you_**  
**_Beneath my skin, inside my bones_**  
**_You guide my hand, what can I do but touch you_**

**_I lie here making a weapon out of desire_**  
**_You hear me from far away but_**  
**_My voice does not touch you_**  
**_I throw out a net, waiting to gather you in_**  
**_So I can keep you like a photograph_**

**_You turn your head, I rest on you_**  
**_Beneath my skin, inside my bones_**  
**_You guide my hand, what can I do but touch you_**

**_You raise your head, I press on you_**  
**_the more you move the less I know_**  
**_You guide my hand, what can I do but touch you_**

**_With warm hands, I die, you die,_**  
**_Where is he, where am I,_**  
**_Without laughter I am dead,_**  
**_Dead and dead_**  
**_In the pitch dark night_**  
**_Arrow shot at him_**

**_Heavy arms, breathing, passion, fever_**  
**_The burden of joy_**  
**_Flavor, rhythm, turning, sweet_**  
**_A gift from the woman who shone in the dark_**

**_Temper, promises, jealousy, tears_**  
**_The burden of joy_**  
**_Pressure, aching, repeating, sweet_**  
**_A gift from the woman who shone in the dark_**

**_You turn your head, I rest on you_**  
**_Beneath my skin, inside my bones_**  
**_You guide my hand, what can I do but touch you_**

**_Your memory is made up of light_**  
**_It takes up residence and shines out_**  
**_Like a photograph of fire_**  
**_Like the light of my own body in the dark_**  
**_Like something you almost remember_**

**_You turn your head, I rest on you_**  
**_Beneath my skin, inside my bones_**  
**_You guide my hand, what can I do but touch you_**

**_You lift your head, I press on you_**  
**_the more you move the less I know_**  
**_You guide my hand, what can I do but touch you_**


	8. Mending The Bridges

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 8 

_**Song - Because Of You - By Kelly Clarkson**_

_**I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break**_  
_**The way you did, you fell so hard**_  
_**I've learned the hard way**_  
_**To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side**_  
_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust**_  
_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you, I am afraid**_

_**I lose my way**_  
_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
_**I cannot cry**_  
_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

* * *

Naomi felt her eyes sting with tears she had hurt Daryl badly, god he was her best friend and the love of her life.

Daryl watched Naomi's dark brown eyes fill with tears once again as she remembered their night together and felt like an asshole he hated seeing Naomi crying, the only times he had seen her cry had been when he had showed up at her house, when they had been sixteen years old and he had staggered to her home after getting the mother of all beatings from his father.

_Daryl stumbled to Naomi's house his body screaming in pain, he knocked on her door three times and sure enough Naomi appeared and she stared at him with a horrified expression. _

_"Daryl" Naomi gasped and she grabbed him by his right arm and dragged him inside the cosy living room._

_Daryl sagged on the couch and very carefully peeled off his shirt showing Naomi that his whole chest was littered with bruises and bloody whip marks._

_Naomi immediately began to bathe the cuts with disinfectant and began patching them up._

_"Was he drunk?" Naomi asked bitterly it was no secret to the town that Tony Dixon was abusive towards his wife and two children. _

_Daryl gave her a humourless smile "Nope". _

_Naomi shook her head angrily causing her dark brown hair to flow around her like a halo and she smiled at him softly. _

_"Your cheerleading friends aren't gonna like that your hanging out with the hunter red neck freak Ni" Daryl said touched that she cared about him. _

_"Sophie and Ronnie can fuck themselves" she said coldly at the mention of her two ex friends though she was still on the squad none of the girls aside from Anna spoke to her which was fine with her. _

_"My parents are at a science thing in New Hampshire and won't be back until tomorrow" Naomi said with a soft smile. _

_Daryl then had an idea "Hey Ni how about we have about we party it up" he said with a cocky grin. _

_Naomi grinned "Ok then let's play music by the Naked and Famous" she said with a grin, Naomi wore a pair of dark blue faded skinny jeans with a sexy black v neck vest with black lace with bare feet, and Daryl noticed the tattoo on her back of a black lotus flower with black vines, his was a pair of black angel wings on his back, all he wore was a pair of his favourite black jeans and blue sleeveless shirt and his black leather jacket._

_We're only young and naive still _

_We require certain skill _

_The mood it changes like the wind _

_Hard to control when it begins _

_Naomi danced her body to the rhythm as Daryl did both of them cared deeply about each other and had each other's backs. _

_Daryl danced alongside Naomi and they messed around to the music he then realized how beautiful Naomi looked with the black eye liner around her dark brown eyes.  
The bittersweet between my teeth _

_Trying to find the in-between _

_Fall back in love eventually _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Daryl and Naomi ended up sharing a huge box of cigarettes and smoked them in a comfortable silence._

_"You're a good friend to me Ni" Daryl said softly giving her hand a squeeze. _

_Naomi laughed "No you understand me and like me for who I am not to mention you saved me from being date raped" she said softly giving Daryl a kiss on the cheek._

_Can't help myself but count the flaws _

_Claw my way out through these walls _

_One temporary escape _

_Feel it start to permeate_

_Daryl suddenly brightened "How about we go camping this weekend Ni school's out for Christmas" he said with a grin. _

_"Are you kidding me let's do it" she said feeling happy. _

_The French doors that lead to the large garden were open and it was a beautiful night with the stars out sparkling like Christmas lights. _

_It was snowing Naomi loved the snow and Daryl did too even though he wouldn't admit it. _

_Daryl and Naomi lay on the snowy ground with a thick blanket underneath them with another one over them. _

_"Even though we are going through bad times Daryl I will always be there for you" Naomi promised. _

_Daryl smiled at her then and said. "I will always be there to watch out for you Ni" he promised. _

_We lay beneath the stars at night _

_Our hands gripping each other tight _

_You keep my secrets hope to die _

_Promises, swear them to the sky_

_Daryl then threw a snowball at Naomi causing her to scream in shock and retaliated by throwing one back. Naomi glanced around to see where Daryl had gone only to see he him jump on top of her and they rolled down a very steep hill onto the floor. _

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Daryl got up and helped Naomi to her feet and they dusted themselves off and they simply held each other tightly. _

_As it withers Brittle it shakes  
Can you whisper  
As it crumbles and breaks  
As you shiver  
Count up all your mistakes  
Pair of forgivers  
Let go before it's too late  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper _

_Naomi smiled at Daryl then and laughed "Look mistletoe" she said with a soft smile. _

_Daryl smiled then a proper smile "So it is Ni" and crashed his lips to hers. _

_Naomi wrapped her arms around him running her hands through his dark brown hair and felt his hands running through her dark brown wavy curls. _

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Naomi felt him pull away from her reluctantly but he still had his arms wrapped around her and they sat down and watched the snow fall_.

Daryl sat next to her sighing "Look it's not all your fault and I sort of forgive you but we have a hell of a bridge to mend" he told her softly giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Naomi smiled then a proper smile" I want us to be best friends again Daryl".

Daryl nodded "Just give me some time Naomi" he said softly and "Good night Ni" Daryl added and ruffled her hair again and left her not feeling sad like last night but hopeful.

Things were looking up.

At that minute Lori entered the tent and smiled at her warmly.

"Hey Naomi some of the group are going on a supply run want anything" she asked kindly.

"Herbal Essence Shampoo and Conditioner please and I'll go with them" Naomi said gratefully.

Lori smiled at the younger woman softly "I saw Daryl coming out of here five minutes ago Ni is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

Naomi smiled at her "Everything's ok" she said hopeful.

* * *

The next day Naomi was up and ready to go into the city with the T-Dog, Glenn, Jacqui, and Merle and oh joy Andrea.

Naomi was going to keep an eye on Merle he looked like he was high on drugs again some things never change; Daryl had never had drugs well aside from smoking cigarettes with her in high school.

Naomi smiled fondly at the memory they had both been 11 years old and had started sixth grade. She had walked with Daryl to the gate and Merle had picked him off stoned off his face.

Naomi was wearing a pair of dark blue faded jeans with a grey vest top and a black cardigan.

She decided to leave Chester with the kids and strapped her two small guns on her thigh holsters which she wore over her skinny jeans and carried a Swiss army knife strapped in her right boot. Keeping her machete close to her slung over her back in a holder she had picked up in the city when she did her lone raid of the gun shop.

The kids loved Chester and he loved them back hell they even bathed him when he got muddy.

Daryl had gone hunting for food in the woods early this morning and Naomi knew he could take care of himself.

Before she knew it they were in the city of Atlanta and it was a creepy place.

Naomi kept her gun close to her as they hurried into a store that looked like it seen better days blood was splattered everywhere and there was a young man with a bullet to the head , Naomi figured that he must have been bitten and would rather commit suicide.

Naomi saw a whole load of sweet stuff and tinned food, Malteasers, M and M's, Mini rolls, and dried eggs tomato soup beans, dried milk, bars of soap, hair shampoo and conditioner. Naomi noticed a very badass looking leather jacket and shoved it in her bag, fuck this could fill them for a whole year.

Naomi and T-Dog shoved it all in sports bags while Andrea ran to keep an eye out only to fucking accidently shot at a lone walker.

'Oh fuck' Naomi thought panicking.

"RUN TO THE FUCKING DEPARTMENT STORE WHERE THE OTHERS ARE AND FUCKING RUN!" She screamed at T-Dog and Andrea.

Shoving the food in her very large bag Naomi ran behind them.

The three survivors ran like hell to the store where Glenn, Jacqui and another man were waiting for them.

Merle was chained to a pipe desperately trying to un-cuff himself

Where the fuck was Merle doing chained to a pipe? She wondered.

Naomi shot three walkers who were following them and ran to the others who were on the roof.

Glenn dragged Naomi in as she narrowly missed getting bitten on her shoulder blade.

"What the hell happened?" Jacqui asked worried.

Naomi sighed "Andrea accidently shot a walker and it had friends" she said with a grimace.

Naomi heard a commotion and glancing up saw that Glenn and Andrea were back along with a tall dark haired man with an air of authority.

"Where's Merle?" Naomi asked worried.

"Naomi Merle was unstable we have to leave him behind on the building" Andrea said finally.

The young man then walked towards her. "My name is Rick Grimes and Merle was going to get us killed because he kept on shooting walkers" he explained to her.

Holy shit this was Lori's husband the one who had according to Shane had died in hospital when the virus had first happened.

Oh boy was Shane in a shit load of trouble, Naomi and Lori got along well as she did with Miranda.

"So let me get this straight Merle is high on drugs and you left him handcuffed to a pipe on the roof of a fucking building filled with walkers for fuck's sake" Naomi said in disbelief.

Beside Rick Andrea snorted "It's not like anyone's going to miss him" she said with disgust.

"Daryl will and he will probably shoot you all with his crossbow" Naomi said darkly.

Naomi had never liked Andrea she reminded her of Sophie in a bad way not to mention she was jealous of Lori for some fucked up reason.

T-dog shifted uneasy "We will leave him the key" he revealed ashamed.

Oh fucking hell was Daryl going to be pissed.

Naomi shook her head in disgust "You have got to be joking Andrea he's a human being just because your pissed that he called you sugar tits" she yelled.

Naomi glanced at Merle with a sigh "Look I know he can be an asshole but he's Daryl's older brother we can't just leave him here guys just because Andrea hates him" she said truthfully.

Andrea rolled her eyes "You probably haven't lost anyone Naomi, think it's about you did don't you?" she said cruelly.

Something snapped in Naomi and she could feel her cheeks turn dark red causing everyone to stare at Andrea in anger and at Naomi with concern.

"REALLY YOU WANT TO STOOP THAT LOW YOU BLONDE SELFISH LAWEYER I HAD TO KILL MY PARENTS WITH A FUCKING MACHETE FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I HAVENT LOST ANYONE FOR ALL I KNOW MY AUNT AND FUCKING UNCLE COULD BE DEAD YOU BLONDE BITCH I'D RATHER GET KILLED BY WALKERS THAN BE WITH YOU!'' Naomi screamed at her, Naomi's dark brown eyes glowed with fire and before any of them could stop her she slapped Andrea hard across the face hearing a satisfying crack.

Naomi had broken Andrea's nose.

Naomi calmly walked over towards Merle holding the key tightly in her hand she was just about to free Merle's hands when Morales and Rick grabbed her and dragged her away, Naomi kicking at them and swearing all the while.

"We can't just leave him here for fucks sake" she screamed at them angry and majorly pissed off.

T-Dog then much to her horror and rage snatched the key from her hand and dropped the key down the drain.

The next she knew she was in the back of the truck with Andrea who had a bloody nose and shooting dirty looks at her great.

Naomi was silent Daryl was going to be pissed off to high hell about Merle and she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Jacqui was trying to calm Naomi down but Naomi wasn't having it.

"I can't believe you T-Dog I mean I expected it off blonde bitch and Officer asshole here but not you" she screamed angrily.

Sure enough they arrived back at the camp and Naomi stormed out.

"Here Chester" Naomi called out and Chester raced towards his owner and Naomi hugged him tightly.

"Got you a treat boy" and Naomi tossed him a chew meat bone which would help his teeth.

Andrea had a tissue to her nose and was glaring at her with hateful grey eyes. "You are such a bitch" she hissed.

Naomi laughed "Been called worse, blonde ice bitch" she snarled back.

The sports car that Glenn had hot weird back in the city alarm blared out across the mountains and then suddenly everyone came to a stop as Carl called out the words that Naomi had been waiting for him to call ''DAD!'' he screamed and everyone watched as the family came together. Naomi watched Shane carefully and she swore she could see an inkling of jealousy in his eyes.

* * *

_**I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side**_  
_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust**_  
_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you, I am afraid**_

_**I watched you die, I heard you cry**_  
_**Every night in your sleep**_  
_**I was so young, you should have known**_  
_**Better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_  
_**You just saw your pain**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side**_  
_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_  
_**Because of you, I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**Because of you**_


	9. Tension A Family Member Can Bring

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 9

_**Song - Baby Come Back - By Player**_

_**Spending all my nights  
All my money going out on the town  
Doing anything just to get you off of my mind  
But when the morning comes  
I'm right back where I started again  
Trying to forget you is just a waste of time  
Baby come back  
Any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you  
Baby come back  
You can blame it all on me  
I was wrong and I just can't live without you  
All day long**_

* * *

Naomi knew that when Daryl found out Merle had been left behind in Atlanta, all hell was gonna break loose.

She then saw Daryl yelling at Rick, anger in his voice and walked over to them, hoping Daryl wouldn't lose his temper.

"It's not Rick's fault," T-Dog said. Naomi glared at him to shut up. They'd managed a calm conversation, and now he was going to bring about a storm. "I had the key; I dropped it."

Daryl sneered. "Couldn't pick it up?" he snapped angry.

"I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog said ashamed.

Scoffing, Daryl got to his feet. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't," he told them, hurling a rock at the ground.

T-Dog went on. "Well, maybe this will; I chained the door on the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. _With a padlock,_" he added.

"It's gotta count for something," Rick said.

Daryl seemed to be contemplating whether or not it actually did make him feel better. Naomi knew that he was contemplating going to Atlanta. "To hell with all of yer!" he spat. "Just tell me where he is, so I can go get him."

Naomi made a move to talk to him but he shook his head at her "Not now Ni" and walked off.

She felt upset but understood and watched him leave.

To Naomi's shock and secret delight Lori spoke up "Rick will go with you, he owes you that" she said giving Naomi a smile.

Deciding to go and find Daryl, she found Daryl fletching arrows in his truck he glanced up at her as Naomi approached Chester right behind her.

"I did try and get him free but fucking Andrea shoved me and Rick and T-Dog dragged me away and to top it all off Andrea fucking shot at a walker that had friends I did try Daryl" she said sighing.

Daryl glanced at her then his dark blue eyes meeting her dark brown eyes. "I know you did Ni maybe you better stay away from the bitches aside from Lori and Carol and Miranda and Jacqui" he advised with a smirk then glanced at the others who were waiting for him and walked off Naomi watching him. Naomi felt a presence next to her and saw Lori had stepped next to her.

Lori gave her a warm, smile and left to give the kids a school lesson.

* * *

"Naomi?" Carol approached pushing Sophia ahead of her just a little bit. The little girl seemed reluctant to part with her mother.

Naomi smiled as warmly as possible. "Hey, how're you guys doing?"

"We're fine. Ed's going to drive a group down so we can wash some clothes. You got anything you need done?"

Naomi nodded in response "Yeah some jeans and t-shirts and vest tops".

"Alright, I'll take it with me." The older woman nodded. "Mind if I ask you a favour?"

Naomi stared at her "Sure ask away" she said softly.

"Would you like to come with us I know you and Andrea don't get on but –"Naomi cut her off.

"Its ok Carol I can handle little miss bitch snobby lawyer" she said with a grin.

The women went to the lake and sat on rocks and talked as they washed the clothes Naomi found it peaceful other than Andrea giving her sneers and the evil eye Naomi got on with Amy such a shame must be the parents.

Right now they were discussing what they missed the most.

"I do miss my Maytag" Carol said with a sigh.

Suddenly Andrea said in a loud voice,"I miss my Benz and my sat nav".

Jacqui said with a smile "I my coffee maker with that built in grinder and golf in filtered honey "

Amy smiled then said "My computer and texting".

Naomi smiled fondly as she thought of her home videos.

"My video albums and CD player CD'S". She said she had managed to grab her photo albums and put them in her bag when she had left home.

"I miss my Vibrator" Andrea said with a smirk.

Carol cautiously glanced around and said in a sudden cheeky voice "Me too"

They all roared in laughter at that amusement on their faces.

Two hours later they had finished washing the clothes and Ed was in afoul mood.

He insulted poor Carol and Naomi resisted the urge to punch him or let Chester on him.

Only Shane and Andrea took it in their own hands.

"You're a chauvinistic pig Ed I hope a walker fucking eats you" Andrea screamed.

Ed then slapped Andrea and Naomi grabbed Sophia and Eliza "Hey why don't you guys play with Chester" she said and the kids ran off.

Shane then punched Ed and Naomi was impressed hey maybe Shane wasn't a complete asshole.

He stormed off to sulk probably while Ed stormed off to his and Carol's tent.

Naomi decided to hang up the wet clothes and hung them on the washing line , when she had gone down she brought Daryl's shirts and jeans with her it reminded her of when he would crash at her place since they were fifteen.

_Naomi shoved all of Daryl's jeans and shirts into the washing machine while Daryl had a shower, as her parents were away at a medical summit and wouldn't be back until the 1__st__ of April._

"_You can stay here with me while my parents are away Daryl" she said smiling as she turned around to give him a glass of coke._

_Oh boy was she seeing a sexy sight._

_Daryl had come out of the shower wearing a pair of freshly dry clean blue jeans and was shirtless and his chest oh god._

_She saw the scars that littered his chest though and met his eyes steadily._

_Naomi pulled her hair back and showed him the scar she had got in a car crash with her parents the scar was small but it went up from behind her left ear to her hairline._

_People may think of him as a freak but as far as Naomi was concerned he was her knight in shining armour. _

Naomi then made it back up to camp and started hanging the now clean clothes on the washing line they had, thinking continuously of Daryl and worrying desperately.

* * *

_**Wearing a mask of false bravado  
Trying to keep up a smile that hides a tear  
But as the sun goes down  
I get that empty feeling again  
How I wish to God that you were here  
Baby come back**_

_**Any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you  
Baby come back**_

_**You can blame it all on me  
I was wrong and I just can't live without you  
Now that I put it all together  
Give me the chance to make you see  
Have you used up all the love in your heart  
Nothing left for me**_

_**Ain't there nothing left for me  
Baby come back  
Any kind of fool could see**_

_**There was something in everything about you  
Baby come back  
Listen baby  
You can blame it all on me  
I was wrong and I just can't live without you**_

_**I was wrong  
And I just can't live  
Baby come back  
Oh baby**_

_**Any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you  
Baby come back  
You can blame it all on me  
I was wrong and I just can't live without you**_


	10. No Place Is Safe Forever

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 10

_**Song - Sympathy For The Devil - By The Rolling Stones**_

_**Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and fate**_

**_I was 'round when Jesus Christ_**  
**_Had his moments of doubt and pain_**  
**_Made damn sure that Pilate_**  
**_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_**

**_Pleased to meet you_**  
**_Hope you guess my name, oh yeah_**  
**_But what's puzzling you_**  
**_Is the nature of my game_**

**_I stuck around St. Petersburg_**  
**_When I saw it was a time for a change_**  
**_Killed the Czar and his ministers_**  
**_Anastasia screamed in vain_**

* * *

Naomi had abandoned hanging up the washing, leaving Carol and Lori to do it as she paced around the camp, she was worried about the men in Atlanta they had been gone for around three hours now and Naomi was convinced they should have been back by now. To make things worse no one else in the camp seemed to be worried that the men hadn't come back yet, was it just her who was worried? She asked herself. Chester was by her side walking with her continuously getting under her feet.

"Chester! For crying out loud stop getting under my feet!'' she screamed down at him.

Chester let out a little whimper and went to sulk in their tent, causing Naomi to smile at her dog but feel bad also for upsetting him. Naomi then felt two arms grip onto her shoulders.

''Naomi come on now honey, calm down, they probably got held up with Merle being difficult. They will be back soon'' Lori said to her trying to calm her down.

''Lori, I can't help but worry they should have been back at least an hour ago'' Naomi said to her.

''I know, I know. Come on stop passing Andrea and Amy will be back with fish soon'' Lori said smiling.

Naomi rolled her eyes ''Oh the joy'' she said sarcastically.

''Oh I love your enthusiasm Naomi'' Lori said laughed.

''Why thank you'' Naomi said giving Lori a small smirk.

The two women made their way into the centre of camp where they saw Andrea and Amy arrive back with a bunch of fish for them to feast on. Naomi scoffs at the two blondes and goes up to her tent to retrieve a sulking Chester. When she entered she finds him lying in the corner, his head lifts up and he looks at Naomi with big eyes.

''Come on boy, no more sulking'' she said walking over to him and stroking his head.

Chester got up and the two of them walked out of the tent, Chester sticking close to his owner as always. When they made it back to camp, everyone was looking at the worried expression plastered on his face.

''I don't wanna alarm anyone but I think we may have a bit of a problem'' he said pointing up to Jim digging. Why hadn't anyone noticed that he had been gone the whole day? Naomi shrugged brushing it off immediately as she followed the rest of her fellow campers up the hill towards where Jim was digging. Standing next to Lori she watched as Shane approached the mechanic.

''Hey Jim, you wanna take a break ya gotta be ready for a glass of water'' Shane stated.

''No I'm fine don't need to stop'' he said not taking his eyes off the ground.

''Come on man. Just have some water'' Shane said getting closer to him.

''Don't need water, I have to keep digging'' he said.

''Jim don't make me do something I don't wanna do'' Shane demanded.

''I have to dig'' Jim said.

Shane looked back at the group and saw the scared expressions plastered on Carl's and Sophia's faces ''Come on man your scaring the kids stop this now Jim!'' Shane demanded.

''I don't have to listen to you!'' Jim shouted.

Naomi looked over at Carl and Sophia and gave Lori and Carol a look and they both nodded.

''Come on kids I'll take you back down to camp'' she said smiling at them as Shane pinned Jim to the floor.

Once they were back in camp she sat the children in front of her and rubbed their arms.

''Don't worry okay guys? Jim's probably let the sun go to his head. He isn't going to harm anyone okay?'' Naomi said trying to reassure them.

The children nodded at her and smiled.

''You want to help me hang the rest of the clothes from this morning before you help Shane with the fish?'' she asked them.

They both nodded enthusiastically. While they put the remaining clothes on the line it reminded Naomi of a happier time when Daryl and Naomi had ended up washing clothes at her house.

_Naomi pushed Daryl's mud covered jeans being cautious not to make any noise as her parents were asleep upstairs. She pulled off her own mud covered bottoms and did the same pushing them into the machine. Her and Daryl had spent the day hunting and had returned later than expected. Daryl was taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom while Naomi did the typical woman's work and did the washing. _

_She heard the door open behind her to reveal Daryl with only a towel wrapped around his waist causing the seventeen year old to blush.  
_

''_You all clean?'' she asked him._

_''Yeah last time I checked'' he said offering her a smirk._

_''Good, your jeans will be clean soon. Please tell me why we went hunting after a thunderstorm?'' she asked him rolling her eyes._

_''Because Ni I thought it would be fun. Anyway I like it when you get dirty. Means you have to take your clothes off'' Daryl said tipping his head to one side and looking down at Naomi's exposed underwear. _

_Naomi blushed ''Ya know I could just pull that towel right off you and whip your naked ass with it!'' Naomi said coyly._

_''Why don't you?'' Daryl asked crossing his arms over his chest  
_

_This left Naomi speechless and she turned away from her best friend and turned on the machine after adding detergent. _

_''Your clothes should be ready in about 30 minutes. I'm going to take a shower. If my parents come down hide they won't be happy that your here. Plus considering you're in only a towel they might get the wrong idea'' Naomi said biting her lip and raising an eyebrow towards Daryl. _

_She walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower, swearing to herself she could hear Daryl muttering under his breath._

Naomi smiled at the memory as her, Carl and Sophia finished pinning the clothes up.

''Now off you go. I'm sure your mums will want you to have a school lesson, go'' she said playfully pushing them away as they groaned.

''Come on Chester let's go for a walk''.

Naomi picked up one of her guns and her Machete before walking through the woods down the clearing near the quarry water edge.

Chester walked ahead of her occasionally looking back to make sure his owner was safe. Once they made it into the clearing Naomi picked up a stray stick and lifted it up, Chester noticed and his tail began to wag. The sun crept into Naomi's eyes as she as she watched the stick leave her hand, the faded scars on her wrist becoming a grey colour in the sun causing Naomi to sigh. She pulled her eyes away from them quickly and watched as Chester went sprinting after the stick.

She couldn't get her mind off Daryl; she was so worried about him it was causing her blood to run cold with anxiety. What if he got himself bit? Was Merle dead causing him to lash out at the rest of the men? Did Merle get bit and turn into a walker? Was Daryl now a walker? All these questions ran through her mind causing her to sweat not just from the sun.

She pulled her thoughts away from Daryl and concentrated on watching Chester as he went sprinting into the water with the stick firmly in his mouth, this caused Naomi to laugh as she followed in after him, rolling up her jeans and dipping her feet into the cool water. Her mind now becoming lost in the water rather than Daryl Dixon.

* * *

It was now night time and the camp was relaxing by the fire tucking into the fish caught by Andrea and Amy earlier in the day. Even though Naomi wasn't too fond of the blonde sisters particularly Andrea she couldn't deny that the fish was delicious and a nice treat. Chester was even allowed some and he seemed content as he ate it off a dish beside Naomi. The group were listening to Dale explain a story about his beloved watch which Morales had commented that he would wind it every day without fail.

''I like what, uh, a father said to son when he gives him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it'' Dale said leaning into his chair.

''You are so weird'' Amy commented gently.

''It's not me, it's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing'' Dale explained.

The group went silent for a moment soaking in their meal until Amy got up from her seat.

''Where are you going?'' Andrea asked causing Naomi to roll her eyes. Isn't it obvious? She thought to herself

''I have to pee, geez, try to be discrete around here'' Amy scoffed.

THANK YOU Naomi thought.

The group erupted in laughter at the younger blonde sister's comment. The group continues to tuck into their meal until a blood curdling scream comes from towards the RV. Everyone jumps up suddenly and they see a walker biting into the helpless arm of Amy. Naomi's blood runs cold and then suddenly more walkers pour out from everywhere. Naomi pulls out her gun from her holder and begins shooting along with Shane while everyone else either runs or joins in taking down the dead bastards. Naomi spots Miranda struggling to protect her children as Morales beats walkers with a baseball bat. Naomi runs over to them quickly taking out a walker as she runs.

''GET THEM TO THE FUCKING RV MIRANDA!'' she screams at her above the surrounding shouts and cries.

Miranda nods at her and takes hold of Naomi's spare hand as Eliza and Louis cling to their mother's legs. They make their way over to the RV quickly Naomi taking out walkers that get to close to them. Naomi takes her eyes off Miranda for a second and then suddenly she's gone completely lost in the surrounding darkness. Naomi pulls Eliza and Louis close to her making sure at least one part of their bodies is clinging to her.

Chester is ahead of them barking and growling warning Naomi of any approaching walkers. Naomi takes down another walker when she hears shots coming from another direction. She spots four men knowing exactly who they are. Distracted Naomi hasn't noticed the five walkers setting their sights on her, the children and Chester.

''DARYL!'' Naomi screams taking notice of the walkers around her.

She takes two of them in one strike with her machete but the other three keeping coming towards her growling for their fresh prey. Naomi pushes Eliza and Louis behind her as Chester growls in front of her at the approaching monsters.

''DARYL!'' she screams again as she aims her gun at the closest approaching walker.

She shoots it successfully in the head and then aims for other two but she's out of bullets. She pulls out her Machete ready to strike at them but suddenly they both go down and Naomi looks around to see Daryl lowering his gun with a glare across his face. Naomi offers him a thankful smile.

It's over all the walkers are down and Naomi pulls Eliza and Louis into her arms holding them to her tightly. She looks around to see Andrea leaning over Amy's dying body and a part of Naomi's heart breaks, she may not be fond of Andrea but no one deserves to lose a loved one like she just did.

Naomi looks around desperately for Morales and Miranda but can't catch sight of them anywhere until she walks with the children towards where a crowd is gathering and she spots them both, lying on the floor with fresh bite marks dug into either of their necks, holding onto each other's hands tightly. Miranda must have gone back for her husband not wanting him to die alone.

The two children in her arms let out deafening screams and both crumble into Naomi. Naomi comes down to their level and hugs them tight as the remaining survivors surround their parent's bodies as well as Amy's.

Naomi feels a hand rest on her shoulder and she looks up to see Daryl.

Only just realising that her own eyes are now surrounded by tears for the two children clinging to her. Daryl offers her a small smile as she kisses either child's head whispering comforting words into their ears. At this moment Naomi's maternal instincts kick into gear for the children in her arms. The camp has been hit hard and it had affected everyone in one way or another.

* * *

_**I r**__**ode a tank  
Held a General's rank  
When the Blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank**_

_**Pleased to meet you**_  
_**Hope you guess my name, oh yeah**_  
_**What's puzzling you**_  
_**Is the nature of my game, oh yeah**_

_**I watched the glee**_  
_**While your kings and queens**_  
_**Fought for ten decades**_  
_**For the Gods they made**_

_**I shouted out**_  
_**"Who killed the Kennedys?"**_  
_**Well after all**_  
_**It was you and me**_

_**Let me please introduce myself**_  
_**I'm a man of wealth and taste**_

_**And I laid traps for troubadours**_  
_**Who get killed before they reached Bombay**_

_**Pleased to meet you**_  
_**Hope you guess my name, oh yeah**_  
_**But what's puzzling you**_  
_**Is the nature of my game, oh yeah**_

_**Pleased to meet you**_  
_**Hope you guess my name, oh yeah**_  
_**But what's confusing you**_  
_**Is just the nature of my game, ooh yeah**_

_**Just as every cop is a criminal**_  
_**And all the sinners saints**_  
_**As heads is tails just call me Lucifer**_  
_**I'm in need of some restraint**_

_**So if you meet me, have some courtesy**_  
_**Have some sympathy and some taste**_  
_**Use all your well learned politics**_  
_**Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mmm yeah**_

_**Pleased to meet you**_  
_**Hope you guess my name, mmm yeah**_  
_**But what's puzzling you**_  
_**Is the nature of my game, get down**_  
_**Woo hoo, ah yeah, get on down, oh yeah**_

_**Tell me, baby, what's my name?**_  
_**Tell me, honey, baby guess my name**_  
_**Tell me, baby, what's my name?**_  
_**I'll ya one time you're to blame**_

_**What's my name?**_  
_**Tell me, baby, what's my name?**_  
_**Tell me, sweetie, what's my name?**_


	11. Leaving A Part Of Everyone Behind

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 11

_**Song - Mad World - By Evergreen Terrace**_

_**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere**_

**_Their tears are filling up their glasses_**  
**_No expression, no expression_**  
**_Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow_**  
**_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_**

**_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_**  
**_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_**  
**_I find it hard to tell you 'cos I find it hard to take_**  
**_When people run in circles, it's a very, very mad world_**  
**_Mad world, mad world, mad world_**

* * *

Naomi hadn't slept a wink through the night; she was too concerned about Louis and Eliza who mourned their parents through the night by crying into Naomi's lap. She spent the night rubbing she young children's back and telling them that everything was going to be okay. Now Naomi had finally got the two children to settle and she could see they were about to drop.

''Are you going to take care of us now Naomi?'' Eliza asked her.

Naomi offered the 11 year old girl a warm smile ''Of course I am. You and your brother are my responsibility now. I owe that to your parents'' Naomi said kissing the girls forehead

Eliza smiled up at her and then her eyes started to droop and then the young girl was asleep. Naomi left them inside zipping up the tent tightly behind her. She made her way over to the Morale's family tent and started to pack up Louis' and Eliza's belongings into bags in the tent. Once she was done with there's she moved onto collecting Miranda's and Morales things and taking down their tent. Sighing and letting a single tear fall down her face she passed on their lost camper's things onto Rick.

''How are the kids?'' asked Rick.

''Their okay. Didn't sleep a wink last night but I got them to sleep now Chester is keeping them company'' Naomi said smiling at him looking over at Andrea ''Amy hasn't come back yet?'' she asked him.

''No hasn't left her sight all night won't let anyone near her either. She pointed her gun at me a few minutes ago. Are you okay with looking after Louis and Eliza?'' he asked her.

Naomi nodded ''yes I'm perfectly fine with it. They were with me when their parents died I owe it to them'' Naomi explained.

Rick nodded at her and left her. Naomi looked around the camp and it was a graveyard littered with dead bodies, she spotted Daryl slamming a pick axe into one of the deads head and Naomi sighed as she walked up to her truck to put Louis' and Eliza's bags into the bed of it. Once she did that she made her way over towards Lori.

''Hey you need any help?'' she asked her.

''No honey, you just get those little ones ready and calm for saying goodbye to their parents'' Lori said.

Naomi nodded and walked back up towards her tent to see that within the ten minutes that she had been gone, Louis and Eliza had woken up. She smiled at them softly.

''Hey, kids. How you feeling?'' she asked them both.

Both of them looked at her blankly, not knowing what to say to the women. Louis looked at her then his lips began to move.

''Do we get to say goodbye to mummy and daddy?'' the eight year old asked.

''Yes of course sweetie. But that's later; right now I need you to stay in the tent with Chester for me. Can you do that?'' she asked him as well as Eliza.

They both nodded at her nervously. Naomi could see the pain in both the children's faces, they had lost their parents in the worst way possible and now a woman who let them play with her dog was looking after them. She knew this was going to be hard for them, Naomi was no stranger to grief the scars on her wrists proved that enough.

She brushed away the thought quickly and looked at the kids one more time, kissing them both on the forehead and left the tent again to hear shouting coming from where the men were burning the walkers that had attacked camp. When she looked she could see Glenn with a sad, serious look on his face shouting right at Daryl while from the back Daryl looked tense but soon backed away from Glenn. She had heard every word. Naomi caught his eye and gave him a confused look as she walked towards him.

''Ni, don't need ya hear right now! Those fuckers left Merle for dead. Don't need ma help clearing the geeks'' Daryl hissed.

''Daryl'' Naomi said looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

Daryl looked at her with a glare ''What woman? Ain't done note wrong'' he said.

''Behave. I saw you and Glenn and heard what was said'' she said crossing her arms across her chest.

''You, ain't got no right to say that to me! Ni I got this'' he snapped.

''I know you're upset. No need to be pissy. Just listen to Glenn we bury our dead. If I see you dragging anymore bodies into the burn pile that aren't walkers. Especially if it's Morales or Miranda's. Our dead deserve a proper goodbye got that?'' Naomi said getting a little emotional.

Daryl sighed ''Fine. But still don't think these fuckers deserve it!'' he snapped.

''Don't care. Andrea, Louis and Eliza deserve to say goodbye to their loved ones properly not watch them burn'' Naomi stated solidly staring at Daryl with wide eyes.

''Since when were you best mates with Andrea?'' he scoffed.

''I'm not. But she has as much right as everyone else to say goodbye to her sister properly! Got that?'' she snapped at him.

Daryl backed away from her ''Alright. Alright'' he said.

Naomi smiled at him ''Thank you. Now I'm going to check on Louis and Eliza. Behave!'' she scolded him.

Daryl only glared at her but this soon turned into a smirk as he watched Naomi walk away, now he knew that their friendship was getting back on track and he knew this because he had just let her win an argument.

* * *

It was a while later and Naomi was getting Louis and Eliza ready to say goodbye to their mother and father when she felt Daryl come up behind her.

''Talking about going to the CDC to see if there's a cure. Jim got bit he's in the RV best keep these two away from it'' he mumbled making sure the children didn't hear.

Naomi looked up at him with a sad expression ''Poor Jim, always the good people that have to go'' she sighed.

Daryl nodded ''Come on let's take these two to say goodbye to their mummy and daddy'' Daryl said.

Naomi nodded at him and took Louis' and Eliza's hands as they started to walk up towards the graves that have been dug by Jim the previous day. Naomi felt the children's hands grip tighter to hers as they stood in front of Miranda's and Morales graves. The children instantly burst into tears and Naomi bent down and hugged them close to her tightly as they sobbed. She rubbed their foreheads soothingly as Rick began to speak about each individual they had lost. But Naomi couldn't ignore the memory of her grief anymore; the memory took over her mind beyond Naomi's control.

_She didn't want to do it. But Naomi found herself doing it again. Using a steak knife she had gotten from the kitchen drawer she dragged it harshly across her right wrist. This was the only thing that took the grief away. Her grief for the death of her baby brother. Her mother had gone into labour and being fifteen Naomi had been so excited to finally have a sibling on the way. But when it was over there was no noise coming from him. Once he had been checked over they found out that he had died. Charlie Samuel Bates had been a still born baby. _

_This tore Naomi apart, her tears wouldn't stop, she shut out Daryl completely whenever she saw him at school she'd walk straight past him, a blank look on her face and she hated ignoring him but she knew she couldn't talk to anyone because she knew she would break down. So one afternoon whilst home alone she pulled a knife from a draw and began cutting her wrists finding that it relieved the pain for her._

_She had been doing it for three months now, she hardly spoke to anyone anymore and when she did it was barely a sentence. Now she was sat under the bleachers after cheerleading practice getting her release, she felt that heartbroken, she felt guilty, maybe if she hadn't fussed over her mum so much then maybe Charlie would of arrived alive and healthy into the world. _

_Her mother had told her that it wasn't anyone's fault that they had lost Charlie. But Naomi disagreed with her. It was her fault for getting to excited and fussing over her mother, if she hadn't of ruined the mood for everyone then Charlie would be alive now. She knew people were talking about her, how pale she had become, how much weight she had lost, asking why she only wore long sleeved shirts in such heat and why she was pushing the people she loved the most away. Daryl had tried so many times to get her to come back but it hadn't worked Naomi would only look at him. She showed no emotion towards him or anyone, her grades dropped dramatically and people started to worry about her more than ever. Her mother and father couldn't even get her to talk. Her cheerleading friends were even worried; yeah bitches can be caring too. Naomi knew she had lost herself and was close to losing everyone around her. _

_Suddenly Naomi heard voices coming close towards her; quickly she shoves the knife in her bag and pulls her sleeves down cautiously. But it's too late Daryl is already stood in front of her looking at her with a pained expression. _

''_Ni what the hell are you doing?'' he asks in a soft voice._

''_N-n-n-n-n-n-nothing. Daryl I'm doing nothing'' she stutters._

_Daryl takes an intake of breath ''Give me the knife'' he breaths._

''_I-I-I don't know what you're talking about'' Naomi stutters again shoving her bag behind her._

''_Ni give me the knife'' Daryl says sternly. _

''_Daryl I don't-'' she starts._

_''Give me the fucking knife now Ni!'' Daryl snaps._

_Naomi pulls a shaky hand behind her accidently exposing her cuts causing Daryl to storm forward and grab her by the arms kneeling in front of her. This exposes her left wrist which is also covered in cuts but not as fresh as the ones on her right. _

_Daryl begins to shake her ''Can't you see what you are doing to yourself Ni. Look at your wrists!'' Daryl demands shaking her again. _

_Naomi only looks at him wide eyed as a few tears escape. _

''_Look__ at them!'' he demands again._

_Naomi's whole body begins to shake as she turns her head towards her left wrist and then she crumbles. Daryl instantly pulls her into his arms. _

''_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's the only way I could deal with the pain'' Naomi says through tears._

''_Shush. Shush. It's okay. I'm here now Ni I'm going to help you through this'' he promises beginning to rock his hysterical best friend back and forth in his arms. _

* * *

Naomi snaps herself out of the memory to find herself crying into the children's hair as Rick continues to speak about the dead around them. Her hand brushes across her hip where three stars lie with the name 'Charlie' engraved there also. This is the only thing she has to keep his memory alive and a part of her was thankful that he wouldn't need to experience this world since he would only be eighteen now. Then the service is over and Naomi is taking the children back to camp.

Everyone gathers in a circle and Naomi still clings to Eliza and Louis who stand close to her while she has her arms around either one of their shoulders. Eliza is clinging to her doll as a discussion begins.

''I say the CDC is the best option for us. They are working on a cure, we could save Jim'' Rick stated.

''Rick man are you sure? Fort Benning is always an option'' Shane offered.

''The CDC has to be the safest option'' Rick demanded.

''Fort Benning is 100 miles in the other direction the CDC is better'' Lori added.

''How can we be so sure that the CDC is still there?'' Naomi asks still clinging to Eliza and Louis.

''It has to be! If they have a cure worked out they will keep going!'' Rick stated.

''So that's it we're going to the CDC?'' Shane asked.

''Yes and I say we leave as soon as possible'' Rick said.

''Are you sure? I mean we will arrive there when it's dark'' Naomi added.

''Yes! We leave today! Everyone get ready to move we leave in an hour!'' Rick demanded.

Naomi rushed Eliza and Louis up towards her tent where Chester still lay. He looked up at his owner and jumped up quickly as Naomi began packing up her belongings back into her suitcase and then all her weapons into her duffle bag. Her sleeping bag came next and 20 minutes later her tent was no longer their and everything was now in the bed of her truck.

She fastened Louis and Eliza into the passenger seats of her truck Chester sat in-between them. Naomi places her hand gun and machete in the passenger seat that lies next to the driver's seat in the front of her truck. Naomi climbs out and winds down the windows before locking the door behind her and travelling in the direction of Daryl.

''You all set?'' he asks her.

''Yeah I think so everything is packed up and ready to go. What about you?'' she asks taking a look over her shoulder and seeing Merle's bike in the bed of his truck ''isn't that Merles?'' she asks again.

''Yeah am all set and yeah crashed mine a year after ya left dint bother getting another one'' Daryl explained.

''Shame. I used to love climbing on it to piss my parents off'' Naomi said smirking up at him.

Daryl nodded his head and brushed his hand across his chin ''yeah they didn't like me much did they?'' he asked.

Naomi nodded her head ''hated that you were a bad influence on me'' Naomi said winking

''I was not!'' Daryl exclaimed.

''Keep telling yourself that!'' Naomi shouted as she walked away from him climbing into her truck and bringing it to life.

* * *

The group were now on their way towards the CDC, there was no conversation shared within Naomi's truck Naomi and Eliza only stared out their allocated windows at the open road while Chester had decided to come and sit up front with his owner and lay his head on her thigh. Naomi was quite thankful for the silence it gave her time to dwell on what had happened in the past 24 hours and it calmed her down that they were finally leaving the place that had caused the group hell. It really proved that in a world like this the safest places really aren't safe for long.

Suddenly Rick came to a halt in front of her causing Naomi to slam on the breaks hard. She stopped the car turning off the engine. Machete in hand she left her truck.

''Stay put guys'' she said whilst walking towards the crowd of survivors gathering. ''What's going on guys?'' she asked.

''RV broke down again. Needs a new hose'' Glenn stated.

Naomi nodded ''Oh I see. Give me a shout if you need me I'm gonna get back to the kids'' she said.

Glenn nodded at her as Naomi made her way back to the children.

''What's going on Naomi?'' Eliza asked her.

''The RV's broke down nothing to-''

''Ya'll Jim it's bad I don't think he can take much more!'' Jacqui exclaimed.

Eliza and Louis both looked at Naomi with wide eyes.

''It's okay just stay in the car I'll be back in a minute'' she said leaving them again.

When she got back to the group Shane and T-dog were going off ahead confusing her for a moment but then she realised it must be something to do with the RV. She walked up to Lori and smiled at her.

''Wow'' Naomi said amazed.

''I know. How are Louis and Eliza holding up?'' she asked kindly.

''Surprisingly well'' she answered nodding.

Everything after this was a blur for Naomi. Shane and T-dog returned and they fixed the RV then they left Jim behind under a tree of all things and now they were outside the CDC panicking and screaming. Naomi had Eliza and Louis behind her as everyone begged for Rick to leave but he wouldn't move adamant that the camera had moved. Walkers were advancing on them and Naomi was shooting her gun as much as she could.

Lori was begging her husband to move as everyone started to walk away from the CDC. Naomi abandoning her instinct to protect the group and her motherly instincts took over as she covered the children in her arms pulling them away from the CDC's closed doors. Suddenly a wide light spread across the blackness around them causing everyone to freeze stunned at what they were seeing.

* * *

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen**_

**_Went to school and I was very nervous_**  
**_No one knew me, no one knew me_**  
**_Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson_**  
**_Look right through me, look right through me_**

**_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_**  
**_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_**  
**_I find it hard to tell you 'cos I find it hard to take_**  
**_When people run in circles, it's a very, very mad world_**  
**_Mad world, mad world, mad world_**

**_Mad world, mad world, mad world_**  
**_Mad world, mad world, mad world_**  
**_If I'm in your world, mad world_**


	12. What The CDC Does To People

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 12

_**Song - Heavy In Your Arms - By Florence And The Machine**_

_**I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced to crown.**_

**_I was a heavy heart to carry_**  
**_My feet dragged across ground_**  
**_And he took me to the river_**  
**_Where he slowly let me drown_**

**_My love has concrete feet_**  
**_My love's an iron ball_**  
**_Wrapped around your ankles_**  
**_Over the waterfall_**

**_I'm so heavy, heavy_**  
**_Heavy in your arms_**  
**_I'm so heavy, heavy_**  
**_Heavy in your arms_**

**_And is it worth the wait_**  
**_All this killing time?_**  
**_Are you strong enough to stand_**  
**_Protecting both your heart and mine_**

* * *

The whole of the group began to walk into the CDC. Eliza and Louis stuck to Naomi like glue as they walked into a lit up open hallway. Then a voice came from behind a post.

''What do you want?'' he asked.

''A chance'' Rick replied.

''That's asking for an awful lot these days'' the man said ''Any of you infected?'' the man asked.

''No, one of our group was but he didn't make it'' Rick said.

''You will all submit a blood test as submission'' he stated.

''We can all agree to that''.

''Get all what you need once those doors close they don't open'' the man ordered.

The group then ran to get their things and returned to hear the man talking to someone to seal with doors at the top entrance. The group then piled into an elevator.

''Dr Edward Jenner'' the man said extending his hand towards Rick.

''Rick Grimes'' said Rick.

''Well you all look harmless enough... except for you I'll have to keep an eye on you'' Jenner said pointing down to Carl who smiled up at Jenner.

Then the elevator stopped and everyone poured out into a long corridor with doors extending down it. Naomi took Louis' and Eliza's hands as they stepped forward. Daryl was behind her keeping a close eye on the three of them. Jenner then opened his mouth again.

''The powers been shut down except in this sector which is sector 5 so that included housing there are comfortable couches in these rooms and there are cots in storage, food and there's a games room that you kids might enjoy just don't play anything that uses power'' Jenner said. ''And there are also showers but make them fast to preserve hot water'' Jenner continued

''Hot, showers?'' Glenn asked hopefully.

''That's what the man said'' T-Dog spoke.

The group then rushed for the rooms and Naomi felt the two children holding her hands pull away as they ran towards an available room. Naomi lost sight of the children for a second but spotted them pulling one of the doors open so she ran after them and saw that they had picked out a room with a couch in it. Chester was right behind her and lies down in a corner and fell asleep. Cleary her Labrador was tired tonight and not interested in doing anything but sleep.

''Kid's I'll take the couch, I'll get you some cots so you can sleep on them'' Naomi said to them smiling.

''Yes please Naomi'' they both said in unison.

''Okay'' she went over to the closet and pulled two cots out for the children. Some men had gone out before Jenner locked the doors and got everyone's bags full of their belongings for them. Glenn had been kind enough to get hers and the children's so Naomi set up the beds and placed everything out ready for the children.

''Right are you two going to be okay showering yourselves?'' she asked them nervously.

''Yes I think so'' Louis said answering for the both of them.

''Alright, if you need me just give me a shout. Now off you go, go and get showered'' Naomi said pushing the two children out the door with a pile of fresh clothes for them both to put on after they were done.

Naomi began to lay out the sleeping bags on the camper beds and on the couch for them all to sleep in, in the night. She smiled to herself once she was done and went off to have a shower herself.

Once she made it to the shower room she saw separate showers all laid out. She picked out one for herself and climbed in, turning on the water and relishing in watching all the blood, dirt and other types of grime fall off her body. She shampooed and conditioned her hair smiling at the fact that she finally had clean hair after the many weeks of it being a greasy mess. Once she finished she found a towel and wrapped it around her hair and then around her body and left the shower room and rushed back towards her's and the children's room. She found Louis and Eliza in there dressed and looking through their backpacks.

''Hey, you two. How about you go and play in the games room? I'll come and get you for dinner'' she said smiling at them.

The two of them only screamed and ran out of door like lightning bolts excited about seeing the games room. Naomi felt happy that she had a bit of alone time before dinner. She had grown to really care for Louis and Eliza in the 24 hours that she had been looking after them but she was definitely going to have to get used to looking after two young children.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Naomi was dressed and ready to go and collect the children for dinner. She walked down the hall towards the game room to find Louis and Eliza playing a board game with Carl and Sophia with Carol watching over them.

''Hello Carol'' Naomi said smiling at her.

''Hello, Naomi. Louis and Eliza have been very well behaved'' she said smiling back at the woman

''Well isn't that nice to hear. I hear dinner is about ready shall we get going?'' Naomi said being civil.

Eliza and Louis jumped up at the mention of dinner and ran towards Naomi and took her hands and they walked out towards the kitchen that stood at the end of the long corridor. As they got closer the smell of pasta filled the air and Naomi could hear her own stomach grumbling as well as Eliza's and Louis's.

Naomi sat both the children down and then sat next to them and dinner began around them. Daryl stood behind her nursing a bottle of Southern Comfort while Naomi helped herself to a glass of wine while tucking into her pasta. Once that was finished Naomi took the children back to their room. She had had one glass of wine being careful not to get herself drunk due to having to put the children to bed.

So she got the children put into bed and knelt down in front of them when Daryl walked into the room. Naomi placed a finger over her lip as she rubbed she children's heads trying to sooth them into sleep. Louis and Eliza's eyes began to close as Daryl came up beside Naomi and glared slightly. Chester was still in the corner sleeping which surprised Naomi since he loved his food, but she shrugged and looked at the children and then at Daryl.

Once heavy breathing was heard from both the children Naomi turned towards Daryl.

''What do you want?'' she asked him in a whisper.

''Came ta talk to ya'' he whispered back.

''Well what do ya want? How much, have you had to drink?'' Naomi asked.

''Only had one bottle of southern comfort and ta talk to ya'' he answered.

''About what?'' she asked standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

Daryl stood up with her and looked at the two sleeping children ''Are ya sure you wanna look after those two, Ni that's a big job'' he said to her.

''Daryl I'm sure you know better than anyone how much I've wanted to be a mother. These two are my responsibility now. They need me'' she said.

''I know'' he said with a frown ''I just... I don't know'' he said ducking his head.

''What Daryl? If you have a problem with me looking after Eliza and Louis then just s-'' Naomi was cut off by Daryl's lips.

Daryl pushed his lips onto hers and brought his hands onto her face which caused Naomi to be unable to pull away. Naomi's hands started to slowly rise until they attached themselves to Daryl's hips. His lips were so familiar on hers and it brought Naomi back to that passionate night they had shared the night before they left. Now they were back together and Naomi could feel all her muscles tingling with excitement as Daryl guided her over towards the couch.

''You, looking after these children. Being a mother figure makes you look so sexy'' he breathed lookin her dead in the eye.

Naomi brought her lips to Daryl's again and then felt herself being lowered into the sleeping bag that lay on the couch.

''You're drunk'' Naomi breathed pulling away from him as she lay on the couch.

''I told ya I only had one bottle of southern comfort! Come on woman that doesn't get me drunk! I'm not even tipsy!'' Daryl spoke.

This caused Naomi to smile and she kissed him again. Hoping that this wasn't a dream. Soon clothes were shed and sweat began to form between them. As once again the sexual tension the two of them had between them was about to be broken as Daryl looked into Naomi's eyes.

''You don't know how much I've wanted to touch you since I realised how much ya hated leaving me and what we had behind'' Daryl spoke honestly.

''Let's not get into this now. Just take me like you did fifteen years ago'' Naomi said placing a hand on Daryl's chest.

Daryl smirked down at her ''Someone's eager for a bit of this'' Daryl said with a rare smile.

Naomi rolled her eyes ''So are you by the look of it'' Naomi said coyly taking Daryl's hardened member into her grasp causing his breath to hitch.

''Ni'' he breathed huskily.

''Just take me now Daryl. Give it to me'' she breathed.

Daryl's lips then smashed against hers and he positioned himself above her. Looking at the children to make sure they weren't stirring and then entered Naomi. Naomi let out a low moan and then Daryl began to thrust into her. It may have been fifteen years since they last had sex but Naomi felt comforted by Daryl coming in and out of her. Both of them tried to make their moans as quiet as possible being careful not to wake the two children that were only a couple of feet away from them.

Naomi felt the familiar feeling in her stomach and she knew she was close to surrendering to Daryl. Then Naomi let out a cry into Daryl's shoulder and collapsed into his arms. Daryl grabbed her and then began to pound into her hard trying to find his own release. Then he found it screaming Naomi's name into her chest. They both froze there for a moment just looking at one another both unsure with what had just happened. Clearly Daryl seeing Naomi with the children had turned him on which caused a surge of hope to run through her heart.

Daryl then laid Naomi down and pulled out of her before giving her one last kiss and leaving her on her own to rest with the children. It took Naomi a few more minutes before she fell asleep as she thought about what had just happened between her and Daryl. She knew they had just had sex but why? Was this way of him showing her that he forgave her? That they could be friends again? That he liked that she had become a mother to two orphaned children? That he still loved her? All these questions ran through her mind.

She knew she loved him still. Seeing him again had proved that. That she cried when they argued proved that. That she let him touch her proved that. That she let him make love to her again proved that. She loved Daryl and she really hoped that what had just happened was a new beginning for them both.

* * *

_**Who is the betrayer?  
Who's the killer in the crowd?  
The one who creeps in corridors  
And doesn't make a sound**_

**_My love has concrete feet_**  
**_My love's an iron ball_**  
**_Wrapped around your ankles_**  
**_Over the waterfall_**

**_My love has concrete feet_**  
**_My love's an iron ball_**  
**_Wrapped around your ankles_**  
**_Over the waterfall_**

**_I'm so heavy, heavy_**  
**_Heavy in your arms_**  
**_I'm so heavy, heavy_**  
**_So heavy in your arms_**

**_This will be my last confession_**  
**_I love you never felt like any blessing_**  
**_(Ohhhh)_**  
**_Whispering like it's a secret_**  
**_Only to condemn the one who hears it_**  
**_With a heavy heart_**

**_Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms_**  
**_(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms_**  
**_(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms_**  
**_(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms_**

**_I was a heavy heart to carry_**  
**_my beloved was weighed down_**  
**_My arms around his neck_**  
**_My fingers laced to crown_**

**_I was a heavy heart to carry_**  
**_But he never let me down_**  
**_When he had me in his arms_**  
**_My feet never touched the ground_**

**_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms._**

**_Heavy, i'm so heavy in your arms._**


	13. Ghost Town

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell 

Chapter 13

_**Song - Shake It Up - By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play**_

_**And every demon wants his pound of flesh**_  
_**But I like to keep some things to myself**_  
_**I like to keep my issues strong**_  
_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**And I've been a fool and I've been blind**_  
_**I can never leave the past behind**_  
_**I can see no way, I can see no way**_  
_**I'm always dragging that horse around**_

_**And our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah**_

* * *

Naomi kept a firm grip on Louis and Eliza's hands as they ran through the hallways of the CDC. Nothing could have prepared Naomi for this; everything was so happy and cheery within the walls of the CDC until Jenner decided to drop the bomb shell that they were going to be blown up.

Naomi had pulled Louis and Eliza into her arms as they cried into her chest. Other than finding out they could have died, the CDC had been very valuable for information. Jenner had revealed that only the brain-stem restarted when you came back as the walking dead and this only got you up and moving and having a taste for human flesh. Also the only way the walkers can die is if they have a shot to the head which wasn't news for the group.

Also you can turn at any time after being bitten and it can be very unpredictable. It was a lot for the group to take in but everything had gone crazy after Jenner told the group that it was time to give up all hope and die with him. Only Jacqui had taken up his offer to stay to Naomi's knowledge.

Naomi is brought to a halt as Shane, Daryl and Rick try and break the glass. Naomi only watches on as they try and fail to break it. She clings to the children and then Carol speaks.

''Rick, I have something that might help'' she speaks quietly.

''Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it'' Shane jokes causing Naomi to scoff.

''Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket'' Carol says bringing out a grenade and handing it to Rick.

Naomi smiles over at Carol and then Rick shouts.

''Oh shit! Everyone get down!'' he shouts.

Naomi pushes Eliza and Louis behind her and to her surprise Daryl shielded her also as an explosion erupts around them and the sound of shattered glass can be heard. Chester is also behind Naomi in front of the children acting as a big fluff ball shield. Daryl hadn't even looked at Naomi since their passionate night last night. Having sex with him again had made her feel close to him again, but he just wasn't having any of it, refusing to listen or look at her as she cradled a crying Louis and Eliza in her arms as they heard their fate.

Naomi picks Louis up into her arms while Eliza grips onto her hand as they jump out of the window and run towards the vehicles before the CDC goes up in flames behind them. Naomi sprints towards her truck making sure that Eliza still has a firm grip on her hand as Louis's grip tightens around Naomi's neck.

Once they are at her truck Naomi shuts the kids firmly in the back while Chester jumps into the front as he was sprinting just behind his owner. Naomi runs around to the other side of her truck and climbs into the passenger side.

''Kid's get down!'' she shouts and ducks as a massive blast of heat overtakes them.

A moment later she looks up to see that the CDC has gone up in flames; she looks at the children in the back and they both nod and her and smile.

Naomi climbs into the back and kisses them both on the forehead before giving Chester a fuss. She smiles at Daryl through her mirror and he scowls back at her causing Naomi to sigh but she starts the engine of her truck and they are on their way. Off into the unknown.

They began to travel away from the city, with the RV leading the way, then Carol's car, then Shane with his jeep, then Naomi with her truck and then bringing up the rear Daryl in his own truck. Naomi has all the windows of her truck breathily open to let the cool air run through the car. Chester is asleep beside her as are Louis and Eliza in the back which relaxes Naomi since the day has been terrifying for both of the children.

Naomi couldn't have expected this to happen, she was only meant to come home to see her sick father but now she'd lost him along with her mother, found her best friend again, has a dog as her loyal companion and finding herself taking care of two young children as she has become their carer. They were her responsibility now.

Naomi sees the cars in front of her begin to slow down and she got out of her truck.

"What's going on guys?" Naomi asked concerned as she made her way to the group.

Rick looked at her and spoke "There's a town near here and it has supplies and a group of us are going".

Naomi nodded and looked at Lori "I'll come with you guys, Lori could you keep an eye on Eliza and Louis please?" she asked her softly.

Lori nodded at her "Of course honey" she said warmly, Naomi then glanced at Andrea who was sitting on the steps of the RV, and was worried there was a crazed look in her dark blue eyes and she wondered if Andrea was slowly going mad.

"Dale, is Andrea ok?" Naomi asked concerned.

Dale looked at her with worry in his kind eyes "She wants to kill herself so I took her gun away" he said with a sigh.

Naomi nodded in understanding and made her towards Eliza and Louis.

"Kids me, Daryl, Glenn and Rick are going into a local town to get supplies, we won't be long I promise" she said softly.

Eliza and Louis nodded in understanding and hugged her good bye, before she left with the group.

* * *

As they walked into the town Naomi couldn't help but wince at the gore that was around the town, blood was splattered on the pavement and bodies littered the floor.

"Split into pairs" Rick orders, and Naomi finds herself with Daryl, who is still not talking to her.

Daryl and Naomi went into an abandoned supermarket and Naomi finally fed up with the silence between them snaps.

"If you regret last night then Daryl just say it, because I sure as hell don't" she snapped angrily and she stormed off to the fruit section holding her machete tightly.

Daryl watched her go in a stunned silence, he sure as hell didn't regret sleeping with her last night, and it brought back memories of their passionate night and the morning after 15 years ago.

_Daryl felt Naomi curl into his side, as he shifted around to get comfortable in his bed , they had moved upstairs to his room in the loft , after their well Daryl , wasn't going to call it fucking so he decided to just call it love making , he didn't care about Merle's rules of being man this is what he had with Naomi._

_Love_

_Daryl buried his face into her dark brown wavy hair, breathing in her wild roses and lily scent._

_He felt Naomi turn towards him then, and he glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table it was 3:00._

_Naomi looked at him with those hard yet soft dark brown eyes as she said something that made him feel happy._

"_I don't regret last night Daryl that was the most wonderful night of my life" Naomi said cupping his face in her hands._

_Daryl grinned at her then "Neither do I Naomi" he said huskily and brought his mouth down to hers._

But she had lied to him all those promises she made to him meant nothing to her and he had loved her, for years he still loved Naomi Elizabeth Bates underneath all the anger he harboured towards her.

Then the apocalypse happened and Naomi came back.

At first Daryl thought he was seeing things back at the Atlanta camp when he saw Naomi, Merle had told him about her parents and how Naomi had been forced to kill them with her machete.

Daryl had been furious with her, he had never been so angry with Naomi until that night, but she had tried to talk to him but when he had yelled at her the hurt, the betrayal and loneliness he held for her had erupted.

After he had yelled at her, he had stalked off to his tent, and had stayed there until the morning and had looked at Naomi, she looked different, her dark brown hair was darker and wavier and so were her dark brown eyes they were darker, she was taller but not as tall as him.

Naomi had tried to talk to him again but Daryl had once again snapped at her, calling her a cold bitch and when she had curled up against the tree, he had said "Fuck you bitch".

After he had calmed down Daryl had wanted to apologise to her, but Merle had stopped him telling him that Naomi thought he was useless and pathetic.

Daryl knew that Naomi didn't think that of him but when he had found that she confided in Lori about their relationship, he had been pissed off, and had gone to her tent, his emotions boiling with rage.

When Naomi had asked him if they could fix their friendship, he had exploded in a fit of rage, asking her why the hell should they, then Naomi said they were best friends.

If Naomi had really been his best friend, she wouldn't have let him sleep with her thinking about that night made him ache, he wasn't a virgin but hell he had fantasised about sleeping with Naomi, but when she had left the next day that had pissed him off.

Daryl had then seen Naomi cry at that revelation and he had admitted that although he was still angry with her for leaving him, he sure as hell didn't hate her.

They were slowly mending their friendship, then Merle had gone missing, and he had learned from Rick how Naomi had tried to stop them from leaving Merle but the group had dragged her off.

Then the walker attack on the camp and Naomi becoming the adoptive mother to Eliza and Louis, Daryl was weary about Naomi taking on a such a big responsibility, it wasn't that he didn't think she was capable and it wasn't that he didn't hate kids either he loved them hell, he and Naomi had babysat her two god sisters Maggie and Beth Greene for Christ sake when they had visited her aunt and uncle.

Then they slept together again at the CDC and Daryl had felt never felt so at peace having Naomi in his arms.

He knew that if he was going to get involved with Naomi he was going to have to warm up to the kids.

Seeing Naomi act as a mother to them two kids made her look sexy, not to mention it turned Daryl on.

Daryl realised then that he still loved Naomi yeah even after all these years and would prove to her that he still loved her.

'Even if it means being a dad' he thought with a humouring grin.

* * *

Naomi had found tinned food and some large bottles of cherry coke, powdered eggs tomato soup, and sweets, she shoved all of it in her duffle bag and then found some books for the kids, smiling slightly Naomi shoved them in along with the dog food she picked up from the counter along with some toiletries.

A pair of mutilated female hands grabbed Naomi's right arm, causing Naomi to fall over in surprise, and her gun falling over toward the desk counter.

She reached for her machete only to find it gone and to see it ten feet away, Naomi saw the walker grab at her boot clad feet trying to bite her.

Naomi kicked the walker in the face, hearing its nose break but the didn't loosen its grip on her ankle.

Desperate now, Naomi tried to reach for her gun but she still couldn't reach for it.

As Naomi tried to reach for anything to use as a weapon, she heard a raspy growl, Naomi turned around and froze in horror as two more walkers stumbled towards her.

"HELP PLEASE, DARYL HE-"Naomi's voice was cut off as she managed wrench her right arm free only to slip on the bloody floor as a male walker grabbed her by her hair and she banged her head.

Darkness crept into her vision as her thoughts went out to Daryl, Eliza, Louis and Chester.

* * *

Daryl was worried; he knew something wasn't right; he was just about to, go check on Naomi when he heard her scream.

"HELP PLEASE, DARYL HE-" Naomi's voice cut off but Daryl had charged towards the area where Naomi had screamed and found her crumpled on the floor with three walkers , one of them was pulling at her hair.

Daryl shot the first two with his crossbow seeing two arrows hit the walkers foreheads, grabbing a wooden board, Daryl smashed it on the last walker's head killing it and it let go of Naomi's hair.

Naomi flung herself into Daryl's arms gasping for breath; Daryl wrapped his own arms around her tightly trying to comfort her, but his mind was whirling with emotions.

"You ok, did it bite you?" Daryl asked trying not to show how worried he was on the outside but on the inside he was panicking.

Naomi shook her head "No it didn't bite or scratch me" she said still feeling shocked.

He had nearly fucking lost her because he was pissed about them sleeping together at the CDC, he wasn't mad at her anymore he was just confused about their relationship.

Daryl pulled away and helped Naomi get the stuff she had found and pulled her out of the supermarket.

They made their way to Rick and Glenn who looked up at them as they approached.

"Did you guys find anything" Rick asked hopefully.

Naomi nodded "I have food and other stuff in my bag" she said feeling calmer now.

Daryl glanced at Rick then "We ran into three walkers but that's it" Daryl said seriously.

"Alright lets get back" and they walked back to the jammed highway none of them aware of the herd of walkers stumbling towards the group.

* * *

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_  
_**So shake him off, oh woah**_

_**I am done with my graceless heart**_  
_**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart**_  
_**Cause I like to keep my issues strong**_  
_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**_  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_  
_**So shake him off, oh woah**_

_**And given half the chance would I take any of it back**_  
_**It's a final mess but it's left me so empty**_  
_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_


	14. Highway From Hell

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 14 

**_Song -__ Break Me Down - By Red_**

_**A long day alone  
Emptiness is so real  
Never having peace of mind  
Running from what I can't take  
And there is nowhere left to hide  
Turn and face these empty lies  
All alone, heart unturned  
Trying to find**_

**_Break me down replace this fear inside_**  
**_Take this nothingness from me_**  
**_I want to fight_**  
**_I want to shine_**  
**_I want to rise_**  
**_Break me down_**

**_I try to find myself_**  
**_I find the stranger trapped inside_**  
**_And I'll take one more step away_**  
**_From the face I used to recognize_**  
**_Familiar shadows closing in_**  
**_Suffocating fear descends_**  
**_You killed a life, uncovered eyes_**

* * *

Naomi got back into her truck giving Eliza and Louis two books to read as they drived on the road once again she had given the other two books to Carl and Sophia.

Daryl was on Merle's motorcycle after his truck had run out of gas and had put his stuff in her truck, Naomi was just glad he was talking to her again.

Naomi then noticed they were on a highway filled with smashed cars and quickly glanced at Eliza and Louis.

"Kids don't look" she told them firmly and to her relief they didn't look at the abandoned cars and also cars filled with dead bodies.

Naomi grimaced at the thought of walkers dragging people from their cars.

She heard the "hiss" of the RV's overheated radiator over the chattering voices of everyone else and got out of her truck.

"I knew this would happen eventually," Dale said, very close to throwing his hat down on the ground in frustration.

"Maybe we can find a hose to fix it in one of these other vehicles," Glenn stated, shielding his eyes against the sun as he gazed down the road.

"We can at least scavenge some supplies from these cars," Daryl muttered as he strode off, peeking into windows.

"This is a graveyard," Lori spoke up. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

The group froze in place for a moment and digested her comment. Naomi was the first to reply.

"Lori I'm sure these aren't worried about us looking through their cars , they probably had bigger things to worry about" She said comfortingly and walked back to her truck , machete at the ready in one hand as she opened the passenger door on her truck and got the kids out , Naomi picked up Louis who held onto her neck tightly while Eliza held her right hand , Chester walking alongside them.

The rest of the group began wandering among the stranded vehicles searching for anything that might be of use. T-Dog returned to the Winnebago and retrieved a gas container and length of hose and he and Daryl began siphoning precious fuel from the stalled cars. Naomi was rifling through the boot of a Mercedes with the kids and she had found some warm clothes for them and a pair of warm coats for them along with some converse trainers that would fit them and some dog treats for Chester when she heard Carol speak. She pulled her head out of the car and looked to where Carol was browsing through suitcases in the back of an SUV.

"We're going to need clothes," Carol commented, pulling out a red short-sleeved shirt. She caught Naomi 's glance and then said, almost sheepishly, "Ed never let me wear nice things like this." Naomi guessed that "Ed" had been the type of dad and husband that Daryl's dad had been when he had been alive. She instructed Carol to "Hold it up under your chin." She then took a step back and considered the garment with a critical eye. "That colour suits you," she told Carol. "You should take it."

Dale kept watch atop his Winnebago while the others (save for Andrea) made their way along the road. Suddenly he alerted Rick, who whisper-yelled to those nearest him – walkers were approaching!

Without even hesitating Naomi got Eliza and Louis under a minivan, along with Chester and underneath a black coach was Carol and Sophia and she saw to her relief that Daryl was safe as well.

* * *

Naomi watched from underneath the minivan with the kids as Daryl, the supposedly racist redneck, emerged from his hiding place to kill a walker that was coming towards a bleeding T-Dog and then place its carcass on a prone T-Dog as a cover.

The huge herd, of walkers slowly passed by as everyone held as still as possible in their various safe places. As the last one shuffled by, Carol started to wriggle out from underneath the car. The very slight noise she made attracted two walkers who were lagging behind the herd. Frozen with fear Naomi watched in horror along with Eliza Louis and Sophia and the others as Carol was literally devoured by the two walkers.

Carol's screams of agony were heard by the group and Naomi could hear the tearing of flesh and bone and saw blood spray over the car Carol had been hiding under.

Unable to handle it anymore Sophia ran from the car she had been hiding with Naomi and Eliza and Louis as she ran towards her mother.

Naomi quickly kissed Eliza and Louis's foreheads before running behind Sophia as they ran towards Carol.

"MUMMY"! Eliza screamed terrified for the woman who had become a mother to her and her baby brother.

"MAMA"! Louis sobbed hysterically trying to go to his mother but Eliza threw her arms around to stop him.

* * *

Daryl watched in horror as Naomi ran after Sophia as they ran to the car where Carol was being attacked by the two walkers.

Daryl got and ran behind his crossbow rubbing against him as he ran behind them.

"NAOMI"! He yelled seeing her stop along with Sophia.

* * *

Naomi and Sophia finally reached Carol, Naomi tried not to cry but fucking hell it was hard not to.

Carol's neck had been torn into while her arm was practically showing the bone.

"Oh god, Carol." Naomi sobbed holding the dying woman in her arms. Carol's blood started seeping into Naomi's top.

"I don't know what to do Carol" Naomi cried feeling helpless and feeling sick.

Naomi tried to staunch the bleeding with a rag she had, found but the blood soaked through the cloth.

"Naomi, please take care of my little girl" Carol managed to rasp out.

Naomi nodded "Of course I will Carol" she said feeling tears run down her face.

Carol nodded seeming at peace with this and turned to her daughter.

Naomi turned away giving them some privacy and when she turned around Carol had given Sophia her gold necklace and told her she loved her daughter and kissed her cheek and was now leaning against the car.

Naomi pulled herself up and pulled out her silencer and kneeled down next to Carol, she was already unconscious.

Naomi pulled Sophia into her and the little girl closed her eyes as Naomi placed the gun at Carol's left temple and pulled.

The gun went off silently and Naomi pulled Sophia into her arms as the twelve year old girl began to sob into her.

Naomi hugged Sophia tightly as her grip tightened on Naomi's blood stained vest top and they both went back to the where the group was.

"NAOMI" Daryl yelled out and they both saw Daryl running towards her , the relief on his face when he saw them safe and the saw Carol behind them dead , his look turned to sorrow.

"C'mon Ni we've gotta go" he said gently putting an arm around her as they walked back to the group.

When the group saw that Daryl had found Naomi and Sophia unhurt aside from the blood on their clothes they cheered, but the smiles faded when they saw that Carol wasn't with them.

"Sophia go with Eliza honey" Naomi said giving the young girl a comforting smile and Eliza took Sophia gently by the arm, where she, Carl and Louis were playing while Naomi went to talk to the others.

"Naomi where's Carol?" Lori asked worried as she hugged her friend.

Naomi swallowed "Carol got bit by two walkers who were behind the herd, she thought it was safe and then they heard her and they bit her arm and neck" Naomi said Carol's screams echoing in her head.

"It wasn't your fault Naomi, you tried to save Carol" Dale said comfortingly to the young woman.

Shane however stared at her hard in the eyes "Did you put her down?" he demanded.

Naomi stared him hard and showed him her gun, he touched it and he flinched.

The gun was still hot, Naomi had put Carol out of her misery and was now Sophia's adoptive mother as well as Eliza and Louis's adoptive mother and judging by the way Daryl was acting around he was now the kids' adoptive father.

Before Rick could ask Naomi where Carol's body was, a loud gunshot was heard followed by the kids screaming in fright and they ran to the woods.

* * *

_**I'm trying to find  
Break me down replace this fear inside  
Take this nothingness from me  
I want to fight  
I want to shine  
I want to rise  
Break me down**_

_**Replace this fear inside**_  
_**Take this nothingness from me**_  
_**I want to fight**_  
_**I want to shine**_  
_**I want to rise**_  
_**Break me down**_

_**Break me down**_  
_**I want to fight**_  
_**I want to shine**_  
_**I want to rise**_  
_**Break me down**_  
_**Break me down**_

_**Break me!**_


	15. Old Friends

AN: I'm going to go AU with the three next chapters they follow the how the episodes go.

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 15

_**Song: Yellow – By Coldplay**_

_**Look at the stars **_

_**Look how they shine for you **_

_**And everything you do **_

_**Yeah, they were all yellow  
**_

_**I came along**_

_**I wrote a song for you**_

_**And all the things you do**_

_**And it was called 'Yellow'**__  
_

* * *

Things happened in a blur for Naomi after they had gone to the woods; Rick had taken a shot Carl along with Otis an old friend of her parents and her aunt and uncle, back to Hershel's farm while the rest of them waited.

It was getting dark now and Naomi was jostled out of her thoughts when she heard Eliza speak.

"Mom Carl will be okay wont he?" Eliza asked worriedly.

Naomi picked her and sat her on her lap as she spoke "I'm sure Carl will be fine and I'm sure Hershel is doing everything he can" she assured her , Louis was asleep with his head on Naomi's shoulder.

A loud scream made Naomi jump to her feet "Stay here with Dale and T-Dog" she yelled and ran towards where the screaming was along with Daryl.

Naomi looked around. Andrea was missing, they suddenly heard her shrieking. "Andrea?" Lori cried out.

They ran to the source of her voice, Naomi gripped her machete tightly as she sprinted ahead of them, the muscles of her legs were burning, she stopped when she saw woman on a horse wielding a bat, she smashed the walker in the head and Naomi quickly ran to stab it through the face as she helped Andrea up.

Naomi gripped her sword tightly as she sprinted ahead of them, the muscles of her legs were burning, and she stopped when she saw a woman on a horse wielding a bat, she smashed the walker in the head and Danni quickly ran to stab it through the face as she helped Andrea up.

It was Maggie Greene her god sister.

"Lori?" The woman said urgently. "Lori Grimes?"

"I'm Lori." Lori said as she ran forward.

"Rick sent me you gotta come now!"

"What?" Lori said, sounding confused.

"There's been an accident – Carl's been shot." She said. "He's still alive – but you gotta come now…"

"Alright Maggie take Lori now" Naomi said firmly as she pointed at Maggie.

"Lori do you trust me?" Naomi asked her friend seriously.

Lori stared at her close friend "Of course I trust you Ni" she said truthfully.

"Then go Rick needs you – Go with Maggie now!" Naomi said calmly.

Lori nodded and took her backpack off as she handed it to Naomi.

"Rick said you had others on the highway!" She said. "That big traffic snarl?"

"Uh-huh." Glenn said.

She began to give them directions to their farm as Naomi handed the pack to Lori, the woman shook her head. "No, keep it with you."

Naomi nodded as the two galloped away.

"We need to get back now." Naomi said as she cut down a Walker with ease.

They turned and ran right back to the highway. They al frantically ran back, Dale looked at them and their horrified faces. "What's wrong?" He asked them, fearing the worst.

"Nothing much Shane and Otis went into town to get supplies and we have to get to the farm now" she said firmly and Dale nodded and they all got into their cars , Naomi had put Sophia's things into her truck and saw that the three kids had gone asleep with Chester sleeping on their laps.

Naomi saw that Daryl had given T-Dog some pills from Merle's stash and she smiled slightly before driving behind Glenn.

She thought about their situation… Carol was shot, Carol was dead, and Sophia , Eliza and Louis were caught worrying for their friend. No child should be facing this… it was too much for them.

Night was falling, the road was dark and the only way she could see was by the headlights of both cars. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel a bit before they made a turn. She saw a lit house in the distance. That had to be the house they were headed to. Naomi paused so that they could close the wooden gate Glenn had opened to let them in.

Both cars stopped when they were within the vicinity of the house and they got out. "Should we knock? It looks like someone lives here…" Glenn said.

T-Dog looked at him dryly, he was in pain. "We're past this kind this stuff aren't we?" He said as they walked to the house. Once they were on the porch a woman's voice made them jump.

"Did you close the gate on the way in?" She asked.

It was Maggie. Glenn began to stutter about.

"Yeah, we did." Naomi said assuredly. She leaned forward. "It's good to see you Maggie!"

Maggie smiled and to the group' shock hugged her old friend warmly as the kids got out of the car , Chester walking alongside them.

"Look," T-Dog said. "We're here to help, is there anything we can do?"

"Just come indoors and meet everyone" Maggie said warmly and she led to the farmhouse , Daryl walked alongside Naomi and to Naomi's warmth , Eliza took a hold of Daryl's right hand and she saw that Daryl smiled.

Naomi smiled and hugged Louis who was still in her arms.

Louis was suddenly wide awake. "Carl!"

"Come on."

They walked into the house and Louis jumped out of her arms, Lori greeted them and Naomi hugged her. "How is he?"

"He not out of it yet…" She said quietly. "Rick's been giving him blood…"

"We're here for you." She said gently as the kids went over to Carl's side where they stood beside Rick's knees to look at her friend.

"Thank you." Lori said gently as Rick put a gentle hand on Eliza, Louis and Sophia's shoulders. Patricia took Glenn and T-Dog away.

"Kids, we should leave them be for a short while, okay?" Naomi said gently. "Come on, we'll go sit with T-Dog and Glenn and Daryl."

They nodded as they left the room. They walked into the kitchen where they sat, Patricia got up. "Thanks for your help Patricia" Naomi said with a smile.

"It was no trouble hon." She said smiling at Naomi and she gave a smile at Daryl.

Maggie entered the room then and grinned at Naomi and Daryl before talking to the kids.

Maggie looked down at Sophia, Eliza and Louis. "Would you kids like a sandwich?" she asked

"Yes please." they said quietly.

"Would you like anything?" Maggie asked Isobel.

"No thanks." She said with a smile as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

Naomi glanced around then and saw that Daryl had gone to pitch up his tent probably "I'm going to pitch up our tent, kids stay here with Maggie" and she kissed them on the forehead and Chester stayed with the kids.

* * *

Soon Naomi had pitched up her tent and had all their stuff unpacked in their tent, all the beds were made and Naomi had put Sophia's cot next to Eliza's knowing that they were close.

She was now taking a photo album out of her suitcase and smiled softly at the photo, She was in her cheerleading uniform which was red and black, with Shady Dale on the front of her top in black writing, Daryl was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with his ripped blue jeans and they grinned at her, they were both aged 15 in that photo.

Sighing Naomi got out of the tent and went back to the house, her thoughts turning to her aunt and uncle.

Naomi then realised she was still wearing the blood stained vest with Carol's blood.

Maggie noticed the blood "Is that yours... her voice trailed off. Naomi shook her head "It's not mine it's Sophia's mother's blood, she got killed by walkers"

Glenn saw them and hurried to Naomi's side.

Naomi must have looked like a mess with blood everywhere and her arm was bleeding again. She walked over to him and he was instantly on her side. "I'm fine," She started. "Just hose me down before we get inside." She said grimly.

"I'll go get Maggie." He said.

She nodded as she leaned against the post as he ran into the house. Moments later Maggie was with them as she led Naomi to the side of the house where a green water-hose was coiled up on the side. She drew it out as Naomi held the light and sword to Glenn, he accepted them and Maggie turned the water on. "You ready?" Maggie said.

"Yeah." Naomi said with a nod.

She braced herself as the cold water hit her; it felt good against her grimy skin in this heat as it washed away blood, mud, and sweat.

Naomi held up her hand and gave Maggie a thumbs-up as she shut the water off. They paused when they heard a truck drive up. Glenn looked up. "Shane's back."

"Where did Shane go?" She asked Glenn as she shook her hair.

"To get things so that Hershel can operate on Carl." She strapped her machete to her back as Glenn walked with her over to them. Shane was limping as he carried things out of the truck.

"Otis?" The old man she assumed was Hershel asked. Rick and Lori rushed out; Maggie supported Naomi as Glenn went to help Shane.

"… He…" Shane shook his head sadly. "He…"

"We say nothing to Patricia." The old man said. "Until after, I need her!"

Maggie helped Naomi limp into the house. "Let's get your arm stitched up." She said. She nodded as she let Maggie help her into the house. Her face was sad, intensely sad, even as they sat in the kitchen she looked like she was fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry about Otis?" Naomi said feeling sad , she had known Otis since she and Daryl were kids.

Maggie nodded. "I've known him a long time." She said. "Ever since I was a kid… He's been on this farm since before my mother died…"

Glenn walked into the kitchen, he had followed them in. Naomi 's arm was now stitched up and Maggie was bandaging it. "Who else?" Glenn asked. "Who else have you lost?"

She let out a small sob.

"You said I had to make it okay somehow." Glenn said. "That's been what you've been trying to do, right?" He turned to the fridge that was covered with pictures. "Which ones?"

Maggie got up as she walked over to Glenn, Naomi simply turned in her seat. She pointed to a picture of Annette. "Step-mother," She then pointed to the picture of Shawn. "Step brother…"

Naomi smiled sadly. "I lost people too." She said quietly. "We all have… those are the times we're in."

"Eliza and Louis aren't your kids, are they?" Maggie asked her.

"Their not… No… Our camp got attacked and their parents were killed and I adopted them…" she said with a small smile as she remembered them calling her mom.

Patricia walked in and smiled happily. "We saved that little boy."

They looked at Patricia sadly. Naomi got up. "I should go see him." She nodded to Maggie and Glenn.

Naomi limped through the hall as she walked into the room where Carl was asleep. Lori smiled up at her as she caressed her son's hair. "He's going to be fine." She said happily.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah…" She smiled gently as she walked over to the bedside to sit beside Lori. She stared at Carl and never in her life had she felt so relieved. "Maybe…" Naomi said, her throat felt tight. "Maybe it means we're going to be safe… you know… hope."

Lori nodded as she pressed her son's hands to her lips. "I hope so." She said gently. "I hope so."

She got up to go check on Sophia knowing that Eliza and Louis were outside with Chester , Sophia was asleep on a couch in the living room. She gently crouched down to study her face, tears clung to her eyelashes; the girl had cried herself to sleep again. She gently ran a finger across her cheek as she stirred and woke up. " Naomi?" She said gently.

"Hey, baby girl." She said gently.

"Is Carl okay?" She asked.

Naomi nodded with a gentle smile. "He's going to be fine." She said. "Go back to sleep."

Sophia nodded and obeyed. Naomi let out a sigh as Hershel walked in. "Let me take a look at your arm." He said to her kindly.

"It's fine – I've had worse." She replied softly.

"It's best to be safer rather than sorry." He said as he watched her get up.

"Fine…" She said as she limped after him.

It turned out it really was just sprained, and he gave her something to wrap it up in. "What happened?" He asked.

So he wanted to know what happened on the road. "We came across a herd on the highway and I sprained my wrist." She said. He nodded and frowned "Where's your parents Naomi?" he asked concerned.

Naomi swallowed, "They didn't make it" and Hershel gave her arm a squeeze and left.

Naomi went to sit on the porch, she sat on the swing and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Her sleep was full of disturbing dreams that seemed to have no end; it seemed like it forever before morning came. The sound of motors brought her back into awareness, she found that someone had draped a blanket over her; she sat up groggily as she wrapped it around her shoulders when she saw that the rest of their group had finally arrived. Daryl got off his bike before he walked over to her.

"How's the kid?" He asked as Lori, Rick, Maggie, Glenn, and T-Dog walked out.

"He's better." She said gently. "He's out of danger…" She hugged herself. "How was it getting here?" She said as she surveyed the others as they went to talk to Lori and Rick.

"Just fine, kinda a long way to come out, just for this middle-of-nowhere farm." He crossed his arm. "The kids?"

"They are with Carl." Naomi said softly.

"You look like you've been roughed up." He said and he meant it.

"Your concern is overwhelming." She said dryly.

"I mean it, you get into trouble?" He said.

"I bruised my wrist when I tried to save Carol." She clutched the blanket tighter around her, the air wasn't cold but her bones felt chilled. "How are you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Looks like we're staying here for a while" he said and he looked at her then "You scared me when you ran after Sophia and tried to save Carol, I thought I'd lost ya Ni" he said and Naomi saw that he looked vulnerable.

"I'm safe Daryl and I promised Carol I would take care of Sophia and I will" She said firmly.

Daryl looked at her then "You're a good mom and those kids need you and at least they got you" and to her shock he hugged her.

"At least we're all here together…" She said as she looked up at him again.

* * *

_**So then I took my time **_

_**Oh what a thing to've done **_

_**And it was all yellow**_

_**Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones**_

_**Turn into something beautiful**_

_**D'you know? You know I love you so**_

_**You know I love you so**__**I swam across**_

_**I jumped across for you**_

_**Oh what a thing to do**_

_**'Cause you were all yellow**__**I drew a line**_

_**I drew a line for you**_

_**Oh what a thing to do**_

_**And it was all yellow**__**Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones**_

_**Turn into something beautiful**_

_**D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry**_

_**For you I bleed myself dry**__**It's true**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine for**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine**__**Look at the stars**_

_**Look how they shine for you**_

_**And all the things that you do**_


	16. Confessions

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 16 

_**Song: Paradise – By Coldplay**_

_**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes**_

**_When she was just a girl_**  
**_She expected the world_**  
**_But it flew away from her reach_**  
**_And the bullets catch in her teeth_**  
**_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_**  
**_The wheel breaks the butterfly_**  
**_Every tear a waterfall_**  
**_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_**  
**_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_**

* * *

The next few days were peaceful at Hershel's farm he had been kind and allowed them to stay on one condition no guns unless they were in danger and everyone was fine with that aside from Andrea and Shane and Naomi just shook her head as she thought of them two something was wrong with Andrea.

Naomi shook those thoughts away as she went over to help Lori with the washing, the kids were playing with Beth and Jimmy who had hugged Naomi when they had found out that she was alive and had talked.

"Hey Naomi how are you?" Lori asked smiling at her, Sophia was coping well with help from Naomi and the little girl had become very close to Naomi and Eliza and Louis and to the groups surprise Daryl as well.

"I'm fine, I just, Lori I love Daryl and I never stopped loving him but I don't know if he still feels that way about me" she said feeling hopeless.

Lori looked at her then "Daryl went hunting just now didn't he?" she asked smiling.

Naomi nodded and Lori continued "Well when he gets back tell him how you feel, I know for a fact Naomi that he does love you and we saw that on the highway when he tore after you and Sophia so just tell him" she finished smiling and looked at her then as they finished cleaning up and Lori finally spoke up.

"I'm worried about Andrea, Naomi she hasn't been right since the CDC and there's always that maniac look in her eyes Ni" Lori confided in her and Naomi looked at her then.

"Maybe you should talk to Rick" Naomi offered and Lori nodded in agreement.

Naomi then saw Glenn with Maggie and smiled, pleased that Glenn and Maggie had found each other.

She then glanced up at Andrea, who was sitting on the rooftop of the RV with her gun, 'Seriously what did Andrea do around here' Naomi thought annoyed.

Then Naomi heard Andrea screaming "Walker! Walker!" Andrea's scream from the top of the RV pulled Naomi out of her thoughts.

_Oh no. _

Naomi shielded her eyes from the sun and could barely make out a figure emerging from the woods.

Andrea was shouting, "I can get him from here! I can get him."

"Do. Not. Shoot!" Rick called to her as the men ran out into the field, weapons ready to take down whatever had emerged from the tree line.

At the sound of shouting, Eliza, Sophia and Louis and Lori who was sitting next to her and, Maggie and Patricia rushed out to join her on the porch.

"Just one?" Maggie asked, breathlessly.

"Looks like it." All the sudden something hit Naomi. That walker looked vaguely familiar. Even from a distance she could make out the clothes that he had left in that morning.

Oh god.

"Daryl," she whispered in shock. "That's Daryl."

"What?" Maggie moved down the steps.

"NO DARYL NO ANDREA DONT SHOOT HIM!" Naomi screamed as Eliza, Sophia and Louis ran to her in fright.

"Andrea, no! Don't shoot!" Dale yelled.

Too late. The blonde aimed, fired and the man who Naomi knew was Daryl and he hit the ground.

"Nooooooo!" Screams went up everywhere and Naomi was down the stairs and running out to the field in a flash.

"Is he alive?" Naomi was shouting to them as she ran past the camper to meet them halfway between the field and house. "Tell me, Rick! Is he alive?"

"He's alive. He's alive!" Rick said. "Unconscious. We have to get him into the house, now!"

Relief swept over her followed quickly by anger towards Andrea.

"What were you thinking?" She yelled storming towards the RV.

"I was thinking that I needed to protect the camp." Andrea snapped back coldly.

Naomi snapped and she wrenched her right hand back before punching Andrea in the face again and heard the satisfying crack, that she had broke Andrea's nose again.

Behind her Naomi could hear Eliza cheering along with Sophia while Louis shocked her by what he said.

"Go mom your badass go hit her again" Louis called out but thankfully Lori took the kids in giving Naomi the thumbs up while Maggie and Beth grinned.

Dale held up a hand, "Ladies."

"Shut up Dale," Andrea turned her back to him.

A wave of pain passed over Dale's face and Naomi's heart ached for him. How could Andrea be so cold hearted towards him all the time?

"You almost killed Daryl. Thank god you're a crappy shot." She spat at the woman.

Fire burned in Andrea's eyes. "Do you think this is helping, Naomi? I already feel shitty enough. Thank you very much."

Naomi's fists curled into tight balls. She couldn't remember the last time she was this angry. "Maybe if you actually helped where you were needed this wouldn't have happened."

Dale tried to intervene again. "Now, Naomi. I don't think throwing insults around is going to help here."

Andrea talked over him, "I'm sorry I don't enjoy doing bitch work like you. Who the hell actually enjoys cooking and laundry anyway and taking care of kids? What I'm doing actually matters. What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be there in soothing Daryl?"

"Andrea," Naomi's voice was cold. "You, know what I think you should go fuck yourself." With that she stalked off to the farmhouse. She had a dinner to finish cooking and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Dinner went on as planned, with Daryl recovering in the next room. The food was delicious, but everyone was quiet. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Naomi couldn't stand it. She hadn't seen Daryl since they dragged him in from the field, bandaged him up and were instructed by Hershel that he needed to rest. She hated to admit that not being able to see him was driving her nuts.

So she used dinner as an excuse to get away from the awkward company. "I'm going to take something into Daryl."

He was lying in bed with his back facing towards her, "You awake?"

Daryl turned, pulling the sheet up around his body. "Yeah."

"Hungry?" She held the plate up.

"Hells, yeah."

He struggled to sit up, but Naomi didn't offer to help knowing that he would probably just refuse her anyway. Once he was situated, she sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the plate. "Slaved all day over this, so you better tell me how much you like it."

He smirked.

She watched him eat before engaging in conversation. "Andrea thinks there's something wrong with me for actually liking to cook and wash clothes and taking care of the kids."

"That woman thinks she's a dude. Ignore her."

Naomi smiled before asking the question she really wanted to ask, "What happened out there?"

He chewed on some potato salad before answering.

"She shot at me! What did ya think happened?"

"No, out in the woods."

"There were walkers. Attacked me while I was passed out and I lost my deer." Daryl said annoyed.

"Passed out?" Naomi asked worried.

"Damn horse threw me. I rolled down the ledge and took an arrow in the side." He thought it would be best to leave his Merle hallucination out of the story. "I didn't know if I would make it out." His tough guy exterior faded slightly.

"I'm glad you did."

"I promised ya." He repositioned his body and Naomi noticed a slight wince cross his face.

"Lori told me you wanted to talk to me," he said before shovelling another heaping forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

Naomi took a deep breath "Daryl, I love you" she said gauging his reaction.

Daryl stared at her then in silence "You love me?" he asked dumbfounded that even after all these years that Naomi still loved him.

Shit.

Naomi met his gaze evenly and realised with anguish that he didn't love her, who was she fuckin kidding.

"I'll let you eat" and she ran out of the room before Daryl could reply.

* * *

_**And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la**_  
_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_  
_**And so lying underneath those stormy skies**_  
_**She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"**_

_**This could be**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**This could be**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh**_  
_**This could be**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**This could be**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**_


	17. Reconnecting Our Feelings

An: Hey readers I have a flickr page for this story , so here's the link and enjoy.

This is the site for Reconnecting with Your Past in Hell Images photos/kol_and_elena/

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 17

_**Song – Wonderwall – By Oasis**_

_**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now**_

_**Back beat, the word was on the street**_  
_**That the fire in your heart is out**_  
_**I'm sure you've heard it all before**_  
_**But you never really had a doubt**_  
_**I don't believe that anybody**_  
_**Feels the way I do about you now**_

* * *

It had been a week since Naomi had told Daryl she loved him and she was avoiding him, Daryl saw that Eliza, Sophia, Carl and Louis were playing near the tents and Naomi was in the fields putting up the wet clothes.

As if sensing his gaze on her Naomi caught his gaze and she smiled faintly at him before putting the last of the washing in the line and began walking back to where the kids were playing.

Daryl watched her interact with the kids, watched how she picked up Louis while Eliza and Sophia took her hands.

It was then that Daryl Dixon was going to tell Naomi tonight how he felt about her.

That morning Naomi had along with the others tried to get out a walker out of a well only to have it split in half and they had to shut the well.

Now Naomi was cooking dinner along with Lori; they were going to cook the freshly hunted deer, Daryl had gotten them and when the food was cooked Naomi, added some spices that Patricia had insisted that Naomi have.

Naomi ate her food with Eliza, Sophia and Louis in a peaceful silence when Eliza broke it.

"Mom is it ok if we can stay in the house Beth said we can play games with them, can we please?" Eliza asked and Naomi grinned at the children who she thought of as her own.

"Of course you can kids don't forget to brush your teeth though" She called after them as they went inside the farmhouse.

Chester had gone inside her tent to sleep, while Naomi went up to the water pump to wash her hands and then went to her tent when a noise caused her to turn around.

It was Daryl.

"Daryl" Naomi said feeling surprised to see him.

Daryl looked at her then with his grey eyes meeting her dark brown eyes' I came here to talk to ya" he said awkwardly.

Naomi shifted slightly "About what Daryl?" She asked trying to be calm.

Daryl met her eyes then "Look I aint good at this shit so I'm just going to say it I love you Naomi" he said letting his voice show all the love he held for her.

Naomi stared at him in shock for a minute but before she could say anything, Daryl crushed his lips onto hers.

* * *

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how**_

_**Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**_  
_**And after all, you're my wonderwall**_

_**Today was gonna be the day**_  
_**But they'll never throw it back to you**_  
_**By now you should've somehow**_  
_**Realized what you're not to do**_  
_**I don't believe that anybody**_  
_**Feels the way I do, about you now**_

_**And all the roads that lead you there are winding**_  
_**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**_  
_**There are many things that I**_  
_**Would like to say to you but I don't know how**_

_**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**_  
_**And after all, you're my wonderwall**_

_**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**_  
_**And after all, you're my wonderwall**_

_**I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**_  
_**You're gonna be the one that saves me**_  
_**You're gonna be the one that saves me**_


	18. Never Stopped Loving You

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 18

_**Song - E.T. By Katy Perry**_

_**You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**_

_**They say be afraid**_  
_**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**_  
_**Different DNA**_  
_**They don't understand you**_

_**You're from a whole other world**_  
_**A different dimension**_  
_**You open my eyes**_  
_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love and**_  
_**Fill me with your poison**_

* * *

Daryl pushed Naomi down onto her cot and began to kiss down her neck as Naomi stared intently into his eyes. She couldn't believe Daryl had said he loved her and now he was pushing her down into her cot and she knew exactly where it was going. She wrapped her arms loosely around Daryl's neck as he continued his attack on her neck. Daryl's lips then suddenly connected with her's again and her vest was being lifted above her head. He then leant forward and placed his mouth next to her ear.

''I've always loved you... I never stopped for a moment'' he whispered roughly in her ear.

This turned Naomi right on and she went straight for Daryl's jeans, unbuckled the belt and, his button and zipper causing Daryl to smirk down at her as she pulled his jeans straight off his legs revealing that Daryl had chosen to let everything roam free today. Naomi's own smirk spread across her lips as she took in Daryl's package for the third time in her life. Daryl ripped his own shirt off as well as the rest of Naomi's clothing and they both took each other in.

''You're mine Ni, you always have been'' Daryl said to her huskily.

''Oh you've always been mine too'' Naomi whispered as Daryl spread her legs wide.

With one swift kiss and an intent look into her eyes Daryl entered into Naomi causing her to gasp. Daryl's smirk returned hearing the woman he loved gasp at his fullness within her. He began to move causing Naomi's arm to wrap tightly around his neck and pull on the hair that stood on the back of his neck causing Daryl to groan above her.

His rhythm quickened and moans echoed between them as Naomi's nails dug into Daryl's back and Daryl sucked on Naomi's neck viciously. They were so entrapped in themselves that they didn't care who heard the love that was being shared between them. Naomi tasted good all over to Daryl and he couldn't get enough of her. While Naomi was enjoying the gasps that were released from Daryl's mouth as her nails dug into his skin.

Naomi could feel that familiar feeling coming over her. She was close and Daryl could feel it also so he began to quicken his pace even more and this sent Naomi over the edge her back arched and she unravelled in Daryl's arm and a few short moments later Daryl also found his release and he collapsed on top of Naomi. Their breathing was heavy and their skin was caked in sweat. Daryl rolled off of her moments later and pulled Naomi above him and Naomi began to run her fingers through his dark brown hair.

''Best night ever'' she breathed softly.

Daryl smiled up at her ''Couldn't agree more'' he said kissing her forehead before a few minutes later they fell asleep in one another's arms.

It was official they were now one another's and nothing could tear them apart... Or so they think a lot more secrets are yet to be revealed on Hershel's farm.

* * *

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch so foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**You're so supersonic**_  
_**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**_  
_**Your kiss is cosmic**_  
_**Every move is magic**_

_**You're from a whole other world**_  
_**A different dimension**_  
_**You open my eyes**_  
_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love and**_  
_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
_**Wanna be a victim**_  
_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch so foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**This is transcendental**_  
_**On another level**_

_**Boy, you're my lucky star**_

_**I wanna walk on your wavelength**_  
_**And be there when you vibrate**_  
_**For you I'll risk it all**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love and**_  
_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
_**Wanna be a victim**_  
_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch so foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch so foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_


	19. The Calm Before The Storm

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 19

_**Song – Here Comes The Sun By The Beatles**_

_**Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right**_

_**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**_  
_**Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**_  
_**Here comes the sun**_  
_**Here comes the sun, and I say**_  
_**It's all right**_

_**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces**_  
_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here**_  
_**Here comes the sun**_  
_**Here comes the sun, and I say**_  
_**It's all right**_

* * *

Naomi woke up the next morning with Daryl's strong arms wrapped around her, as she turned around she saw that Daryl was staring at her with a smile on his lips.

"Morning" Naomi said with a soft smile, and she looked outside to see if it was late, the sun had just come up.

Daryl smiled at her and looked at her before speaking.

"Would you and the kids like to move in with me?" he asked hoping that Naomi's answer would be yes.

Naomi smiled "We'd love too just let me get mine and the kids stuff" she said with a smile.

Daryl smiled he'd never felt so happy "Alright let's get dressed then" he said with smirk as he saw the black lotus tattoo on Naomi's spine , it made him remember the day they had gotten them.

_Daryl and Naomi were both going to the towns local tattoo shop , they both had the drawings they wanted , Daryl was getting a pair of black angel wings on his shoulders along with a black star on his right hand , Naomi was getting three black stars on her right hip with her dead little brother's name Charlie engraved on it._

_The two eighteen year olds paused outside the tattoo shop , this was it they were going to get their tattoo's._

"_You ready Ni?" Daryl asked her softly giving her hand a tight squeeze._

_Naomi took a deep breath and met his dark blue eyes,"Ya I'm ready" she said determinedly._

_They went into the shop and the man told them to lie down on the two leather couches and they both lay down, Naomi had rolled up her grey vest top while Daryl had simply pulled his shirt off._

_A young woman came in and started on doing the first tattoo on Naomi's right hip , as the young woman began to draw on her hip Daryl saw Naomi grimace , and he offered her his left hand , Naomi gratefully took it as the two artists drew the tattoo's on the two teenagers. _

_One hour later the young woman had finished drawing the three stars on Naomi's right hip along with her brother's name engraved, she was now inking on Naomi's back the black lotus flower on the middle of Naomi's back, while the man had finished inking the black star on Daryl's right hand and was now drawing the black angel wings on Daryl's shoulders._

_Four hours later they had left the tattoo shop sore but happy , they were both now at Merle's shack drinking beer and having pizza._

"_That hurt like a bitch but it was worth it" Naomi said with a smile._

_Daryl smiled at her "Won't be able to move my fucking hand for a week" he said with a smirk._

Naomi smiled as she remembered that day , Daryl had held her hand when she had gotten her two tattoo's.

"Right let's go then" Naomi said wit a smile and they both left the tent dressed and made their way to the group who were already eating breakfast.

"Morning kids" Naomi said with a smile as Eliza, Sophia and Louis grinned at her and ran to her hugging their mother, Daryl smiled at the scene.

Lori handed them plates with eggs and ... sausages.

"Holy shit is that sausages?" Daryl said dumbfounded.

Lori smirked "Naomi made venison from the deer you killed and well its delicious" she said with a smile.

"Mom where did, you learn to do that?" Sophia asked impressed with her mother's ability to make a meal out of anything.

Naomi shot a quick smile at Daryl "Daryl taught me sweetie" she said with a fond smile.

Eliza grinned suddenly "Mom because you're with Daryl does that mean that we have to call him Daddy?" the girl asked with a smile.

Daryl choked on his bottle of water he had been drinking a look of shock on his face, while the rest of the group, excluding T-Dog, Shane and Andrea laughed.

Daryl recovered from the shock "If you want" he said with a small smile.

Breakfast continued in silence after that and they all went their separate ways then, Lori went to talk with Rick while Chester went to play with the kids, while Daryl and Naomi went to her tent that she shared with the kids to take their stuff.

Soon enough they had put the cots in Daryl's tent along with Chester's blankets and had put the kids' cots near theirs.

The tent now had a family feeling to it and Naomi decided that she should go do some sewing, she noticed that a lot of Daryl's jeans were ripped and decided to mend them, Daryl had gone out to check his snare traps and Naomi was now going towards a tree where she could keep an eye on the kids while she stitched Daryl's jeans.

* * *

Daryl flung a bag filled with squirrels and two rabbits and a racoon over his shoulder, he had caught them in one of his snare traps.

Daryl made his way back to the camp and smiled when he saw the kids playing with Chester, Naomi was sitting under sewing up his jeans and mending Eliza, Sophia and Louis's clothes.

He made his way over to her smiling when he saw Louis running over to him.

"Dad could you teach us how to hunt?" he asked his dark brown eyes looking at him hopefully.

Daryl smiled at him and ruffled Louis's black curls "I'll have to ask you're mom but yeah I promise I'll teach you kids how to hunt" he promised and Louis shot him a grin before running back to play with the others.

Daryl made his way to Naomi who looked up at him as he approached, giving her a tender kiss on the lips, Daryl began skinning his hunts he had made for the group and Naomi smiled as she finished sewing the kids' clothes.

"C'mon lets get back to the camp" Daryl said giving her a soft smile , Naomi smiled back and they walked back to their tent and ate dinner with the rest of the group , Naomi noticed that Dale and Glenn were having a heated discussion , she shrugged it off and ate dinner with her family.

Three hours later Daryl and Naomi had tucked the kids in bed and said a soft good night to them, Daryl surprised her by giving the kids each a kiss on the forehead.

Naomi pulled on a pair of black pj bottoms with a long sleeved tank top; Daryl was just wearing a pair of black sweats and was shirtless.

Chester was asleep in the corner, snoring quietly causing Naomi to smile, as she got into bed with Daryl.

"I love you Daryl good night" Naomi said sleepily curling into Daryl who wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you too Naomi night" Daryl breathed into her hair and pulled the quilt over them more.

Neither of them knew of the tragedy that would happen and cause them heartbreaking pain that would happen tomorrow.

* * *

_**This was the calm before the storm**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

_**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**_  
_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**_  
_**Here comes the sun**_  
_**Here comes the sun, and I say**_  
_**It's all right**_

_**Here comes the sun**_  
_**Here comes the sun, and I say**_  
_**It's all right**_  
_**It's all right**_


	20. Broken Souls

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 20

_**Song – Hearing Damage – By Thom Yorke**_

_**A tear in the membrane  
Allows the voices in  
They wanna push you off the path  
With their frequency wires**_

**_And you can do no wrong_**  
**_In my eyes, in my eyes_**  
**_You can do no wrong_**  
**_In my eyes, in my eyes_**

* * *

The group were all eating breakfast when they saw Glenn shifting in his seat.

Glenn got up from his seat as he went to face everyone. "Umm... guys?" He started hesitantly as he looked around. They shifted to acknowledge him but did not say anything otherwise. "So..." He started when he thought he had their attention. "The barn's full of Walkers."

They all looked at him. Naomi dropped her fork into her plate, the bite abandoned. "How long have you known this?" She said, her voice sounded a bit tight.

Glenn shifted. "Ah… a while…?" He said. "The night… Daryl got hurt…"

"… And you waited now to tell us?" Daryl said in disbelief.

Naomi got up. "What the hell…?"

They all abandoned their food as they trudged over to the barn. Louis was clutching Naomi while Sophia and Eliza clutched her and Daryl's hands as Shane stepped closer to the barn, they could hear growls which only got louder when he got close. "You can not tell me you're okay with this." Shane told Rick.

"I'm not… but we're guests here… this isn't our land." Rick replied.

"God, this is our lives man!" Shane yelled fury in his tone.

"Lower your voice!" Lori hissed quietly.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug!" Andrea said flatly.

"Yeah like you all being trigger happy, and nearly shooting Daryl in the head" Naomi said harshly.

"Yeah man, this ain't right…" T-Dog said.

"We've been fine this long." Naomi said as she put a hand on Eliza's shoulders. "Ignorance was bliss, not that we know we suddenly feel threatened."

"What do you know about it?" Shane hissed to her.

"You stay away." Daryl said as he stepped between them.

"Daryl…" She said quietly.

"We got to go in there... we got to make things right –" Shane said.

"We should get going – now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a very long time…"

"We can't go!" Rick said, there was desperation in his voice.

"Why Rick, why?" Shane asked annoyance in his voice.

"Because we're safe here" Rick snapped at him.

"Okay..." He said as he ran his hands over his face, he looked like he was on the verge of laughing – or crying – Naomi didn't really care, she had a grip on Daryl's arm because she could tell that he wanted to pounce on the former cop. "I think it's time we all start to consider the other possibility that..."

Naomi looked down at Sophia, Eliza and Louis. "I want you kids to go to the house, you three." She said. "Go sit with Beth and Jimmy – don't tell them what's going on, okay?" She said quietly.

Eliza nodded and took her two siblings hands and they ran off.

"Shane!" Rick said loudly as he turned to his friend. "We are not leaving."

"We're safe here;" Daryl said as he walked away from Naomi to hover around her and Chester just a bit. "And we have food and water and it's safe for the kids!" He yelled at Shane.

"For, how long." Shane said sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Daryl yelled; Rick stuck out his arm as he tried to break up the inevitable fight that would no doubt happen.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said!" Shane yelled.

Rick was trying to get his two cents in but Shane would not let him talk, Naomi was trying her best to stop whatever Daryl might do – but she was more worried what an angry Daryl might do to Shane.

"Let me tell you something else, Man." Shane said over Daryl who was trying to get control his temper. "You're not leader here so why don't you take yourself and your whore girlfriend"

This made Daryl mad, he tried to pounce forward and everyone quickly jumped in between the two, Naomi quickly wrapped her arms around Daryl knowing he wouldn't do anything that would accidently hurt her in the process.

"Shane, back off!" Rick yelled.

Lori pushed him away from her husband. "Keep your hands off me." He spat at her. Naomi looked between the two and then she frowned.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel and we'll figure it out." Rick said as they began to calm down.

"Man what are you going to figure out?" Shane yelled angrily.

Lori once again was between them, her hand was on Shane's chest as she pushed him away. "Enough!" Lori yelled.

"If we're going to stay… if we're going to clear this barn, I have to talk him into it." Rick said and then he pointed to the barn. "This is his land!"

"Hershel sees those things in there as people." Dale finally spoke up. "Sick people, his wife… his step-son."

"Annette and Shawn are in there?" Naomi asked stunned.

Glenn nodded "Yeah you knew them?" he asked his friend.  
Naomi smiled sadly "Annette was my god mother and my aunt and mother's best friend and Shawn was my god brother, me and Daryl have known them since we were thirteen" she explained.

"You knew?" Rick asked Dale shocked.

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel…"

"And you waited the night?" Shane asked angrily.

"I thought we could survive the night – and we did!" Dale said defending his actions.

"We've been surviving this long without knowing." Naomi said firmly, they all looked at her as she removed her arms from around Daryl. "Now that you guys know you suddenly have the urge to get all protective and want to act like saints and clean out this barn?" She pointed at the barn behind her. "They belong to Hershel now – this is his responsibility – this is on his neck if anything happens to us." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now that's what I think about this."

"No one cares what you have to say about this." Shane spat at her.

"What if I do?" Daryl challenged him.

Shane sneered at them before he went to yell at Rick again, they all froze when they heard the door rattle madly because of their voices. Daryl stuck his hands out as both Chester and Naomi stepped back.

Rick put his hands on his hips. "Look, I'll go talk to Hershel… We'll figure this out." He promised.

They all slowly dispersed, Naomi saw Carl run over to Eliza, Sophia and Louis and Beth who were sitting out on the porch. Naomi found herself walking away from camp to the pond at the edge of the farm with Chester. She sat on the water's edge as she stared out at the water. "Don't think we should all be wanderin' alone." Daryl said as he sat beside her.

* * *

Three hours later all hell broke loose.

Naomi was playing with Eliza ,Sophia and Louis along with Chester when Daryl walked towards her , she smiled and they were walking back to the camp when Shane was giving out guns to everyone , Chester started growling , his fur in hackles.

"So what's goin' on?" Daryl asked and was surprised when Shane thrust a gun in his hands.

"You gonna do what it takes to protect yours?" Shane asked the tone of his voice sounding more like a dictator giving orders than a small town cop.

"I didn't think that you all were supposed to be packing." Naomi said then looked to Daryl, "I don't like this." To be honest Daryl didn't like it much either but when an unhinged cop hands you a gun and tells you that you need to protect yours. You take the gun because nine out of ten you're going to have to protect yours against the unhinged cop.

"That was before when we thought this place was safe now we know it ain't." Shane said offering her a handgun which she refused. "You got yours?" he asked Andrea.

"Yeah but what's going on?" she asked but she still took the gun.

"What about you Glenn? You with us?" Shane handed Glenn a gun but the look on his face saying he done under pure duress.

"Can you shoot?" Shane asked Maggie.

"Can you stop?" Maggie asked her arms crossed under her breasts, "If you do this, hand out these guns my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay Shane," Carl said coming off of the porch the little boy was obviously scared.

"Mom I'm scared" Sophia said frightened and Naomi pulled her into her arms comfortingly.

"What is all this?" Lori asked coming outside.

"Look we ain't goin' anywhere. Hershel he's just going to have to understand. Well he's going to have to." Shane said then walked over to Carl and kneeling down in front of him. "We gotta find Sophia now am I right? I want you to take this." He held out the gun to the little boy. "You take it and you keep your mother safe you do whatever it takes. You know how, take the gun and do it-"

Lori pushed Carl behind her before he had a chance to take the gun, "Rick said no guns." She snarled at Shane, "This is not your call; this is not your decision to make."

"Oh shit." T-Dog said annoyed. They all turned to see Hershel, Rick, and Jimmy come out of the woods with walkers on leads.

"What is that?" Shane stood up and growled before taking off in a dead run towards the barn. Everyone took off after him. Nobody was sure what the man was going to do it seemed like more and more often he was becoming unhinged. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled furiously.

"Shane just back off." Rick yelled at his best friend.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane circled around Hershel and Rick pointing at the walkers as if trying to make some sort of point. "You see what they're holding on to?"

"I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel said calmly.

"No man you don't." Shane said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Shane just let it go." Rick said again. "Let us do this and then we can talk."

"What do you want to talk about Rick?" Shane asked. "These things ain't sick, they're not people, and they're dead. You ain't gotta feel nothin' for them because all they do is kill. These things right here they're the things who killed Amy, they killed Otis and they killed Naomi's parents and Carol and Morales and Miranda. They're gonna kill all of us if we don't do somethin' about it."

"Shane, stop!" Rick yelled angrily.

"Hey Hershel man let me ask you somethin'." He stopped and pulled his side arm out and aimed it at the walker Hershel had on lead.

"Could a living breathing person walk away from this?" he asked shooting her three times in the chest. "That's three rounds to the chest, someone who's alive could they just take that? Why is it still comin'?" He aimed and shot the walker again twice more. "That's its heart it's lungs, why is it still comin'?" He asked shooting again.

"Shane, ENOUGH!" Rick yelled he was dying to let the lead held down so he could get the man under control but he wouldn't risk his people like that.

"Yeah you're right that is enough." He walked up to the walker and shot her in the head. The look on Hershel's face when she dropped to the ground was one of complete devastation. Nobody could believe how far Shane had gone to prove a point and to try to demand leadership.

Shane began walking towards the barn Naomi could hear the devastated sigh coming from Hershel but couldn't bring herself to look away from the spectacle before her, "Enough livin' next to a barn full of things tryin' to kill us! Enough! Rick it ain't like it was before." He pleaded to his best friend. "Now if you all want to live if you want to survive you have to fight for it! I'm talkin' about fightin' right here right now!" Before anyone could stop him he ran towards the barn and started breaking down the barricades.

Rick tried to get someone to take the lead he was holding, "No Shane don't do this! Don't do this brother!" Nobody tried to stop Shane, maybe he was doing what needed to be done but nobody knew how far gone he was. Hershel had completely broken down, was on his knees watching in horror Maggie ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shane don't do this please!" Glenn cried pleadingly. As soon as the barricades were down walkers started to pour from the barn. Without any other choice those who were carrying guns did what they had to.

Naomi watched in horror as Shane sadistically slaughtered one walker after another. While it was better to put them out of their misery she was sure that there would have been a better way to do it than this. To kill them in front of Hershel, Maggie, Patricia, Beth, and Jimmy was cruel and she hated Shane for it. She knew that Glenn's loyalties were torn he didn't want to do anything to hurt Maggie but he needed to what was necessary to protect her and her family it wasn't until she gave him an nod that he joined the rest of them trying to take them down as quickly as possible.

Rick on the other hand was tied in place he wasn't able to let go of the walker he was holding for fear it would hurt one of their people.

Finally Shane turned and shot the walker in the head freeing Rick who looked ready to kill the man. He turned and ordered Lori to keep Carl, who was in hysteric tears down. After what seemed like an eternity they finally stopped coming out of the barn. Then like something out of a horror movie they heard the soft growls of three walkers, Naomi's aunt and uncle clumsily stumbled out of the barn towards them.

"AUNT LILY, UNCLE HAROLD!" Naomi screamed anguish in her voice and she pulled away from Eliza, Sophia and Louis's arms and began to run towards her aunt and uncle.

* * *

_**A drunken salesman  
Your hearing damage  
Your mind is restless  
They say you're getting better  
But you don't feel any better**_

_**Your speakers are blowing**_  
_**Your ears are wrecking**_  
_**Your hearing damage**_  
_**You wish you felt better**_  
_**You wish you felt better**_

_**You can do no wrong**_  
_**In my eyes, in my eyes**_  
_**You can do no wrong**_  
_**In my eyes, in my eyes**_  
_**In my**_

_**In my eyes, in my eyes**_  
_**In my eyes**_


	21. Welcome The Darkness

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 21

_**Song – Possibility – By Lyke Li**_

_**There's a Possibility,  
There's a Possibility,  
All that I had was all I'm gonn' get.**_

**_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..._**

**_There's a Possibility,_**  
**_There's a Possibility,_**  
**_All I'm gonna get is gone with your stare_**  
**_All I'm gonna get is gone with your stare_**

**_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_**  
**_You're the only one that knows_**  
**_Tell me when you hear my silence_**  
**_There's a possibility I wouldn't know."_**

* * *

Naomi ran towards her aunt and uncle, her heart pounding in her chest as she ran to the last two members of her family.

Her aunt Lily looked at her then and Naomi saw that her aunt was wearing a black summer dress with embroidered flowers on the bottom of her dress and her long blonde wavy hair blew gently in the wind and her cornflower blue eyes stared at her with hunger and Naomi saw that a huge chunk of flesh was missing from her aunt's arm, her aunt snarled at her while her uncle Harold stumbled towards her growling his face grey and ashen , his once friendly dark blue eyes now filled with hunger and like her aunt , there was bite mark on his left thigh.

"NO DON'T SHOOT THEM DON'T" she screamed agony rushing through her.

Daryl quickly turned around and realised with horror it was Naomi's aunt and uncle and someone else came stumbling out behind them.

Daryl saw the look on Naomi's face she was wearing the same expression when he had found her cutting her wrists when they were fifteen years old when her mom had miscarried her second child after a car crash.

Daryl dropped his gun and grabbed Naomi before she could get any closer and felt the kids hurry over to them huddling into them.

Before Daryl could do anything Andrea shot Naomi's aunt repeatedly while Shane and T-Dog shot her uncle.

"Aunt Lily" Naomi choked out literally breaking into pieces in front of everyone.

"Aunt Lily, Uncle Harold" Naomi sobbed into Daryl's chest and he pulled his arms tighter around her.

A loud gunshot rang out and they all looked up too see Andrea had shot Naomi's aunt in the head for a final time.

Lily and Harold's bodies hit the floor making a dull thump , Naomi watched as her aunt's beautiful blonde hair fanned out behind as her aunt and uncle's hands landed on each others.

Naomi began to shake in Daryl's arms, he pulled her tightly against him stroking her hair, Eliza, Sophia and Louis were crying too and Daryl did his best to comfort his family, when he saw Lori kneeling down next to Naomi putting an arm around her friend, as if sensing his eyes on her, Lori gave him a sad smile and Carl put an arm around Sophia.

Then Daryl heard it growling, he looked up along with Naomi to see someone he had hoped he would never see as a walker.

Andrea gasped behind him, and he heard someone murmur "Oh my god". He looked back at the assembled group, but they were all staring at the barn. When he, finally looked at the barn, his breath caught in his throat.

"Merle..." He whispered to himself but Naomi and the kids heard him.

His older brother was standing in the doorway of the barn, blinking in the bright sunlight. His right arm ended at the wrist, dirty bandages soaked with old blood wrapped around the stump. But when Daryl's eyes fell on Merle's left thigh, he tasted bile in the back of his throat.

Merle's jeans were torn, and beneath that was an unmistakable bite. The walker had torn a chunk out of his brother's leg, and judging by the amount of blood that stained his pants, turning them a dark brown; the bite had hit the femoral artery.

Daryl's brother had bled out in seconds.

He swallowed a sob that rose in his throat. "Merle," he cried, and Naomi looked to see that Merle was also a walker.

"Merle!" Daryl screamed, the word tearing through his throat.

The echoes of his voice were drowned out by three gunshots by T-Dog and Shane, sharp and unmistakable. Daryl jerked as if he'd been shot along with his brother. Merle dropped soundlessly into a heap, and was finally terribly still. Rick watched the blood drain from Daryl's already pale face and his blue eyes go glassy with unshed tears.

"No..." Daryl whispered breathlessly, all the strength gone from his voice.

"Daryl, I-"

"NO!" Daryl tried to lunge forward, break free from Rick's grasp, but he still had Naomi in his arms, his teeth gritted so hard his jaw ached.

"No, no, no." He murmured like a broken record, tears sliding freely down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Naomi whispered around the lump in her throat, her head bowing, forehead pressing into Daryl's neck.

Rick felt guilt roll in his gut, knowing that he was responsible for Merle's fate.

"It had to be done," Rick looked up at Shane, mouth agape. "He would've killed us all. It's better this way."

"What is wrong with you?" Rick finally found his words. Shane blinked, taken aback by the venom in his best friend's voice. "That was his damn brother, show some respect."

Shane snorted. "Please. Merle Dixon? I did the world a favour."

Lori suddenly stood and walked up to Shane, slapping him across the face. He took a step back, eyes widening briefly before his expression went hard with anger.

"What the hell-" he snarled at Lori.

"You, bastard! You fucking bastard!" Lori screamed at Shane as she approached him her hands clinched into painful fists.

"Lori I was protecting the group" he yelled angrily.

"By what Shane by slaughtering Hershel's family and friends and Daryl's brother and Naomi's aunt and uncle?" she screamed at him.

Naomi was completely oblivious to the argument, her mind kept showing her images of Harold, Lily Annette, Shawn and Merle being shot repeatedly.

Naomi felt numbness slowly slip inside her and she welcomed it.

* * *

_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**_

_**Know that when you leave,**_  
_**Know that when you leave,**_  
_**By blood and by me, you walk like a thief,**_  
_**By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave.**_

_**So tell me when you hear my heart stop,**_  
_**You're the only one that knows.**_  
_**Tell me when you hear my silence,**_  
_**There's a possibility I wouldn't know.**_

_**So tell me when my sorrow's over,**_  
_**You're the reason why I'm closed.**_  
_**Tell me when you hear me falling,**_  
_**There's a possibility it wouldn't show.**_

_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**_  
_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**_

_**By blood and by me, and I'll fall when you leave.**_  
_**By blood and by me, I follow your lead.**_

_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**_  
_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**_  
_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**_  
_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**_


	22. Broken And Numb

Reconnecting With Our Past In Hell 

Chapter 22

_**Song – Until We Bleed – By Lyke Li**_

_**I'm naked  
I'm numb  
I'm stupid  
I'm staying  
And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shootin'**_

_**Lights black**_  
_**Heads bang**_  
_**You're my drug**_  
_**We live it**_

_**You're drunk**_  
_**You need it**_  
_**Real love**_  
_**I'll give it**_

* * *

Naomi looked at the limp bodies of her aunt and uncle lying on the ground along with Merle and she felt numb in Daryl's arms. She couldn't believe they were gone, the last survivors of her family were dead and Naomi couldn't control her emotions. Slowly she pulled herself out of Daryl's arms and as soon as she had her back to him she let the tears finally fall.

She walked into their tent smiling at her children's unmade cots before picking up her machete and gun and sneaking back out of the tent. Taking one last look at the group surrounding the barn she knew what she had to do. She needed time away from everything. To be alone. To have time to grieve and think. So taking one last look at the back of her family's heads. She took off into the woods leaving everyone and everything behind as the numbness consumed her again''

Naomi ran through the woods occasionally cutting her hands with her machete , the pain felt good it made her focus on that and not on her loved ones as she made her way up to the pathway that lead to her aunt and uncle's farm , she could hear a robin singing in the distance mocking her.

* * *

Daryl stared at the body of his brother feeling a surge of emotions sadness, grief pain and rage at Shane and T-Dog who had robbed him of putting Merle at rest.

Turning to look at Eliza, Sophia and Louis who Daryl considered to be his own children he told them in a firm voice "I want you three to go inside our tent and stay there with mom until I get you all alright" he said in a soft but firm voice.

Eliza nodded for all of them and the three kids ran to the camp, while Chester stayed with Daryl much to his surprise.

Daryl clenched his fist and jaw and let out an animalistic cry of pain. Daryl turned to look at T-Dog and Shane both men just stood there as if they'd done the world a favour. Daryl rushed at T-Dog sending him flying to the floor Daryl gave him a punch to the face and a crack of bone was heard.

"Get him off me." T-Dog yelled through the punches.

Shane grabbed Daryl pulling him off T-Dog and chucked him to the floor. Daryl pulled himself up shaking in rage. Merle was dead, Naomi's heart was broken and his children were all upset and it was the fault of Shane. That one thought whipped Daryl's rage into a further frenzy as he lunged for Shane Daryl punched Shane hard in the stomach winding Shane.

Whilst Shane was lent forward in pain Daryl landed a blow to the back of Shane's head and the ex cop fell face first in the dried dirt.

Daryl kicked Shane's body and he rolled around the floor screaming in pain. A pair of hands grabbed Daryl pulling him off Shane. Daryl fought the grip as Shane started to rise off the floor.

"Think of your family they need you." Rick's soft stern voice sounded in Daryl's ear.

Breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his face and back Daryl glared at Rick who met his steel blue eyes.

"Go to Naomi Daryl she and the kids need you" Rick said more firmly , he watched as Chester made his way to his owner the dog's fur was on end and he growled at Shane and T-Dog.

Daryl nodded at him in an act of respect, before he put a blanket over Merle's body and took his brother's silver dog tags with him beside him Lori and Maggie had put two blankets over Naomi's aunt and uncle along with Hershel's wife and step - son .

He looked around again at all the devastation when Lori joined them.

"Should we start digging?" T-Dog asked aware that the whole group aside from Andrea and Shane were giving him cold looks.

"We should have a service for Harold and Lily and Merle." Maggie said sadly. "Naomi and Daryl would want that."

"We all would want that." Glenn said guilt in his voice, Maggie had barley glanced at him after she had taken her sister to the house.

"We'll dig graves for Naomi's Aunt and Uncle and Merle... and Annette and Shawn... over by those trees." Lori said as she spoke of Hershel's wife and stepson. "And we'll need a truck to move the bodies."

"I'll get the keys." Jimmy said softly.

"No, no... I got the struck." Shane said angrily.

"What do we do with all the bodies?" Jimmy asked as he looked at them.

"We bury the ones we love... and burn the rest." Andrea replied coldly.

"Let's get to work." Lori said after a moment of silence.

Andrea walked off as did the others.

Daryl looked one last time at his brother and Naomi's Aunt and Uncle before he went to make four crosses one for Merle, two for Naomi's Aunt and Uncle and two more for Annette and Shawn.

* * *

Naomi stared at her aunt and uncle's house in silence it hadn't changed at all there was a white archway with red roses and there were white Lilly's in a small pond and daffodils , out of the corner of her eye she saw four walkers near the garage and not hesitating she shot two of them in the head.

Naomi walked towards the other walkers and stabbed one through the head while stabbing another one through the eye causing the blood to spray onto her face, neck and shirt.

Two more walkers stumbled towards her then and Naomi felt adrenaline run through her, Naomi wrenched her two guns out of her two holsters and shot the last two.

As Naomi walked further to the house she could see the long bench with a throw over it which she and Daryl would sleep on when they visited her aunt and uncle.

As she reached the porch steps Naomi could hear a stream near by and the sun was setting creating a gothic like fairytale.

Naomi went to the front door to see that it was unlocked; she opened the door and went inside the house.

* * *

Daryl had been fletching arrows and the crosses after Naomi had run off, she hadn't come to the funeral Daryl couldn't blame Naomi so he stood with the group holding Eliza and Louis's hands while Sophia huddled into his chest and held Carl's hand.

Beth's sobs drowned out many of the words Rick was saying in a shaky voice. Patricia stepped forward and spoke of her friendship with Lily Naomi's aunt along with Annette, while Hershel spoke fondly of Harold Naomi's uncle and Daryl spoke of Merle how he had cared about Daryl in his own strange way. The group was silent for a moment and then a soft voice began singing a familiar hymn:

_Some glad morning when this life is o'er, I'll fly away._

It was Patricia. When she got to the next line, Hershel and Maggie joined in.

_To a home on God's celestial shore, I'll fly away._

Most church-going Southerners knew the words, so Daryl, Eliza, Louis Sophia, Rick, Lori, Jimmy and Dale sang along - timidly at first, and then their voices grew stronger:

_Just a few more weary days and then, _

_I'll fly away; _

_To a land where joy shall never end, _

_I'll fly away._

_I'll fly away, Oh Glory _

_I'll fly away; (in the morning) _

_When I die, Hallelujah, by and by, _

_I'll fly away (I'll fly away)._

Two hours later they had all left the graves and Daryl was sitting under a tree, fletching arrows after he had put the crosses on Naomi's aunt and uncle , Annette ,Shawn and Merle's graves.

He kept on seeing Naomi's heartbroken face, the kids crying, and how he had to pull Naomi from her aunt and uncle, how she had shook in his arms, and Merle his older brother who had been in the barn all this time.

He frowned when he saw Eliza, Sophia and Louis along with Chester running over to him fear on their faces.

"Daddy we can't find mom" Eliza said worried as she held her two siblings hands tightly.

"Well she can't be far kids" Daryl said trying to be calm for them and he walked back towards their tent, and sure enough Naomi wasn't there but a black leather photo album with pictures from their late teenage years was there.

"Daryl what's wrong?" Lori asked concerned, Rick had gone with Glenn to get Hershel after Beth had collapsed.

"Naomi's missing and if she's on her own after what happened at the barn she could hurt herself" Daryl explained quickly.

Lori nodded "Let's go to the house and look" and they hurried to the house, Daryl hoping and praying that Naomi was safe.

* * *

Naomi walked towards the main hallway and noticed that it was open , the house that her aunt and uncle had lived for thirty five years had fond memories , and there were flowers everywhere on every surface her aunt Lily loved flowers and their house was full of them.

Naomi looked at the walls they were full of photos of her parents grandparents and her dad and Uncle Harold when they young and of her and Daryl and her aunt and uncle's wedding day.

Then a picture of Naomi and Daryl came into her line of sight she went further into the living room and she smiled softly.

It had been a Wild West costume party held by the mayor of Shady Dale and Naomi had worn a dark plum red dress while Daryl had simply worn a black cowboy costume.

Naomi shook her head and went into her aunt and uncle's room and curled up on the bed as she slashed her wrists and her hands and watched numbly as blood poured down her wrists and hands.

The smell of her aunt's rose scented perfume hung in the air and it brought tears to her eyes , she would never see her aunt and uncle again , hear Uncle Harold joking , Aunt Lily giving her warm hugs that was gone.

Naomi curled onto her right side facing the door as she felt tears pour down her face.

Naomi kept on seeing her aunt and uncle's faces in her mind as darkness slowly crept into her vision.

"Im sorry Daryl, Eliza, Louis and Sophia and Chester I am sorry" she whispered before the darkness took over.

* * *

Daryl had looked in their tent, and Naomi wasn't there and he realised that her two guns and machete were gone.

_'Oh shit'_ Daryl thought concern running through him.

Daryl and the others were in the kitchen in the house looking at a map, that Patricia and Lori had found, Maggie was there too, concern on her face.

"Naomi can't have gone far; she wouldn't leave the kids and Daryl and us" Lori said knowing how much her friend loved them all excluding Shane-Dog and Andrea.

Shane shook his head "We can't look for her now" he said firmly and next to him, he felt T-Dog and Andrea agree with him.

Daryl felt his blood boil "You son of a bitch, if it was Lori or Carl out there, you'd be willing to go out there and look but because its Naomi and not Lori you'd let her rot" he snarled at him his piercing blue eyes wild with rage and hate.

At that minute they heard a car pull in and they ran outside to the porch to see Rick, Hershel and Glenn were back.

Lori and Carl hugged Rick tightly, while Maggie embraced Glenn Hershel climbed out of the car, "Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery." He said before running to the house to check on Beth.

Lori looked into the back of the car, "Who's that?" she asked.

"That's our hostage." Rick said nonchalantly.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the table in the dining room, everyone except Hershel and Patricia who were attempting to save Randall's leg in the shed, Beth who'd been sedated, and Jimmy who was keeping an eye on Carl, Sophia, Eliza and Louis. The toll the day had brought was showing on everyone's faces. They hadn't felt this devastated since the early days of the virus. Shane on the other hand was fuming,

"What the hell were you thinking bringing him back here? We don't know him for shit."

"You're right we don't." Rick said. "We couldn't just leave him there like that."

"'Besides we need him alive." Glenn said his arm draping over the back of Maggie's chair.

"Why?" Dale asked.

"He's part of a group." Rick said running his hand over his face. "They're camped out somewhere around here and we have reason to believe their hostile."

"So you decided to bring one of them back to the fort for tea?" Shane snapped. "You've endangered us all. You put Carl and Lori and the baby in danger."

If looks could kill Shane would be dead. While it wasn't a secret among the group that Lori and Shane had an intimate relationship while she'd believed Rick to be dead, they all went on pretending that they had no idea about it. It was clear to everyone that the man who'd been made a cuckold by his best friend was now in on the secret and he was far from happy about it. "I think that you should let me worry about my fucking family." Rick said to Shane. "It's because I want to keep them safe that I brought that kid here. We need information on their group; we need to know where they're staying and if they're a threat to us."

Shane stood up and shook his head, "First it was running off to Atlanta to save a drug dealer who we then found in the barn, and then it was almost getting our asses blown up in the CDC. Then Carol died on the highway and Carl got shot, then walkers in the barn. Now you brought in some stray kid that we're going to have to take care of until he's better. Your leadership skills are questionable at best."

"And yours are so much better?" Daryl asked furiously. "I mean it was your piss poor decision to send Merle in with the group in the first place and got my brother killed. Hell even I could have told you that it wasn't a good idea."

"Since when does a methed out redneck have an opinion? Next time we need meat on the table we'll call you." Shane said coldly.

"Hey Shane, nice face." Daryl smirked, "I find it funny that a young woman who doesn't weight ninety pounds soakin' wet got the jump on you."

Hershel walked into the dining room still drying his hands. "Well he'll live as long as infection doesn't set in. It will be at least a week before he can walk. He shredded the muscle in the legs and there's going to be some nerve damage."

"And what do we do until then give him flowers and chocolates?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"We keep him locked up until he's able to be interrogated." Rick said. "Then we'll go from there."

Shane shook his head, "You're making a mistake."

"I don't seem to recall asking you." Rick said.

Shane gave Rick a hard look before walking out of the house. Over the next hour they went over how they were going to handle their hostage. After all this was new territory for all of them, they agreed to make sure that there was someone guarding him at all times. Right now he wouldn't be much of a problem but once he became mobile it would be a different story. On top of all of that nobody trusted Shane; the guard on the boy was as much for his safety as well as their own.

Rick looked around at everyone and then realised with a sickening feeling in his gut that Naomi was missing.

"Daryl where's Naomi?" Rick asked concerned.

Daryl looked back at him with worried blue eyes "Naomi's been missing since yesterday" he told the ex cop , "And Shane wouldn't let us look for her earlier because he said it was too dangerous and those two backed him up" he added angrily jerking his head towards T-Dog and Andrea.

Rick glared at T-Dog and Andrea with disgust before saying in a firm but calm voice "Alright Daryl, you and me will search the woods, Lori, you and Maggie keep the kids here along with Chester, Glenn yo-"

Glenn cut him off "I'm coming too Rick, its the least I can do after we did ..." Glenn's voice trailed off as they all remembered Shane, T-Dog and Andrea shooting Naomi's aunt and uncle, it scared them all aside from Shane,T-Dog and Andrea knowing that Naomi was out there alone in the woods , with walkers and it wasn't just walkers that they knew Naomi had to worry about.

It was the living they had fear now.

* * *

At that moment Shane stormed in, obviously annoyed that he clearly had to look for a member of their group he didn't even care about.

Patricia came in then and said something that they were all thinking.

"Naomi wouldn't hurt herself would she?" Patricia asked worriedly.

Daryl felt his stomach heave as he remembered, Naomi cutting her wrists when they were fifteen years old and how he caught her doing it under the bleachers after school and after she had finished cheerleading practice.

Jesus Christ he hoped she wouldn't do it but then if she was that filled with grief...

Then Daryl heard Naomi's voice in his head _"It's the only way I could deal with the pain"._

"That's why she has those scars on her wrists isn't it?" Lori asked softly.

Daryl looked at the others then there was no judgement in their eyes only sadness and understanding.

"Yeah and Naomi did it after she lost her brother" he said softly knowing that Naomi wouldn't be mad at him for telling the others.

"She did it after her baby brother was born a stillborn and you three made her do it again" Maggie said angrily standing up and glaring at Shane, T-Dog and Andrea.

Daryl glanced outside the window it was getting dark and his heart hurt thinking about Naomi cutting her wrists in the woods.

"Charlie Samuel Bates" Lori said understanding in her voice "Naomi has a tattoo of three stars with Charlie on her right hip I saw it the other day".

Daryl nodded at her and there was an understanding between them.

Patricia broke the silence by saying in a worried voice "I hope to god Naomi didn't go to her Aunt and Uncle's farm for gods sake that's how Lily got bit, the farm was overrun with walkers and by the time Otis and Hershel got there"... Patricia's voice trailed off as she remembered her friend's gruesome death.

A horrified silence followed with Dale glaring at Andrea with disappointment in his kind eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking Andrea, you've robbed Naomi of putting her loved ones at peace and you act like you're proud of it" Dale yelled at Andrea who stared at the older man in shock.

"Dale I did Naomi a favour trust me guys" she said defiantly.

If looks could kill the look Maggie shot Andrea, she would be a pile of ashes.

"BY WHAT ANDREA LIKE SHOOTING AT THEM LIKE DUMMIES I SWEAR TO GOD YOU THREE IF SOMETHINGS HAPPEND TO MY WOMAN AND THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN IT AINT JUST WALKERS YA HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" Daryl yelled at her.

"That's enough son; Naomi needs you more than these three don't waste your time on them" Hershel spoke placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl breathed heavily before nodding and walked out of the dining room to the living room where Jimmy was watching the kids.

His children looked at him as he approached them and Louis hugged him.

"Are you going to go get mummy Daddy" Louis asked sucking his thumb.

Daryl nodded "I am me and your Uncle Rick and Uncle Glenn are gonna bring Mom home safe and sound" he promised and he hugged the three children who he considered to be his own.

He reluctantly pulled away from them but looked at them in the eye "I want you three kids to be good for Aunt Lori ,Aunt Maggie and Aunt Patricia and Uncle Hershel and play with Chester you hear me" Daryl said sternly.

"Yes dad we promise" Eliza spoke for all three of them and Daryl smiled softly.

"I love you kids" Daryl said gruffly and they said an emotional, "We love you too Dad" and they watched him leave along with Rick, Glenn and Shane as the sun set.

* * *

Daryl moved quickly through the woods following the tracks Naomi had made Rick, Glenn and Shane followed closely behind. Daryl noticed a few specks of blood in the dirt and panic started to race through his body.

"I hate being the one who asks this but Daryl what happens if we find Naomi as a walker in the woods." Shane asked coldly.

The thought of Naomi wandering in the woods as a walker made Daryl feel sick.

Daryl clenched his hands until they were fists "Naomi won't be a walker She's tough as a wildcat" Daryl said firmly.

Shane laughed then "But if she is a walker?" he asked again.

Daryl took a deep breath "I'll put her down, she'd want me to do it" he said.

The group made it to the house and Daryl saw immediately that there were four dead walkers out in the front lawn, with two of them with bullet wounds and the two others with deep cuts to the head.

"Naomi took them out" Daryl said proudly and then he noticed blood on the floor leading inside.

Daryl cautiously made his way to the door which was unlocked and opened it.

"Naomi!" he yelled. "You, here?"

Daryl glanced around the hallway and he saw boot clad footprints leading up to the stairs.

"Naomi?" he called out as he walked up the stairs.

No answer.

Daryl started searching room by room.

Shane looked nervously around there were blood spatters on the walls but it looked old Naomi's aunt and uncle's blood. "Dixon shut up there may be walkers here." Daryl ignored Shane every word Shane said made Daryl want to punch him in the face. Rick glared at Shane.

"What?" Shane asked annoyed looking at Rick.

"Don't you think you've done enough Shane?" Rick snapped angry at his best friend. "This is your fault."

Shane huffed and squared up to Rick. "I did us a favour those monsters were dangerous!"

"Those monsters were Daryl's brother and Naomi's Aunt and Uncle Shane and you, T-Dog and Andrea slaughtered them like animals" he snapped back.

Glenn pushed his body between Rick and Shane. "Guys we should help Daryl." Glenn just wanted to find Naomi and make sure she was safe and apologise. Glenn turned to look at Shane. "And this is your fault." Glenn added angrily.

"C'mon lets look for Naomi" Rick said firmly and they looked downstairs while Daryl was upstairs.

Daryl followed the blood stains that lead to the room on the left and he heard the crunching sound of glass.

He looked down to see a broken blood stained glass photo frame with a photo of Naomi aged eighteen, it was a beautiful picture Naomi's dark brown hair with honey gold streaks was down to her waist like it was now, and her dark brown eyes sparkled with happiness and Naomi was wearing a dark blue v neck blouse with silver embroidered flowers and was wearing a small cross necklace with a black leather knee length skirt.

Daryl smiled softly and folded the picture in half and slid it into his left jean pocket.

* * *

Lori was keeping an eye on the kids along with Patricia, Beth was upstairs in bed after being given a sedative and Maggie was with her sister and Lori was worried about Naomi, the look on Naomi's face when her aunt and uncle and Merle had come out had been heartbreaking, she wished that Shane had never opened that barn, he had literally broken Naomi along with T-Dog and Andrea's help.

T-Dog's voice broke Lori from her thoughts about her missing friend as they discussed what would they tell the children if Rick and Daryl found Naomi as a walker.

Andrea's voice shocked Lori.

"If we find Naomi as a walker we have to kill her, the kids, will have to understand that" Andrea said coldly as she headed towards Lori who was in the kitchen.

"I don't see what the big deal is, for gods sake we did what had to do" Andrea ranted and that pushed Lori over the edge.

"Andrea you've caused her to leave her children behind! I know that her aunt and uncle were walkers but you could have been more sensitive and let her put them to rest as part of her grief! Now she's gone and we don't know if Naomi's dead or alive!" Lori yelled at Andrea who stared at her shocked before storming off.

* * *

_**So we're bound to linger on**__**  
We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts  
**__**You wasted your times  
On my heart  
You've burned  
And if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall, too**_

**_Doors slam_**  
**_Lights black_**  
**_You're gone_**  
**_Come back_**

**_Stay gone_**  
**_Stay clean_**  
**_I need you_**  
**_To need me_**

**_So we're bound to linger on_**  
**_We drink the fatal drop_**  
**_Then love until we bleed_**  
**_Then fall apart in parts_**

**_Now we're bound to linger on_**  
**_We drink the fatal drop_**  
**_Then love until we bleed_**  
**_Then fall apart in parts_**


	23. Family Matters

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 23 

_**Song - Umbrella By Rihanna**__**  
**_

_**You had my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can see shiny dars  
That's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share because...**_

_**When the sun shines  
Well shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh)**_

* * *

Daryl moved in to the last room and saw Naomi laying on the bed blood seeping into the bed sheets. "No, no, no, no." Daryl muttered anguish in his voice as he rushed towards her. Daryl ripped the arms off his shirt and bandaged the wounds on Naomi's wrists and hands.

"Come on baby you're gonna be fine. Come on, I need you and the kids need you." Daryl picked up Naomi gently and rushed past the other three men who stood in shock for a while and then quickly followed Daryl.

Daryl carried Naomi back through the woods brambles scratched his arms but he ignored the pain. The three other men just exchanged nervous glances not wanting to say anything.

"If anything happens to her Walsh I'm comin for you." Daryl grunted trying to move faster. Daryl looked at his sleeves that were wrapped tightly around her wrists and hands the blood had started seeping through. Tears stung Daryl's eyes. _Don't be a pussy_ he thought to himself _you gotta keep movin for Naomi_. Naomi gave a small moan from Daryl's arms.

"Hang on princess I'm gonna save you." Daryl said softly.

The farmhouse was in view and the group ran towards them. Louis, Eliza and Sophia let out cries of shock while Chester howled in agony for his beloved owner and Maggie gasped in horror while Lori put a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Quick, in the house now." Maggie yelled to Daryl. Andrea and T-Dog stood away from the group and Daryl threw them a look of pure hate as he rushed to the house.

Daryl rushed Naomi to the house and met Hershel in the hallway, Hershel was there waiting for them, he took one look at Naomi and went pale.

"Bring her upstairs into the guest room quickly" Hershel said urgency in his voice, Daryl ran upstairs and placed Naomi gently on the bed and he looked at her properly then and felt his heart break.

And there she was, but it wasn't Naomi, the woman curled up in a ball on the bed was a ghost, pale white, deep black rims underneath her eyes and then Daryl noticed them. The cuts, on her wrists, on her hands and palms. Daryl felt his heart break for his best-friend, his lover, the mother to his children. She looked like a walker but he knew she wasn't due to her skin being clear on bites"

Daryl stroked Naomi's hair while he held Naomi's right hand in the other as Hershel entered the room along with Patricia, Lori had brought Naomi a black long sleeved warm t-shirt with a thick black cardigan and a pair of black sweats.

"I thought she could be in something comfortable" Lori explained softly handing Daryl the clothes.

Daryl nodded he knew how Naomi thought of Lori as an older sister and that Lori saw Naomi in the same way.

"Lori could you and Maggie keep an eye on the kids while I stay here with Naomi?" Daryl asked softly.

Lori nodded and gave him a smile, "Of course and Daryl if anyone can bring Naomi out of this its you" She told him confidently.

"Thanks Lori" Daryl said touched and Lori smiled at him before shutting the door.

* * *

Naomi knew she was at Hershel's and that she was on a bed and that Daryl was there next to her , that he had carried her from her Aunt and Uncle's farm and had brought her back.

She was tired but she wanted to live and be with the man she loved and be with her kids who she loved as her own and be with her lovable but brave Labrador.

Naomi felt Daryl kiss her forehead and Naomi smiled faintly before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hershel had put Naomi on an IV drip because she had hardly eaten when they had found her at the Bates Farm and right now Hershel was stitching Naomi's slashed wrists and hands and cleaned them as he talked with Daryl.

"I should have told Naomi as soon as she came here what had happened to Harold and Lily, and your older brother Merle , you two should have mourned weeks ago , and Naomi shouldn't have suffered what happened at the barn" He said sadly

Daryl shook his head "You thought there was a cure weren't your fault for what happened Hershel, that's on Shane, T-Dog and Andrea that is" he told his god father.

Hershel nodded as he glanced at Naomi who had fallen asleep, the sheets wrapped around her tightly and her face had its normal colouring back.

"You love her very much, don't you son?" Hershel asked a smile in his voice.

Daryl smiled as he kissed Naomi's knuckles "Very much, Naomi's my kindred spirit and I'm her kindred spirit and she's the mother of my children" he said honestly.

"I'm glad she and the children have you Daryl, Naomi will recover but she needs bed rest and comfort and peace , and don't let Shane ,T-Dog and Andrea anywhere near her Daryl , Naomi could hurt them not that I know anyone will care" Hershel said honestly.

Daryl nodded in understanding and Hershel continued on tending to Naomi's cuts on her hands, Daryl knew they were going to scar but he knew that would be the least of Naomi's worries.

* * *

Hershel had been working on Naomi and Daryl hadn't left her side the children sat in the front room with Lori and Maggie.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Louis asked scared.

Maggie gave Louis a soft comforting smile. "She'll be fine baby." Maggie hugged Louis.

Andrea entered the room and Maggie jumped up. "You're not welcome in this house!" Maggie snarled.

Andrea looked at Lori for help but Lori just shook her head she was disgusted at the way Andrea had acted. "You should leave." Lori bluntly added.

Andrea squinted. "What?" Andrea was stunned as far as she was concerned they made the right choice.

"It's your fault our mom's sick!" Eliza screamed at the blonde.

Andrea was taken back by the girls rage. "No it's not your mom is weak and..."

Andrea was cut short as Maggie gave Andrea a hard sharp slap across the face. Andrea held her face in shock.

"Leave us alone!" Sophia was now on her feet. "I've already lost one mom I'm not losing another!" she screamed at Andrea.

Maggie grabbed Andrea's arm and twisted it behind her back shoving Andrea towards the door roughly. Maggie pushed Andrea out of the door and the blonde tripped on her own feet and fell down the stairs.

* * *

As Naomi woke up her eyes met with Daryl's his blue eyes were filled with sorrow. "Baby." Daryl whispered softly the sorrow drained from his eyes and was replaced with the look of relief and sheer joy. Daryl kissed Naomi on the head. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry." Naomi croaked her throat was dry. "May I have.." Daryl was one step ahead of her as he handed her the glass of water.

Daryl kissed her head again. "I'm gonna check on the kids." He gave Naomi a warm smile and left. Almost instantly Glenn appeared he took a seat next to Naomi.

Glenn sat for a moment just staring at her and then spoke. "Don't do that again." Glenn's voice was high as if he was trying to fight away tears. "Don't you know what you put us through?" Naomi looked down at the glass in her hands and back to Glenn his eyes were filled with so many emotions love, fear, joy, relief. "We love you...I love you. You're my best friend."

"I second that." Maggie's voice chipped in from the doorway. "You scare me like that again girl and I'm gonna beat your ass." Maggie said jokingly as she rushed to hug Naomi. "I love you like a sister." Maggie started crying. Glenn stood up and joined in the hug.

Lori gave a small knock on the door. "Come on guys let her rest." Maggie and Glenn gave Naomi a warm smile and left. Lori sat next to Naomi and played with her hair. "You gave us a fright. I'm so sorry for your loss sweetie." Lori rubbed Naomi's face.

"Thank you." Naomi's insides felt twisted at the thought of her family they were gone now. Daryl and the kids were her family and she needed to be strong for them. "Are the kids okay."

Lori gave a small nod. "They want to see you Daryl's going to bring them in soon." Lori kissed Naomi on the head. "Do you want to see them now."

"Yes please." Naomi couldn't wait to see her babies. Lori left and Naomi was alone with her thoughts. She started thinking about how lucky she was to be so loved and how lucky she was to have Daryl.

The door flew open with force and hit the wall with a loud bang. "MOM." all the children yelled jumping on the bed engulfing Naomi in hugs and kisses. Daryl sat next to his family smiling in bliss. After several minutes of fighting over who loved Naomi more, Louis was sure it was him because he was the only boy. There was a knock and Andrea stood sheepishly at the door.

"Get lost." Daryl growled. Naomi touched Daryl's arm.

"It's okay." Naomi looked at Daryl. "We nee to chat alone." Daryl grunted and ushered the children out of the room. They all pushed past Andrea throwing her looks of hate.

Andrea stood silently hugging her body then tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Andrea wept.

Naomi looked at Andrea she didn't know if she could truly forgive her but she needed to try she needed to move forward. "I'll try." Naomi replied. "But I need you, Shane and T-Dog to give me space." Naomi added firmly.

"Thank you." Andrea mouthed moving in for a hug Naomi pulled away quickly.

"We're good" Naomi told her and Andrea nodded at her and left and Lori came to sit with her along with Daryl and the kids and Chester.

"Rick and I were wondering if you two would like to be god parents for Carl and our baby." Lori asked hopefully.

Naomi was shocked but touched that Rick and Lori wanted her and Daryl as god parents to Carl and their baby and obviously Daryl was too.

"We'd love to" Naomi spoke for both of them and Lori smiled at them and left them so they could sleep.

"You need to catch up on your sleep Ni" Daryl told her softly and Naomi nodded before, Eliza, Sophia and Louis got into bed with them and Chester slept near the bed snoring.

Naomi kissed Daryl on the lips gently, before lying down and Louis snuggled into his mother's side leaving Eliza and Sophia in the middle neither of the girls minded and they cuddled into their parents murmuring soft "I love you's" before the kids fell asleep.

Daryl stared at his family for a long time , he may have lost Merle but he had Naomi and their kids , Chester and the group and he'd be damned before he let someone hurt his family , Dixons protected their own and that's what they were the Dixon family.

Daryl wrapped his arms around his girls and boy and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Naomi woke up and saw that it was dark and glancing at the alarm clock she saw that it was four am in the morning, she needed to do this, she carefully pulled herself out of her two daughters arms and pulled the bed sheets over her family and looked at Daryl for a moment and kissed him on his stubble cheek and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and grey checked shirt and put her leather on and put on her black cowboy boots and grabbed her machete and two guns and put them in her holsters.

Naomi made her way out of the room quietly and then went downstairs and out the door and headed towards where her Aunt and Uncle were buried along with Merle, Annette and Shawn.

Naomi walked there quietly her breath coming up in puffs, it was starting to get cold and winter would be here soon.

She stopped at the weeping willow trees where her Aunt and Uncle, Merle, Annette and Shawn were buried.

Naomi noticed that Daryl had put oak wooden crosses on their graves along with their names and pictures of them, covered in plastic strips to stop them from getting wet.

She saw a batch of wildflowers near her and picked up a couple and placed them on the graves and stared silently at them.

"Hey Merle its me Naomi ,I'm so sorry this happened to you , I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you , I hope your at peace now and in heaven with your mom , my parents ,Morales and Miranda ,Jim, Jacqui and Amy and my Aunt and Uncle , I promise that I will take care of Daryl" she promised Merle and placed the flower on Merle's grave.

Naomi already felt better that the hole in her heart was lessening and her spirits were rising.

She turned to her Aunt and Uncle's graves and spoke.

"Uncle Harold, Aunt Lily I'm sorry for not visiting enough last year and I'm sorry this happened to you two , I'm with Daryl and we have three beautiful kids , their not ours by blood but we are family and you'd love them ,their names are Eliza ,Sophia and Louis and they love us and I promise I will make you two proud tell mom ,dad and Charlie ,granddad and grams that I love them" Naomi said feeling tears fall down her face but she wiped them away and placed the two flowers on their graves.

Naomi walked over to Annette and Shawn and Otis's graves and sighed sadly.

"Annette, Shawn and Otis I promise that I will take care of Hershel, Maggie and Beth, Maggie's met someone in my group a man called Glenn you'd like him he's a good guy and Jimmy will take care of Beth and Otis I promise I'll take care of Patricia and she's a strong woman, I love you all" and she placed the last three flowers on their graves promising that she would protect her family.

Naomi made her way back to the house smiling softly and the sun was coming up , she entered the house and went upstairs and took off her clothes and weapons and pulled on her pj's and slipped into bed feeling at peace.

* * *

The next few days were spent with Naomi recovering and the group were always with her, she was with Glenn and they were talking happily.

"So what happened at the town?" Naomi asked curiously.

Glenn sighed "We were at the bar and these two guys came in acted all friendly and asked if they could stay here when Hershel said no , the fat guy lost it and well it was like out of a cowboy film and the rest is history" he said with a grimace.

Naomi nodded "Just so you know Glenn I'm not mad at you for what happened at the barn and neither is Daryl, that's on Shane, T-Dog and Andrea" she assured him.

Glenn felt touched that Daryl and Naomi didn't blame him for what happened.

Naomi looked outside , it was sunny but very chilly outside , Naomi was wearing a white baby doll dress with a black long sleeved cardigan and her black cowboy boots , she looked happier than she did two days ago and her dark brown eyes had their sparkle back.

Naomi sighed as she thought about Beth who was seemed to be giving up it saddened her and that was Shane's fault.

"Let's go, outside and be with the others ". she said with a smile and they got up and Naomi grabbed her leather jacket and they went downstairs and out the front door to be with the other members of their family.

Glenn was like her baby brother Naomi realised and she smiled.

Naomi sat on the porch and smiled warmly when she saw Daryl swinging Sophia in the air who squealed in delight, Eliza and Louis were playing with Carl and Chester, while Rick and Lori were watching along with the rest of the group.

They were her family now and Naomi felt content with that.

* * *

Naomi was on her own in the front room sewing up one pair of Daryl's ripped jeans when Shane entered the room.

"Can we talk?" Shane asked coolly. Naomi nodded.

Shane sat down next to her. "What we did in that barn it was the right thing to do." Shane was staring at Naomi his blue eyes glowing wildly.

Naomi stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You have to be kidding me. You're a pig!" Naomi screamed fury in her voice.

Shane stood up and menacingly moved towards Naomi. "Now there's no need to shout."

Shane pushed his hand to Naomi's mouth and Naomi bit down on it. Shane yelled in pain and slapped Naomi sending her flying to the floor. "Bitch!" Shane spat. "I'll teach you." Shane climbed on top of Naomi and she screamed.

Daryl, Rick and Glenn heard the commotion and came running in to the house Rick and Daryl pulled Shane of Naomi whilst Glenn comforted her. "I'm gonna kill you bastard!" Daryl yelled.

But it wasn't Daryl's fist that met Shane's face it was Rick. "Get the fuck out now!" Rick screamed at Shane.

Shane stormed off while they stared after him shocked.

"Shane's a loose canon Rick and it's only a matter of time before he kills someone" Naomi said rubbing her sore wrists, they had cleared up and now were fading.

Daryl shook his head "I swear to god if he comes near Naomi, or my kids and our dog I'll kill him" he snarled putting an arm around Naomi.

Naomi glanced at Glenn "Hey is it ok if I come with you and Maggie on a supply run?" she asked Glenn.

"Sure" Glenn said happily and Naomi got her two guns and her machete , and put her guns in their holsters and put her machete over the holster on her back and after they said good bye and hopped into Otis's truck left to go into the town.

* * *

Driving into the town of Swanson was quiet the three friends looked at the town nervously.

Naomi took a deep breath as she glanced at Glenn and Maggie, they had their weapons at their sides, but had machetes and knives, but they had guns but they weren't going to use them if they didn't need to.

They got out of the truck silently and made their way to the pharmacy first and opened the door cautiously, Glenn went first then Naomi and then finally Maggie, they got more painkillers for Randall when he was able to walk and Rick and Shane dumped him somewhere.

Naomi grabbed all the hair products and grabbed some old magazines for Beth, and saw a box of Trojan condoms; Naomi shoved it all in her duffle bag and met with Glenn and Maggie.

"Did you two get anything?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Maggie and me got some more tinned food and bandages , lets go to the gun store and see if they have any ammo" Glenn said and they walked out of the pharmacy and headed towards the local gun shop .

They were in luck; Naomi found four Swiss Army knife collections while Glenn found more ammo and Maggie even found more guns including five sniper rifles.

"Lets go guys" Glenn said anxiously and they hurried out of the store ,Naomi's black cowboy boots softly scraping the floor , it was windy and they all wore jackets ,scarves and gloves , Naomi was wearing black tights under her white summer dress, along with her black cardigan and her black leather jacket.

They were making their way back to the truck, when a horrific smell caught their attention, Naomi gagged while Glenn turned green and Maggie looked like she was going to be sick.

Three loud gunshots went off and they looked at each other before hurrying to where the gunshots had gone off and they were now at a small campsite.

The sight that they met horrified them.

A young man looking to be in his late forty's was lying crumpled next to two young teenage girls who were in their pyjamas, the brunette looked to be no older than thirteen years old while the other one had long black hair and looked like she had the eldest and Naomi guessed she was fifteen years old and the family all had gun shot wounds to the head.

That wasn't the only thing that caught their attention though, written on a wooden board in the two daughters blood was message and it wasn't good.

The father had obviously written the message in his daughter's blood before shooting himself in the head.

"GOD FORGIVE US AND MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON US ALL AND WALKERS DID NOT DO THIS TO US, A GROUP OF MEN CAME TO OUR CAMP AND ... RAPED MY GIRLS IN FRONT OF ME. IT ISNT THE DEAD YOU HAVE TOO FEAR IT'S THE LIVING WE HAVE TO FEAR!"

JACK THORNSON.

They stared at the message in horror for five minutes, as thoughts ran through the three friends minds, a group of men had done this to an innocent man and his two young daughters it made Naomi feel nauseated.

"Let's get out of here and tell the others" Glenn's voice broke Naomi's train of thoughts and they made their way to the car only to hear all too familiar growls.

They whirled round and saw a herd of walkers stumbling towards them hunger on their faces.

'Oh shit' Naomi thought.

"RUN!" Naomi screamed and they ran towards the truck their feet pounding on the floor.

As the three ran towards the truck they heard a sickening scream. Naomi turned to see a group of men with a young girl one of the men had just zipped up his jeans and the girl was sobbing.

Anger coursed through Naomi's body as she turned back and ran towards the group of me. "Naomi." Glenn yelled. "Stop its useless!"

Naomi ignored Glenn's cries and carried on running her machete held high. Glenn and Maggie followed Naomi. The men were laughing at the shattered woman. "Let's leave her for the walkers Nate." One man snarled. A group of cars pulled up honking at the sick men and they all jumped in.

Naomi tried to pull the sobbing girl to her feet. "No!" The girl cried. "I want to die!"

"Come on." Naomi begged. "We'll look after you." the girl sobbed shaking her head the herd was closing in fast snarling and reaching for their prey.

Glenn turned to Maggie. "Get the truck here now!" Maggie nodded running as fast as she could.

A walker made a grab for Naomi and she spilt its head in two another two walkers grabbed the defenceless woman on the floor. They tore her body apart between them. "Noooooo!" Naomi screamed. Glenn killed two walkers who got too close to Naomi and dragged her away to the waiting truck.

The three stay silently in the truck on the ride home. Naomi started to wonder what horrors could have fallen on that poor girl for her to want to be torn apart by flesh eating freaks

"I remember that guys name he was outside the bar shooting at us" Glenn said as realisation hit him.

"The guy, that left Randall behind?" Naomi asked disgusted.

Maggie grimaced in disgust "That's sick" she said as they pulled up to the house where the group were waiting for them.

They stepped out of the car taking out the supplies; Naomi hugged Daryl warmly along with the kids and Chester.

Glenn spoke to Rick with a serious tone in his voice "We have a problem" he said worried.

* * *

_**These fancy things,  
Will never come in between  
You're my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part**_

_**When the world has dealt it's cards**_  
_**If the hand is hard**_  
_**Together we'll mend your heart because...**_

_**When the sun shines**_  
_**We'll shine together**_  
_**Told you I'll be here forever**_  
_**Said I'll always be your friend**_  
_**Took an oath**_  
_**I'mma stick it out 'till the end**_  
_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_  
_**Told you we still have each other**_  
_**You can stand under my umbrella**_  
_**You can stand under my umbrella**_  
_**(Ella ella eh eh)**_

_**You can run into my arms**_  
_**That's okay don't be alarmed**_  
_**(Come into me)**_  
_**(There's no distance in between our love)**_  
_**Gonna let the rain pour**_  
_**I'll be all your need and more because...**_


	24. Dark Secrets

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 24

_**Song - Bulletproof By - La Roux**_

_**Been there, done that messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**_

**_I won't let you in again_**  
**_The messages I tried to send_**  
**_My information's just not going in_**

**_Burning bridges shore to shore_**  
**_I break away from something more_**  
**_I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_**

**_Been there, done that messed around_**  
**_I'm having fun, don't put me down_**  
**_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_**

**_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_**  
**_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_**

* * *

After Glenn, Maggie and Naomi had told Rick and the others what had happened at the town; Daryl's protective instincts were in overdrive it wasn't that Daryl didn't think Naomi could take of herself, hell no Naomi had taken out walkers in the outskirts of Atlanta when she had met Glenn and Merle.

It was just that they were being extra careful and looking out for each other, Daryl would fight to the death to protect his family.

Daryl was glad that Naomi had agreed with him on letting the kids learn how to use guns and defend themselves, on one condition though. That only he and Rick teach the kids how to use guns and fight , Naomi didn't trust Shane , T-Dog and Andrea and to be perfectly fucking honest he didn't trust the three either especially Shane , Daryl knew his dark secret that , Shane had sacrificed Otis and had taken a dead man's gun so he could get away.

Rick and Shane were taking Randall eighteen miles from the farm and leave him there with a fighting chance.

Daryl shook his head, the group was broken thanks to Shane, T-Dog and Andrea he thought as he shot his crossbow at a deer.

* * *

Naomi was sitting outside sewing up Sophia's faded blue jeans while the kids having a school lesson while Chester played with a stick when she saw Lori run out. "Naomi where's Maggie or Hershel?" Lori asked panicked.

"Maggie went off with Glenn; ask Andrea, she put herself on watch, she might know where she went." Naomi said. "Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Beth – she –" Lori ran off.

It did not take very long for Maggie to come sprinting with Andrea and Lori. Maggie ran upstairs and Naomi followed Andrea and Lori into the kitchen leaving the kids under Dale's watchful eye. "What happened?" Naomi asked worried.

"Beth tried to commit suicide." Lori said quietly.

"What?" She said in shock. Moment later they could hear yelling. They sat in silence as they listened; Lori and Naomi pushed themselves to sit on the counters.

"Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked softly.

"They don't want him to find out just yet." Lori said. "It's a family affair – let them work it out."

"And that's working it out?" Andrea said.

Naomi shrugged. "Sometimes the only way to be heard is when you yell – but not always." She said sighing.

Lori got off the counter and went to help herself to some more vegetables. Naomi was a bit surprised; she had never taken Lori for an eater.

"This could have been handled better." Andrea said silently.

"How so?" Lori asked her.

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away." Andrea said.

Naomi dropped the cup she had grabbed and it shattered on the counter and floor. "Are you fucking serious?" Naomi asked acidly.

Lori looked over, shock written on her face. "Really?"

"You were wrong," Andrea said. "Like Dale taking my gun – this isn't your decision –"

"This isn't about you." Naomi snapped at her. "This is about the life of that poor child you just suggested it be fine if she took it herself." She got off the counter as she began to clean the mess she made. "Do you realize how selfish that sounds? This isn't up to you either – how would you feel if it had been Amy?"

Naomi knew that was a low blow, but Andrea was being impossible. "She had to choose to live on her own, to find her own reasons."

"What do you want to tie a noose for her?" Lori said as she put things in the fridge.

"If she's serious she'll figure out a way –"

Naomi hissed as some glass cut her finger. She sucked on her finger-tip as she continued to collect the broken glass, the more she heard Andrea, the angrier she got.

"Doesn't mean I can't stop her or let her know that I care." Lori said firmly.

Andrea frowned. "That has nothing to do with it Lori, she only has so many choices in front of her –"

Naomi decided she didn't want to listen anymore. "Would you mind shutting up?" Naomi hissed as she got up. "You think she would have done the right thing – she is sixteen –" She pointed at the stairs. "She's not going to know what's best for her, she is terrified, and she just came out of shock –" She threw away the glass. "And you're being irresponsible." She frowned. "Suicide is NEVER an option."

"Like it was for you Naomi you're such a hypocrite and you tried to kill yourself" Andrea snarled at her.

Naomi felt anger rush through her, "How dare you I lost my aunt and uncle and you robbed me of putting them at peace and I was at my darkest point but with everyone's help I got through it and I refuse to let Beth go down that path" She said furiously.

"So you'll understand why I won't let you in there." Lori said sticking up for Naomi.

"I pulled through it!" Andrea said angrily.

Lori and Naomi scoffed as they moved about the kitchen. "And you became such a productive part of the group." Lori retorted. "Let Maggie handle this her own way."

"I contribute – I help keep this camp safe!" Andrea said.

Naomi snorted. "I'd prefer the person who does that wouldn't advocate blowing out ones own brains at the smallest sign of stress or depression." She said as she stared Andrea in the eye. "The guys have this – us sane people have this – we don't need your help."

"I'm sorry?" Andrea said sarcastically. "What would you have me do?"

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around." Lori said annoyed.

"Are you serious? Everything is going bad and you're in my face over skipping laundry?" Andrea asked angrily.

"Puts a burden on the rest of us," Lori said as Naomi sat on the counter again. "On me, Patricia, Naomi, and Maggie cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth, and you –" Lori hesitated as she looked for the right words to say. "You don't care about anyone but yourself - you sit up on that R.V. working on your tan with a shotgun on your lap."

"No, I am on watch against Walkers!" Andrea said. "That is what matters, not fresh mint leave in the lemonade."

"You're terrible at following rules, and listening when someone tells you to stand down, the whole point is you put into consideration what your actions might be doing to the group – you almost killed Daryl because your selfish need to prove yourself to the men." Naomi said.

"I don't know if you noticed, but the times we're living in – we're not allowed to be selfish – we have to think about everyone around us – what they need – we have to follow rules because, for once, following rules means we survive – so it would be best for everyone if you pulled your head out of your own a-"

"We are providing stability." Lori said as she cut Naomi off from her tirade. "We are trying to create a life worth living..."

"Are you kidding me?" Andrea yelled.

"Look, I went after Rick, took down two Walkers –"

"And you trashed Maggie's car, you ever apologize for that?" Andrea said as Lori spoke.

"Crashing her…" Lori said. "You're insane…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naomi yelled at her. "Can't you just shut up and listen for three minutes you dumb –"

Lori held her arm out to Naomi who looked like she was ready to lunge at Andrea, obviously being around Daryl all the time was not a good thing.

"No, you are – and you are self-centered. The way you take it all for granted." Andrea sneered.

Lori shook her head. "My husband is out there – for the hundredth time – My son was shot –"

Naomi decided to leave the kitchen. She was annoyed and she needed to get out. Dale noticed her face as she walked past him. "Naomi?" He said worriedly.

"I hate her." She said simply before she continued to walk back to where her children were.

"Did you kids finish your schoolwork?" Naomi asked kissing their foreheads.

"We did mom" Eliza told her mother warmly,"Can we play with Carl and Chester?" Sophia asked hopefully.

Naomi laughed "Yes you can but I want all four of you where we can see you sweetie ok" she said smiling and they took off near the shed where Patricia was picking eggs the older woman smiled at her warmly and Naomi returned the smile.

Naomi headed back to the house where she could pick up the kids now sewed up clothes along with Daryl's with Lori "Rick's fine Lori he's a badass cop" she told her friend Lori smiled and folded a shirt.

Maggie joined them.

"Why aren't you with Beth?" Naomi asked worried.

"Andrea sat with her -"

Naomi looked at Lori and then they both looked at Maggie. "Don't leave them alone." Lori said.

"Andrea's a weirdo." Naomi added.

Maggie nodded and then left back to the room. A short while later they heard Maggie yelling and they ran up to the room.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked.

"She's in there." Maggie said. "I heard glass breaking."

Lori hit the door. "Beth, are you all right?" She sounded panicked as she tried to listen through the door. Inside the bathroom Beth was sobbing as Maggie tried to open the door.

"Beth don't do this, open up... please!" She called desperately through the door.

"Where's the key?" Lori asked.

"I shouldn't have left her with Andrea." Maggie said as she looked for the key.

"Lori, move." Naomi said.

"Your wrists -"

"I'll be fine -" She then kicked at the wood by the door handle. The door wouldn't give way. Lori found a poker by the fireplace and she grabbed it. "Move out of the way." She said as she stuck it in the door and then she opened it.

Beth turned around, clutching her bleeding wrist. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Maggie hugged her sister and then led her out of the room.

"Come on." Naomi said as she followed them.

Once she had taken care of Beth's wrist she went outside, "Let Hershel stitch it up, I'm going to go talk to Andrea." She then went to Andrea, her face set angrily. "Andrea!" The blonde woman was atop the R.V.

"What?" She said.

"Can I talk to you please?" She said.

The moment she was down Naomi looked like she wanted to slap her but she stopped herself. "Thanks to you, Beth tried to cut herself." She said.

"What?"

"You heard me. She tried to kill herself, I hope you're happy." She snapped before walking off to collect the washing.

* * *

Daryl, Naomi, Rick and Lori had decided to take the kids on a picnic in the woods. There was a soft breeze blowing and everything was peaceful. Carl and Louis were playing with a ball that Glenn had got for them on one of his trips to town with Chester, the dog happily chasing the ball and Eliza and Sophia were out picking flowers.

Sophia started wondering away from the group and Eliza followed like her shadow they both picked flowers as they went. "Mom will love these." Sophia grinned thinking about how happy Naomi would be with the large bunch of flowers.

"Hey girls." A tall well built man stepped forward. "What you doin?" The girls exchanged worried glances with each other. "I'm not gonna hurt you my name is Avery. Aren't your family here?" He asked.

"Their, just over there." Eliza motioned her head behind her nervously.

Avery smirked. "Little girls shouldn't wonder off." his voice was almost a snarl now. "You don't know wage can happen." He grabbed both girls and started pulling them. Eliza screamed. "Shut up or I'll kill you both." Avery snarled.

The group heard the screams and ran towards the cries Daryl was out in front with his crossbow ready. Daryl saw Avery pulling his girls away. "Daddy help!" Sophia sobbed hysterically.

"Let them go!" Daryl yelled lifting his crossbow Daryl released an arrow hitting Avery right in his shoulder. Avery's body hit the floor in pain and the girls ran to Naomi. Daryl stormed over to the man and started repeatedly kicking him. "Fucking, dirty scumbag!" He yelled then Avery's body rolling on the floor with each kick. "I'm gonna fucking kill your entire fucking perverted group!" Daryl screamed his anger burning through his whole body. Avery screamed in fear and pain.

"T-Dog and Shane take him to the shed" Rick ordered fury in his voice, no one messed with his family.

Daryl was with his family, and he was on alert, his crossbow was flung over his right shoulder if anymore of Randall's group dared come on the farm, he was like the alpha wolf and his family were his pack.

* * *

Naomi had a sword flung over her back in a black holster, her two guns were on her holsters on her jean clad thighs and her machete was in a belt holster.

"I don't want you three anywhere near the woods, okay kids play where we can all see you ok" Naomi said hugging them to her and Daryl.

"Yes mom and dad" they said and their three children got ready for bed, while Daryl and Naomi went outside of the tent to talk.

"That scared the shit outta of me Ni, and if I hadn't gotten there in time he could have... Daryl's voice trailed off as he and Naomi thought of what that man could have done to their girls.

"But they didn't Dare, you saved them and they're safe and sound" Naomi assured her man.

"For how long though Naomi?" Daryl asked her worry in his voice

Naomi cupped his face so that he looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes , "Me and the kids love you Daryl and that's all we need , we have the group and each other" she told him while stroking his stubbled right cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Daryl relaxed then "I just get scared about it that's all Naomi, if anything happened to any of you, I would kill myself" Daryl told her honestly.

Naomi gave his right hand a squeeze "I know Daryl" she told him and they made their way to the where the rest of the group was waiting for them.

Shane and Rick both looked bloody. "Did you dump him?" T-Dog asked.

"No." Shane said curtly.

"Why, the hell not?" Daryl asked annoyed.

"He said he knew Maggie and Naomi." Rick said worriedly. "He probably knows where this farm is. We need to find out just how much he knows."

"I can ask him." Daryl said; he had a look on his face that said that he wouldn't ask nicely.

"Man, if we let him go now..." T-Dog said worriedly.

"And if his friends get to the farm." Glenn said and then he put a protective arm around Maggie.

Naomi didn't realize Daryl still held her hand until his grip tightened on it. "I'll take care of it." Daryl said.

"Not today." Rick said. "I want to think about this tonight... and then we'll decide tomorrow what to do with him."

They nodded and watched as Rick and Shane roughly toted Randall away to a shed.

Naomi was trying to remember if she had ever met Randall and her stomach dropped.

"Guys I have met Randall before it was when I was visiting my aunt and uncle and he was a farm hand on their farm, but I never noticed him" Naomi explained to them.

"This aint good not only does he know where this farm is, Randall knows where Harold and Lily's farm is" Daryl said shifting slightly as he put an arm around Naomi.

"Let's think about this before we decide anything" Rick said firmly.

Everyone nodded and went to their tents to go to bed, Naomi looked at him then.

"You're going to torture Avery aren't you?" she asked quietly.

Daryl looked at her with surprise, there was no judgement or disgust in Naomi's eyes only understanding.

"I gotta do what I have to do to keep this group and our family safe Ni" Daryl told her firmly.

"I know and I'm not disgusted by it" she assured him.

Daryl felt comforted by the fact that Naomi wouldn't be horrified at what he was going to do that son of a bitch.

"I'm going to bed Daryl see you in the morning" Naomi told him and she kissed lightly on the lips before heading to their tent.

* * *

Rick and Daryl went down to the barn where they'd taken their most recent forced guest. Even with all the craziness the night before they'd decided that putting him in the shed with Randall was just asking for punishment. More than that, they didn't want Randall to know that they'd caught him. They'd decided to start with him because they thought he might have more information than Randall. After all Randall had been locked in the shed for almost a week and in their world everything could change in a week. "You sure you're up for this?" Rick asked.

Daryl nodded, "I got this." Rick nodded and unlocked the chains on the barn letting Daryl inside.

The truth was Daryl was looking for something to take his anger at Shane out on and this asshole and the one in the shed were perfect substitutes. He went into the barn and waited until he heard the click of the lock behind him before walking to the stall that the guy was chained up in. He stood there for a few minutes a stoic look on his face as he for the first time got a good look at the man who tried to take his girls away.

He was Daryl's height maybe a little shorter; his blonde hair was a little too long hanging into his face that was covered in a thick beard. His skin was an unhealthy sallow colour possibly from lack of proper nutrition in these times it really wasn't all that uncommon. His clothes were filthy and from the sour smell of body odour that radiated from him it was clear that the man hadn't bathed in a while possibly since before the outbreak occurred. It was enough to turn Daryl's stomach. "What's your name?" he bit out.

"What's it matter to you?" he snapped back revealing many rotted teeth.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Cause I like to know who I'm beating the fucking shit out of."

"Avery." The man said, "Not that it makes difference."

He set down in front of the man on one of the milking stools. "You're right it don't make any difference. Maybe it's an old world notion but my people believe that ceremonial pleasantries have to be entertained. They have these ideas that we should keep the rules from the old life so we don't forget our humanity." He pulled his hunting knife off of his belt toying with it. "Got some questions for you and you're going to answer them how much you get your ass kicked is up to you."

Three hours later and Daryl was blazing with fury, Randall's group was a bunch of rapists and murderers and paedophiles.

A loud tap on the door broke Daryl's thoughts and he kicked Avery viciously one last time in the stomach.

Daryl walked out of the shed and met with Rick "You all right?" Rick asked him.

"Fine just pissed" he said his emotions all over the place.

"Its late, question Randall in the morning right now get some sleep , you look like hell" Rick said and Daryl nodded at him and walked towards his tent and zipped it shut behind him.

Daryl slid off his shirt and got into bed with Naomi , and smiled when he saw that Eliza and Sophia had joined their cots together and were cuddled up to each other , Louis slept in his cot while Chester slept on the bottom of his son's cot snoring lightly.

He kissed Naomi's forehead and wrapped his arms around her, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_**I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now, I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead**_

_**Do, do, do your dirty words**_  
_**Come out to play when you are hurt?**_  
_**There's certain things that should be left unsaid**_

_**Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch**_  
_**And life's too short for me to stop**_  
_**Oh baby, your time is running out**_

_**I won't let you turn around**_  
_**And tell me now I'm much too proud**_  
_**All you do is fill me up with doubt**_

_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_

_**This time I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time I'll be bulletproof**_

_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_  
_**This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof**_


	25. Bad Moon Rising

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 25

_**Song- Sweet Dreams By - Marilyn Manson**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something**_

_**Some of them want to use you**_  
_**Some of them want to get used by you**_  
_**Some of them want to abuse you**_  
_**Some of them want to be abused**_

_**Sweet dreams are made of these**_  
_**Who am I to disagree?**_  
_**Travel the world and the seven seas**_  
_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_**Some of them want to use you**_  
_**Some of them want to get used by you**_  
_**Some of them want to abuse you**_  
_**Some of them want to be abused**_

* * *

Daryl tossed and turned during the night as a horrifying nightmare took place in his mind.

_Daryl's face was bloody and his body ached he'd been chained up in the barn with Rick, Louis, Glenn and Hershel and Jimmy he didn't know what had happened to the other men and he didn't want to find out Shane had been led out what felt like hours ago and his screams had echoed through the night air. The barn door opened and the cool night breeze hit Daryl's face. Daryl looked up to see men dragging people behind them Daryl squinted and his eyes grew wide it was Naomi, Maggie, Sophia, Eliza, Lori and Beth. They all had their hands tied. Daryl fought against his bonds trying to free himself but the chains cut against his flesh, blood trickled down his wrist._

"_Let them go." Rick begged pleadingly._

_A large man stepped forward his dark brown eyes flickered with evil._

_"Nah don't think I will." He walked over to Rick grabbing his face squeezing it hard. "Think us men will enjoy them."_

_"I'm gonna kick your nuts up to your throat!" Daryl screamed. He looked at his children they looked petrified._

_The evil man cackled. "Randall since you lead is here you get to have first pick."_

_Randall stepped forward his eyes had a sick glow in them as he circled each woman and girl. He stopped at Naomi. "Noooo!" Daryl howled fighting to get to her._

_Randall pushed Naomi on to her back in the dirt he ripped open her top. All the captives in the barn were yelling for him to stop the children were crying. Randall groaned as he used his knife to cut away her black bra Naomi sobbed as Randall bit her breasts he unbuckled his jeans and ripped off Naomi's jeans as she lay in the dirt in just her panties now and Randall ran his knife down her body the cold knife pressing against her skin Randall cut away her panties and then forced himself into Naomi. Randall groaned and Naomi yelled in pain._

_Randall moved hard and fast inside her Daryl tried to look away but one of the men pulled his face back to the horrific scene. _

_"Go on Randall do her good." One of the men yelled. Randall let out a groan as he poured himself in Naomi. "Yessssss." Randall hissed._

_Naomi laid on the floor sobbing as next to her the tortuous affair took place on the other women and girls. Daryl tried to block out Sophia's screams. "Daddy, please help me!" She cried as a heavy set man worked above her. "Make it stop, it hurts." Daryl pulled harder against his chains but they weren't moving._

_"Please kill me." Louis sobbed and one of the men shot the boy in the head. Eliza screamed along with Naomi and Sophia._

_"Anymore of you want to beg for death?" The man with the gun asked, Randall grabbed Eliza._

_Tears streamed down Daryl's face. "I'm sorry baby." Daryl looked at Naomi. "Kill me." Daryl's voice was low and gravely_

As the gun went off Daryl sat up in his cot he looked around at the kids and Naomi and Chester. Daryl was dripping in sweat he stood up and checked on everyone in the tent then he picked up his crossbow and sat outside to keep watch over his family.

* * *

_**I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you  
Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on  
Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, movin' on**_

**_Sweet dreams are made of these_**  
**_Who am I to disagree?_**  
**_Travel the world and the seven seas_**  
**_Everybody's looking for something_**

**_Some of them want to use you_**  
**_Some of them want to get used by you_**  
**_Some of them want to abuse you_**  
**_Some of them want to be abused_**

**_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_**  
**_I'm gonna know what's inside_**  
**_Gonna use you and abuse you_**  
**_I'm gonna know what's inside you_**


	26. Fear The Living

AN: I'm going to have Rick let Dale have two days to convince everyone.

Reconnecting With Your In Hell

Chapter 26 

_**Song - Short Change Hero - By The Heavy**_

_**I can't see where you comin' from  
But I know just what you runnin' from:  
And what matters ain't the "who's baddest" but  
The ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, baby**_

_**And you feel like you feelin' now**_  
_**Doin' things just to please your crowd,**_  
_**But I love you like the way I love you,**_  
_**And I suffer, but I ain't gonna cut you cus**_

_**This ain't no place for no hero.**_  
_**This ain't no place for no better man.**_  
_**This ain't no place for no hero**_  
_**To call "home."**_

* * *

After the terrifying nightmare, Daryl had about his girls being raped and Louis being killed, he decided to go have a little chat with Randall.

Daryl paced the barn like a caged tiger his steely blue eyes staring at Randall sitting on an old wooden chair beaten badly. Get information Rick had told Daryl and Daryl had agreed to the job no one threatens his family. Anger spewed out of Daryl and his fist made contact with Randall's face a sickening crack of bone was heard as Randall hit the floor. Daryl landed another punch and then another, this time harder.

Daryl felt his fists starting to hurt but he didn't care this boy was going to give up his secrets.

Randall spat out some blood on the dirty barn floor. "I told you."

Randall whimpered his eyes were swollen and his nose was spewing blood it felt like it'd been severely broken.

Daryl grabbed the boy and placed the seat back upright. "You told me shit!" Daryl yelled. Daryl turned away from Randall

"I hardly knew those guys I met em on the road." Randall gave the small piece of information hoping to appease Daryl.

Daryl turned his face to Randall his body still faced away. "How many in your group." Daryl shot back.

Randall sat panting and Daryl turned his whole body to Randall. Daryl knew he had to pick up the interrogation a notch. Daryl unsheathed his knife. "No no no no!" Randall muttered fearfully.

Daryl lunged towards Randall slamming the knife down by the boy's leg. "How many?" Daryl spat. Spittle hit Randall's face.

Randall panicked he didn't want to die. "Uh uh thirty...thirty guys."

"Where?" Daryl snarled.

"Uh uh." Randall spluttered but he was being too slow Daryl ripped the bandage off Randall's leg. Randall screamed in pain. "I don't know I swear we were never in one place more than a night." Randall was willing to give Daryl whatever he wanted.

Daryl placed his knife in Randall's wound and dug into it. "Scoutin?" Daryl asked. "Planin on stayin local?"

"I don't know they left me behind." Randall whined.

"Ever pulled off a scab?" Daryl growled.

"C'mon man I'm tryin to cooperate!" Randall pleaded.

"You start real slow at first." Daryl pushed his face close to Randall's looking menacingly into his eyes. "But sooner or later ya gotta rip it off!"

"Okay, okay." Randall had just cracked. "They have weapons heavy stuff automatics. But I didn't do anything."

Daryl was back in Randall's face. "Your boys shot at my boys! Tried to take this farm! And your bastard friend tried to take my daughters! You just went along for the ride, tryin to tell me you're innocent?" Daryl's spittle hit Randall's face again.

"Yes." Randall cried out. "These people took me in not just guys a whole group of them." Daryl got to his feet knowing that Randall was about to give away everything. "Men and women uh kids to just like you people." Daryl was now slowly pacing listening. "I thought I'd have a better chance with them you know." Randall gulped. "But we'd go out scavenge just the men." Randall licked his dry lips his breath quickened. Daryl turned his back to the boy. "One night we found this little camp site man and his two daughters. Teenagers they were young and real cute." Daryl turned slowly towards Randall not liking his tone of voice.

Daryl's eyes were full of hate for this vile young man. "Their daddy had to watch while they." Randall couldn't say the word but Daryl knew what he meant he knew what Randall had done. "And they didn't even kill em after just made him watch. His daughters just left them there." Daryl's body was overflowing with rage. Randall could see he was in trouble.

"But no, no I didn't touch them girls." Daryl knew Randall was lying.

"I swear...I swear." Randall tried to plead his innocence but it fell on deaf ears. Daryl landed a hard kick to Randall's chest followed by a heavy fisted punch.

Daryl felt fury rush through him, his nightmare had been a warning and he'd be damned if he let this son of a bitch anywhere near his family.

* * *

Rick was pacing the small porch that covered the front of the shed when he heard Randall cry out, followed by the sound of a scuffle, and the rattling of chains. He'd been listening to Daryl and the kid; he knew what had set Daryl off. He himself was sickened by it. He knew that there was no way that Randall didn't have any part in the gang rape that happened to those girls. He knew too much information about what had happened. Still he couldn't let his friend kill the kid, not like this. He jerked the door opened and pulled Daryl off of Randall and shoved him outside. He didn't bother checking on the kid he just chained the door shut. "You need a break." Rick said.

Daryl didn't say anything as he paced back and forth trying to get his temper under control. "I let that bastard near Naomi." He said after a few minutes.

"He couldn't touch her. She was safe," Rick said.

"I'm gonna to kill him." Daryl said.

"What's really going on?" he asked.

"What'ch you mean?" Daryl asked.

"This ain't like you." Rick said. "Did something happen with Naomi and the kids?"

"What makes you think it was Naomi and the kids?" he asked

"It's always a woman." Rick shrugged.

Daryl thought about it for a few minutes, he though about what Sophia had told him and Naomi how Ed had come into her room and Carol had tried to protect her beloved daughter. Still he didn't think he'd be able to hold this one in it was just too much, too big. "Walk with me." He said nodding at Rick to follow him into the woods. The last thing he wanted was this to be overheard by anyone. Once he was sure that they were alone he told him what had happened to Sophia, what she'd told him and Naomi the night before. By the time he'd finished Rick's face matched his own.

"And Carol tried to stop it?" he asked.

Daryl nodded his head, "Sophia said Carol would always be with her and that Sophia would never be on her own after it happened the first time. I think she tried to run away with Sophia but then this shit happened."

Rick nodded, "And you said that Sophia said he'd moved on to other girls in the neighbourhood?"

"Sophia didn't tell us much about it but yeah." He said. "I really wish that son of a bitch wasn't dead."

"Me too." Rick said. "Sophia she's a good kid she didn't deserve that. Not that anyone does."

"Makes it worse is that it nearly happened again yesterday in the woods when that asshole Avery tried to kidnap Eliza and Sophia."

"I'd be careful with Shane if I was you" Daryl warned the ex sheriff.

"You don't think much of him do you?" Rick asked.

"I think he's a spineless, asshole, prick bastard." Daryl shrugged.

* * *

Naomi had woken up to find Daryl gone and she figured that he had gone to talk to Rick and now she was helping Lori sort laundry so it could be done the next day while Beth and Jimmy played with the kids and Chester, her Labrador was getting big none of the group were scared of him aside from T-Dog. She was trying to keep her mind off of what was going on.

"What's the plan?" Lori asked. "We'd all feel better if we knew it."

"Is there are plan?" Andrea asked.

"Are we going to keep him here?" Glenn asked concerned.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick said as Daryl and Shane walked towards the group.

"Boy there's got a gang." Daryl said seriously. "30 Men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead, and our women... they're gonna - they're gonna wish they were." He moved to stand next to Naomi and wrapped an arm around her.

"What did you do?" Dale asked.

"Had a little chat..." Daryl said showing his cut right knuckle.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick said seriously.

"Rick, what are you going to do?" Lori asked her husband worry in her voice.

"We have no choice, he's a threat... we have to eliminate the threat -"

"You're just going to kill him?" Dale asked appalled.

"It's settled." Rick said. "We'll do it today." He then walked away.

Naomi walked with Daryl and noticed that he looked pale and there were dark rings under his eyes, he looked like hell.

"What's wrong Daryl?" Naomi asked him softly.

Daryl looked at her then and swallowed "I had a dream last night, bad one, I was in the barn with Louis, Rick and Carl, Hershel, and Glenn and Jimmy and we let Randall go and Randall he lead his group back here and Randall's group they were all there and they killed Shane and Dale, and brought you and the others in ... And one of the men said "Randall since you lead us here you get to have first pick."

"And he picked you Ni and I was handcuffed along with the others to the wall and Randall, he raped you and there was nothing I could do Ni, I was yelling trying to get to ya, the kids were crying and after Randall finished one of the other guys picked Sophia and she cried daddy please hep me and there was fuck all I could do and Randall he picked Eliza, Louis he couldn't handle it and he said please kill me and they shot him in the head, our boy Ni our little boy and I just couldn't take it anymore and I told them to kill me" Daryl ended tears falling down his face.

Naomi didn't say anything for a moment and then noticed his bloodied right hand and sighed.

"Come on lets look at your hand Daryl" she said and lead him to their family tent so she could tend to his hand.

They made their way to the tent and Daryl sat down on their cot while Naomi pulled out a bucket from a cupboard and filled it with water from a bottle on the on the suitcase. She then grabbed a cloth and started to soak it.

Daryl came up beside her and she grabbed his hand, placing it over the bucket and drizzling water down over top of it. She dabbed the wounds on his knuckles with the cloth, but as the water started to wash the blood away she was relieved to see that most of it wasn't his at all.

"Nothing is going to happen to me or the kids Daryl ok, I promise" She assured him.

Daryl wrapped his strong arms around Naomi and stroked her soft high cheekbones.

"I love you Naomi and I love the kids and Chester" Daryl told her.

"I love you all too Daryl" Naomi told him softly.

* * *

Dale made his way towards Naomi and Lori who were sorting through clothes for the winter. "Can I talk to you ladies?" Dale asked hopefully and both women nodded. "It's about Randall." Dale continued.

"No!" Naomi snapped making Dale jump back slightly. "That boy deserves what he gets." Naomi's voice was rough and harsh. "He and his group are a threat to our group."

Dale's eyes flicked with emotion. "But he's just a boy." Dale protested pleadingly.

Lori snorted. "His group attacked our people." Lori's voice was filled with as much hate as Naomi's.

"He can't be held accountable for his group." Dale pleaded with the women. "Think of what example this is setting for the kids."

Naomi heard Daryl's footsteps behind her. "I'm thinking of my kids old man." Daryl angrily said. "That sick kid and his whole sorry assed group need to be killed." Daryl's fists were balled tightly at his side and his jaw was clenched tightly. Dale knew he wasn't going to win the argument.

"I'm sorry." Naomi looked at Dale's soulful blue eyes. "I need to protect my family." Dale shook his head and walked away briskly muttering under his breath.

Naomi and Lori and the rest of the women were in house entertaining the kids and Chester was playing with a chew toy, Carl and Louis had given him while the men had gone to see if any of Avery and Randall's group had been along the property.

Naomi was trimming Eliza's long black hair while Sophia chatted to them; everything was peaceful until they heard Andrea screaming at Lori upstairs.

"SHANE WONT EVEN LOOK AT ME YOU BITCH ALL HE EVER GOES ON ABOUT IS LORI THIS AND LORI THAT AND IS THE BABY MINE, I'M SICK TO FUCKING HELL OF HEARING MY BOYFRIEND TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Andrea screamed at a shocked Lori whose back was facing the steps.

"Andrea please calm down. " Lori tried to calm down the enraged blonde but it was too late, Andrea shoved Lori down the stairs, a look of absolute terror flashed across Lori's face as she flung out her arms towards her stomach to protect her unborn child.

A loud crash made them hurry to the main hallway and the sight that they saw made Naomi's stomach drop.

Lori had fallen face first down the stairs, her body lying limply on the floor, blood staining her jeans.

"Kids stay in the living room, Beth, Patricia get Lori upstairs" Naomi said quickly and the two women helped Lori up the stairs and Naomi turned to Maggie.

"Maggie radio Rick and tell him exactly what's happened, and stay with the kids while I go get the supplies" Naomi told her hoping that what had happened to her mother wouldn't happen to Lori.

Maggie grabbed her right arm "Naomi what's happening to Lori?" she asked fearfully.

Naomi looked at her with haunted dark brown eyes, "Lori's bleeding badly and from what I can tell, the baby probably got hurt if we don't get her the medical supplies, number one she could go into early labour or number two miscarry the baby" Naomi explained.

The kids then appeared "Mom we'll be fine and please be careful" Eliza said hugging her mom along with Sophia and Louis.

"I will be back as soon as I can guys" Naomi promised and she hurried outside her machete tapping against her thigh lightly from the leather sheath and she had her two guns strapped to her thighs in the holsters.

Naomi got into a black Volvo and drove down the road towards the town.

* * *

Daryl and the others had been in luck and had found warm, clothes and warm clothes for bed, and ammo and medical supplies, he had found a silver charm bracelet and had put on a arrow with the capitol D next to it and two flower charms next to Eliza and Sophia's first names and a guitar charm next to Louis's name and for Chester a, small dog charm and for the kids he had gotten them small butterfly knifes and ordinary toys for them, he had gotten two dolls for Eliza and Sophia and for Louis a small child's crossbow seeing as they wanted to know how to defend themselves and black rucksack each for them.

Daryl was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Maggie's voice on the radio.

"Hello Rick its Maggie listen Andrea pushed Lori down the stairs and Lori and the baby are in trouble and Naomi went into town to get supplies hurry" Maggie's voice cut off the transmission.

"Alright people lets go" Rick was trying to be calm but Daryl knew he wasn't and they hurried to the jeep.

Naomi drove down the deserted road thinking about Lori. She needed to get those medical supplies and quickly. Naomi glanced down at the passenger's seat momentarily looking at the map and as her eyes looked back up at the road Naomi let out a scream. A walker had stumbled into the middle of the road and Naomi's car hit the geek at full speed.

The walker went flying in the air and landed roughly on the floor Naomi's car went speeding off the road it flipped and spun through the air the only thing that stopped the car was a large tree. Naomi let out a small weak groan as she tasted blood and her world went black.

Daryl and the others got back to the farm as quick as they could and saw that Beth and Jimmy were waiting for them on the porch.

"Thank god you're all here Lori's in real bad shape and she won't stop bleeding, dad, Lori she thinks..." Beth sobbed for a moment "She thinks she's losing the baby and oh god, Andrea she's gone insane, Maggie's keeping her away from the kids while Patricia's trying to save the baby" Beth ended shakily.

Without even speaking Hershel, Rick and Shane hurried into the house while Daryl followed, the kids hurrying towards them, Chester guarding Andrea.

"We have to wait for Naomi to get the medical supplies we don't have them here" Daryl heard Hershel explain to Rick.

"Hold on dad, Beth and me found them in the truck" Maggie called out and she gave them to her father, without hesitating Hershel followed by Rick and Shane hurried up the stairs.

"Something was wrong Naomi should have been back hours ago" Maggie said worriedly while Daryl sat down and the kids were upstairs having given them their presents.

"Maybe Naomi got eaten by Walkers hopefully" Andrea's bitter voice sounded from the other side of the room where Chester watched the woman like a wolf, his black fur in hackles.

Hershel came down the stairs then along with Rick, "Lori and the baby are fine but it was a close call so she's resting" he told the group who let out sighs of relief.

Beth glanced at the grandfather clock then it was nearly midnight, "Guys, shouldn't have Naomi have been back now?" she asked worried and everyone aside from T-Dog, Shane and Andrea panicked.

Daryl's body was in panic mode Naomi had been gone too long he felt deep down in his gut that something wasn't right. Daryl looked at Rick. "I'm gonna find Naomi." Rick just gave a small nod and Daryl grabbed his crossbow and revolver.

* * *

Naomi woke her head hurt and her body ached. As Naomi opened her eyes she was met with a snarling walker trying to push its rotting face into the car. Naomi gasped and then grabbed her machete from beside her and burrowed it deep into the walkers head. Naomi used all her strength to pull herself from the wrecked Volvo and started walking down the road her movements were lopsided and jagged. Naomi heard a groan and a wheeze as another walker lurched at her.

The walker lunged and the movement threw Naomi off balance she fell to the ground. Naomi pulled her trusty sword up and as the walker lent down to bite Naomi the machete was rammed through its brain.

Naomi pulled herself up panting roughly. As Naomi started staggering down the road again as a familiar motorbike came speeding towards her.

Daryl slammed on the brakes he knew Naomi's outline but he knew that her movements were just like a walkers slow limp movements. Daryl jumped out of the car. "Naomi?" Daryl whispered his throat was tightening by the second.

Naomi stopped blinking at Daryl. "Daryl." She whispered breathlessly. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Naomi looking at her cut and bruised body.

"Ya alright Ni?" Daryl asked her seriously.

"I'm fine Daryl really, I need to go into town and get Lori the-"Daryl cut her off.

"Lori's fine and so is the baby all ok and Rick wants to have a group meeting about Andrea and Randall" he explained to her as she got on the back of his motorbike.

"Thank god Lori and the baby are ok" Naomi said gratefully as they drove back to the house.

In no time at all they were back at the farm, aside from having bruises and a cut lip Naomi was in the clear.

Right now they were having a meeting to discuss what to do about Andrea, the kids were all tucked in bed.

"She's becoming emotionally unstable for gods sake Rick" Naomi said worriedly.

"What do we do?" asked Glenn concerned.

"We make sure that Andrea is never left on her own and keep an eye on her" Daryl said firmly.

Rick nodded and glanced at Dale "You've got another day to persuade people to let Randall live Dale" he told the older man.

Everyone left after that and Daryl and Naomi made their way to their tent, the kids were playing checkers with Jimmy and Beth while Chester slept next to them his tail twitching slightly.

Daryl began to take off his dark blue shirt, wincing in pain, Naomi noticed though.

"Here" she said softly and pulled off his shirt leaving him shirtless, showing his scars from his father's hands, and belt.

"Thank you" Daryl said feeling content and that made Naomi smile.

Naomi started taking off her own shirt, when Daryl helped her pull it off leaving her in her black vest top and purple bra.

"So Rick's given Dale another day to persuade the group to let Randall live?" Naomi asked as she tossed off her boots and socks.

"Yeah seeing as what happened today, do you agree with killing him?" Daryl asked her seriously his wolfish blue eyes meeting Naomi's beautiful soulful dark brown eyes.

Naomi sighed as she sat behind him and spoke as she rubbed his back.

"I don't want Randall to die, believe me I don't, but sometimes we have to make the difficult choice and this is what I believe do what you have to do to protect our family Daryl even if it means killing him" Naomi told Daryl soothing his worries.

Daryl sighed "You know me so well Naomi" he told her kissing her forehead.

Naomi smiled "And you know me so well Daryl, being here with you and the kids and Chester makes me feel whole" she told him honestly.

"You and me both Naomi" he told her cupping her face as he kissed her.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her body he pushed his body tightly into hers. Naomi could feel Daryl's erection digging into her back and her body tingled all over. "I love you." Daryl gruffly whispered moving his hands to cup Naomi's breast Daryl kissed her neck and Naomi melted in Daryl's hands. Daryl spun Naomi to face him his eyes glowing with love and lust.

"I need you now." Daryl's raspy voice made Naomi feel like she was about to explode with a million emotions. Daryl walked Naomi backwards unbuckling her belt, as they moved Naomi's jeans fell to the ground and Daryl pushed her to the cot. As Daryl unbuckled his own jeans his eyes never left Naomi's body. Daryl moved his body on top of Naomi's and entered her both of them groaning and hissing in pleasure at the feeling of one another's bodies meeting.

"Oh, Daryl!" Naomi gasped as Daryl picked up his pace inside her every thrust pushed her closer to pleasure.

"Baby." Daryl grunted in Naomi's ear sweat ran down his strong muscular back, as he thrust harder and deeper.

Naomi threw her head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure as she climaxed. It wasn't long before Daryl's body gave in to the immense pleasure and he poured himself into Naomi. Daryl and Naomi lay together in the cot their bodies untwined together.

* * *

_**This ain't no place for no hero.  
This ain't no place for no better man.  
This ain't no place for no hero  
To call "home."**_

_**Every time I close my eyes, I think,**_  
_**I think about you inside,**_  
_**And your mother, givin' up on askin' why -**_  
_**Why you lie, and you cheat, and you try to make**_  
_**A fool outta she...**_

_**I can't see where you comin' from,**_  
_**But I know just what you're runnin' from.**_  
_**And what matters ain't the "who's baddest," but the**_  
_**Ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, cos**_

_**This ain't no place for no hero.**_  
_**This ain't no place for no better man.**_  
_**This ain't no place for no hero**_  
_**To call "home."**_


	27. Loss Of A Father

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 27

_**Song - Breaking Down - By Florence And The Machine**_

_**All alone  
It was always there you see  
And even on my own  
It was always standing next to me**_

_**I can see it coming from the edge of the room**_  
_**Creeping in the streetlight**_  
_**Holding my hand in the pale gloom**_  
_**Can you see it coming now?**_

_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down again**_  
_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down**_

_**All alone**_  
_**Even when I was a child**_  
_**I've always known**_  
_**There was something to be find**_

_**You know that I can see you coming from the edge of the room**_  
_**Creeping in the streetlight**_

* * *

The next day everyone was in the living room as Dale pleaded with them to give Randall a chance, Naomi felt terrible she didn't want to kill the boy, but his group were a bunch of rapists.

When no one agreed with Dale, he turned to look at Daryl who stood next to Naomi; he walked over to the man and placed a hand on his arm.

"You're right this group is broken" and walked out of the house leaving everyone immensely guilty.

Naomi felt guilty Dale was like a father figure to her and she did agree with him to some degree.

Daryl looked at Naomi then "Stay with the kids while me and Rick take care of Randall" he said to her.

Naomi nodded and kissed him on the lips gently before going outside and saw the kids sitting around the fire they looked up when she approached.

"Mom is Randall going to die?" Eliza asked her softly.

Naomi sighed "I don't know sweetie, I really don't know" and they sat down around the fire along with the others.

Waiting.

* * *

Daryl pushed Randall across the field towards the barn. The kid was scared, mumbling to them and looking a Daryl worried. He could tell something was up. Rick had made the decision that shooting Randall was a more humane way to kill him. Naomi had gone out to the camp to be with the kids at the fire and the others were waiting out by the fire for them to go through with it.

Rick opened the door to the barn and Daryl pushed Randall in a head of him, letting him go. Shane caught up with him, grabbing him from behind.

Randall struggled, looking over at Daryl with a worried look, "What? ... No ... Wait ..." He was scared and confused and looking to the three men for answers.

Shane shhhed him, pulling out a black rag and wrapping it over his eyes, "It'll all be over soon."

Daryl looked over at Rick, who had his revolver out and was giving it a once over. Rick then looked over at Daryl and shrugged. This decision had been something they both agreed on, but yet they were still having a hard time going through with it.

Shane finally let Randall go, standing on the far side of him from Daryl. The boy hung his head and started to cry, he knew what was coming. He sighed and begged them not to, shaking with fear.

Rick stood in front of the helpless kid with his gun aimed at his head. He was trying to work himself up to pulling the trigger. "Would you like to stand or kneel?" He stalled.

The kid didn't answer; he just shook his head and cried. He didn't want to choose. He didn't want to die at all. Daryl made the decision for him, pushing his foot at the back of Randall's knees, causing him to fall to ground. Daryl then crossed his arms and looked back up at Rick. It was time to get this over with, rather then drag it out.

"Oh come on, man." Randall sobbed hysterically.

Rick looked over at Shane, who nodding at him with encouragement. Rick sighed, "Do you have any last words?" Rick asked.

Randall just shook his head, "Nooo, please, just don't do this." He begged again. Rick cocked his gun, the sound causing the kid to start hyper-ventilating.

Suddenly, from behind Daryl, Carl called out to his father, "Do it, Dad." Rick, Shane and Daryl all shot their heads to look at him, standing in the door to the barn, glaring at Rick, "Do it." He insisted.

Daryl turned on his heel, walking towards Carl, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the barn into the cool night air, "Where the hell does your mother think you are." Daryl grumbled to him.

Carl struggled to free himself from Daryl firm grip on his arm, "Hey." He protested, "Let me go."

Shane came out of the barn behind the two of them, "Get your hand's off him." He warned Daryl.

Daryl stopped, letting go of Carl and turning to glare at Shane. Shane looked pissed, but sighed and looked at Carl, "Are you kidding me?" Shane asked Carl angrily. He then looked back at Daryl, "Go back and help Rick."

Daryl stormed away from the two of them, back into the barn. Rick was still standing over a kneeling Randall, but he was putting his gun back in its holder.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked.

Rick shook his head, looked over at Daryl, "Take him away." He mumbled, "Just ... take him away."

Daryl frowned, "But wait ..." He pointed at Randall, about to go into the reasons why they were going to kill him again.

"Daryl," Rick interrupted, "Do you see what this word is doing to my son?" He pointed at the door to the barn, shaking his head.

Daryl sighed, nodding. He didn't say another word, he just moved forward, picking Randall up off the ground and pulling him towards the door of the barn, taking him back up to the shed where they were holding him.

As he left the barn Shane turned to look at them, "Where you taking him?"

"Back up to the shed." Daryl answered.

"What!" Shane said, pissed. He looked inside the barn at Rick, who was still struggling with what had just happened. Shane took a deep breath, "Coward." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Naomi looked up at Daryl with surprise as he sat down by the fire with her and the kids were in bed. "Hi." She reached out, wrapping her arms around his centre and pulling him into a hug, "You OK?" She asked him, only imagining what he had just witnessed.

Daryl hugged her back, rocking back and forth and sighing, "Yeah. Fine." He cleared his throat, "Randall is still alive."

Naomi stopped, pulling back and looking up at him, "What?"

Daryl shrugged, "Rick couldn't do it." He shook his head, "Carl fallowed us out to the barn. He wanted to watch us, do it. It really messed Rick up."

Naomi put a hand to her chest, "I can imagine." She shook her head, "So now what's the plan?"

"I have no idea." He answered, "I guess he'll remain out prisoner for now." He finally said. He then looked back towards the dark tent, "Kids?"

"Yes." Naomi nodded.

He moved around her, heading for the tent, "I just want to kiss them goodnight." He said.

Naomi nodded, heading down the stairs to outside, "Don't wake them up."

She stepped out of the tent to see the others gathered around the fire. Rick was standing talking to Lori, probably explaining what had happened. Naomi shook her head; it seemed Carl was becoming someone to worry about.

She had almost made it to the others; sitting at the fire, when screams filled the air. Naomi froze, looking around. The calls were coming from a distance, but they were definitely near by. Lori turned, looking for Carl. Shane, T-Dog and Rick looked around for their weapons.

Naomi turned back to the tent. Daryl came through the flap just as she was reaching it. He looked around with worry, "What is it?"

Naomi shook her head, "I don't know."

Then Naomi heard Andrea off in the field, "Dale!" She screamed.

Naomi looked at Daryl, "Oh my god, Dale."

Daryl pulled his knife out of his belt holder and looked at her, "Go inside. Stay with the kids." He grabbed he hand, "Got your gun and machete?" He asked. She nodded, lifting her thigh to show her gun, hanging around her thigh in a holster. He smiled then opened the flap, "Good. Stay inside, and keep sharp." She listened to him, getting a lantern.

* * *

Daryl grabbed a lantern that was sitting on the picnic table and then took off into the field. He ran in the direction of Dale's screams. He ran down towards an outer field where cows usually graze, though he didn't see any tonight.

As he got closer to the screams he could see two bodies on the ground struggling. Dale was on his back, pushing up on the walker that had pinned him. Daryl tackled the walker, pushing him off of Dale, who was screaming out in pain. The walker was disoriented, and Daryl grabbed what was left of its hair, holding the head up straight. He then plunged his bead right into the top of his its head. The flailing body went limp as the walker dropped to the ground and Daryl pulled his blade out of its skull.

He then turned to Dale, dropping to on knee beside him. Dale was staring up at Daryl in shock, unable to speak. His chest had been ripped open by the walker and he was bleeding out onto the grass. Daryl stood up, waving his arms at the flash lights headed his way, "HELP!" He screamed, "Over here." The others started to run towards him quickly.

* * *

Naomi grabbed Eliza by the arm, "Eliza I want you to go to the house with your siblings, and go straight to the house with Chester and lock the doors" she told her firmly.

Eliza nodded and the three children ran to the house, Chester running alongside them his fur on end, while Naomi ran with the others to see if Dale was ok.

Naomi reached the field where the group stood around Dale's dying body. Naomi was almost sick as she looked at Dale he'd had his abdomen torn to shreds his eyes were filled with fear.

Andrea knelt at Dale's side screeching like a banshee. "He's suffering." Andrea cried hysterically. "Do something!" Andrea's hands were covered in the old man's blood and Dale gave out small death rattles.

Tears filled Naomi's eyes and Daryl moved his body in front of her's and the kids to try and block the hideous view. Rick lifted his gun to Dale's head, his hands were shaking. Daryl looked at Rick knowing he needed help. Daryl gently took the gun from Rick and dropped to his knees holding the gun to Dale's temple.

Naomi knew this was hard for Daryl she slowly moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Sorry brother." Daryl said softly and the gunshot rang out through the night.

Andrea screeched and Naomi dropped her body down to Daryl's pulling him into a tight embrace. "You're so brave." Naomi whispered to Daryl. "You're a good man." Naomi kissed Daryl's cheek tenderly and she noticed a single tear rolling down his face.

* * *

_**Holding my hand in the pale gloom  
Can you see it coming now?**_

_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down again**_  
_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down**_

_**All alone**_  
_**On the edge of sleep**_  
_**My old familiar friend**_  
_**Comes and lies down next to me**_

_**And I can see you coming from the edge of the room**_  
_**Smiling in the streetlight**_  
_**Even with my eyes shut tight**_  
_**I still see you coming now**_

_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down again**_  
_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down again**_  
_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down again**_  
_**Oh, I think I'm breaking down**_


	28. Scarred Love

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 28 

_**Song - Satellite Heart - By Anya Marina**_

_**So pretty, so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart!  
What a pity, what a sham  
What's the matter with you, man?**_

_**Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?**_  
_**Out of mind and outta sight**_  
_**Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys**_  
_**Put a lid on all that noise!**_

_**I'm a satellite heart**_  
_**Lost in the dark**_  
_**I'm spun out so far**_  
_**You stop, I start**_  
_**But I'll be true to you**_

* * *

Naomi couldn't believe Dale was gone, Dale was never coming back and that was really hard for her to deal with he was such a lovely man. Now she lay in Daryl's arms while their children slept around them. She was thankful they had been able to sleep after witnessing their father shoot such a nice man in the head. Naomi hadn't looked up at Daryl but she knew he wasn't sleeping either. It had been a tough night for him and Naomi didn't blame him for any of it. Naomi looked up at them him breathily only to meet his eyes with hers.

''How're you feeling?'' he asks her concerned.

''Not too good, you?'' she sighs.

''I'm alright Ni, had to do what I had to do, he was suffering and someone had to do it'' he answered her rubbing her arm that was under his firm grip.

''Hmmm. I'm glad they managed to get to sleep'' she said referring to the children.

''Me too'' he said bringing his lips down on her forehead before pulling Naomi on top of him ''I need you to touch me'' Daryl breathed huskily.

Naomi looked at him stunned ''What?'' she asks stunned.

''Touch me... Please... You know where I mean'' Daryl breathes a little more demanding this time.

Naomi obeys and begins to unbutton his shirt while still on top of him causing Daryl's breath to hitch. Once his shirt is removed Naomi starts to brush her fingers delicately across his scars and skin. Daryl's eyes stare into her soul as she begins to use both of her hands. Daryl then grabs her wrists and places a hard kiss on her lips and flips them over quickly. Naomi looks up at him stunned but then comes up with an idea of her own.

''Touch my scars... All of them'' she breathes softly.

''Ni I...'' he starts before Naomi places a finger on his lips.

''Please... You touching me take the pain away'' she says offering him a small smile.

''They hurt?'' he asks concerned.

''Only if you press down on them... Most of them are quite recent'' she says blushing slightly.

Daryl give her a small smile at her before kneeling down in-between her legs and takes her left wrist in his grasp and begins to delicately brush his fingers across her wrist and then onto her hands. Naomi lets out a small moan as he does this, his touch makes her tingle all over her skin becomes alive at Daryl's touch. Daryl then moves onto Naomi's right arm and repeats the same movements his fingers barely touching the scars that lie there.

Naomi then brings her lips to Daryl's and wraps her arms firmly around his neck holding him close to her as his arms are placed firmly on either side of Naomi's waist.

''Make love to me'' she whispers in his ear and as soon as the words are processed within Daryl's brain, Naomi's clothes are gone as well as his own.

Daryl pulls a blanket over them and then he's above his love again. Naomi smiles up at him and begins to play with the hairs that lie at the top of his neck causing Daryl's breath to hitch.

''I love you'' he says before attacking her lips and positioning himself between her legs.

Then he takes her causing Naomi to wince upon Daryl entering her but soon that little wince is taken over by a moan as Daryl begins to move within her. Naomi keeps her lips connected to Daryl's as he takes his woman once again. Daryl then pulls away from Naomi and begins to quicken his pace and Naomi lifts herself up and wraps her arms around his neck tightly and Daryl's face rests in the crook of Naomi's neck his breath causing Naomi's skin to form goosbumps as they move with one another. They try to keep things quiet so they don't wake up their children.

Daryl keeps his rhythm for several moments before Naomi feels herself tighten around her love and this causes Daryl to become even quicker and harder with his thrusts. They unwind together and Daryl's hot sweaty body collapses on top of Naomi's also hot and sweaty body. They both needed this tonight. To know that no matter what either of them did, they loved each other and accepted each other for who they were in mind and body.

* * *

_**I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene  
You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see**_

_**I'm a satellite heart**_  
_**Lost in the dark**_  
_**I'm spun out so far**_  
_**You stop, I start**_  
_**But I'll be true to you**_

_**I'm a satellite heart**_  
_**Lost in the dark**_  
_**I'm spun out so far**_  
_**You stop I start**_  
_**But I'll be true to you no matter what you do**_  
_**Yeah I'll be true to you**_


	29. Dark Revelation

Warning this chapter contains gore and violence

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 29

_**Song – Black – By Kari Kimmel **_

_**when everything has turned to black  
you don't know where to go  
you need something to justify your soul**_

**_silences are broken_**  
**_confidence is gone_**  
**_when everything you're holdin onto falls_**

**_(yeah)_**

**_every body's selling truths_**  
**_on every corner now_**  
**_they wait until fear has knocked you down_**

_**all the rules are changin now  
you're livin in sin  
everything around you's cavin in**_

_**and all you hold onto's slipping**_  
_**like water through your hands...**_

* * *

The next morning Dale was being buried under a willow tree next to Naomi's aunt and uncle and Merle and the others as they gathered around his grave.

Daryl had his arms wrapped around Naomi while Louis held his hand and Eliza and Sophia held Naomi's hands, Chester standing next to them.

Rick stood at the head of the grave, across from the others. He looked tired, and defeated as he sighed as Shane and T-Dog let go of the body and turned to join the rest of the group. Everyone then looked to him, waiting for him to say something.

Rick smirked, "Dale could get under your skin." He said bluntly, "He sure got under mine. But that's because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, or how he felt. I think that kind of honesty is rare, and brave." Rick looked up from the ground to look around at the faces of his followers. Many of them had smiles on their faces remembering Dale as he was. Rick continued, "When ever I would make a decision I would look at Dale, and he'd be looking back at me with that look he had – we've all seen it one time or another."

Naomi looked over at Lori, remembering more then one time when Dale had given them that look. Lori was looking over at her too, probably thinking the same thing. The women smiled at each other.

Naomi glanced quickly at Andrea she had a blank look on her face, but Naomi was sure she wouldn't cry, she'd gotten her tears out the night before.

"I couldn't always read Dale, but he sure could read us. He saw people for what they were; he knew things about us ... the truth, who we really are. In the end he was talking about us, and how we are loosing our humanity. He told me that this group is broken. The best way to honour him is to unbreak it. We need to put aside our differences and pull together. We have to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety, and our future. We're not broken." He stood proudly, "From now on, we'll do it his way. That is how we honour Dale." He nodded, concluding his speech.

Naomi reached her far hand up and grabbed hold of the hand Daryl had draped around her shoulder. She squeezed it for reassurance as a few tears fell from her eyes. Everyone was silent, and for a while they all stood staring at Dale's grave, saying their individual good-byes. After a while people started to drift back up to camp, leaving Dale to rest under an old tree by the barn.

Naomi had always considered herself a bit of an atheist, but on this day she found herself hoping that there was a God, and a Heaven. She wished it because she knew that if anyone deserved that, it would be Dale. It would be nice to think that after everything, he had finally found some sort of serenity.

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever be safe?" Naomi asked Lori as they stood with the children.

"Only time will tell." Lori replied sadly.

They looked up as Daryl, Shane, Rick, Andrea, T-Dog, and Glenn arrived in their trucks, they had been out patrolling. Naomi walked over to Daryl as he jumped out of the truck. "Everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." He said and handed her the bag. She took it from him and slung it over her shoulder. They all fell silent as Hershel and Jimmy walked towards them.

"Rick." Hershel said. "I was thinking about you and your group."

"And?" Daryl asked.

Hershel cast him a glance. "The days are getting darker and colder... maybe it is best if you all moved into the house."

"We're a lot of people." Naomi said as she watched Louis pick Chester up.

"We'll make do... I should have asked you all a long time ago... with the creek drying up... and all the cattle in the fields..."

"It's like we're ringing the damn dinner bell." Maggie said worriedly.

"So I guess we're moving?" Naomi asked.

"Seems like it." Lori replied.

Naomi nodded and she and the kids gathered their things and began packing them and putting it all in Naomi's black jeep, she smiled when she saw Carl holding Sophia's hand, Chester was with his owner as Naomi put the last of their things in the back.

Naomi sighed as she saw a photo of her and Daryl aged seventeen, Daryl was in a black sleeveless shirt with a pair of ripped jeans grinning at her from the photo, she was wearing a black baby doll summer dress with black pumps smiling her dark brown eyes sparkling.

Things were so much easier then they were now, in the old days Daryl and Naomi would hang out at the lake or at Merle's shack and have fun.

Now they were fighting to survive.

* * *

Everyone started moving everything in to the farm house. Daryl and Naomi took a room upstairs. Naomi was laying out the blankets on the cots whilst Maggie helped her unload the boxes. Daryl walked in with the last box and kissed Naomi. "We're home now." Daryl smiled. Naomi let out a sigh of contentment as she watched the children jump from cot to cot, Daryl grabbed Eliza mid jump and spun her around.

Eliza giggled and Daryl grabbed Sophia in his other arm Louis jumped on Daryl's back and Chester ran around his legs, Naomi smiled at her happy family.

* * *

Naomi, Lori and Maggie were on the porch when they heard Daryl and T-Dog yelling in anger.

"Where the hell is he?" Daryl asked.

"He isn't there." T-Dog said.

"What?" Rick asked.

"He just isn't there." T-Dog said.

They ran to the shed and looked through it. Lori, Naomi, and Maggie had ran out after they had heard angry yelling from outside. They saw the men and Maggie had run to the shed. "What's going on?" Lori asked.

"Randall's missing." Glenn said as he tried to keep them in the house.

"What do you mean missing?" Naomi asked worried Eliza, Sophia and Louis stood next to her in their warm coats.

"How long has he been gone?" Hershel asked concerned.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"It's hard to say..." Hershel said.

They were all at the shed now. "The cuffs are still hooked... he must have slipped them." Rick said as he walked out of the shed.

"Is that possible?" Lori asked shocked.

"Yeah, didn't you cuff him tight?" Beth asked worried.

"It's possible if you've got nothing to lose." Andrea said as she inspected the shed.

"The door was secure from the outside." Hershel said. Naomi looked around at the ground and she frowned.

"Daryl..." She said.

"What?"

"Look..." She said as she pointed to the ground.

They all looked up when they heard Shane yelling out. "RICK! RICK!"

"What happened?" Lori yelled out.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" He yelled back. He looked beat up.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked.

"I'm fine... he just snuck up on me... clocked me in the face." Shane replied annoyed.

"Alright, Hershel... T-Dog, get everybody in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us."

"But -" Naomi said worried as she wrapped her arms around the kids, Chester was growling.

"Get back into the house with the kids Naomi." Daryl told her firmly.

"Just let him go, that was the plan, wasn't it?" Patricia asked. "Just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here... not on our front step with a gun." Rick said furiously.

"Don't go out there; you all don't know what can happen!" Lori called out.

"Get everybody back into the house." Rick said. "Lock all the doors, and stay put!"

"Daryl be careful" Naomi said hugging him along with the kids he nodded and he and the others hurried into the woods along while they hurried back to the house.

* * *

Naomi sat in the living room with the others while Eliza, Sophia, and Louis were upstairs along with Carl when a loud gunshot rang out.

"What the hell was that?" Jimmy said from where he stood next to Beth.

At that moment Daryl and Glenn came back.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked concerned after he embraced Naomi.

"No." Lori said worried.

"We heard a shot." Glenn said.

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori offered.

"We found him." Daryl said.

"Is he back in the shed?" Andrea asked.

"He's a Walker." Daryl said.

"Did you find the Walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, the weird thing is... he wasn't bit." Glenn said.

"His neck was broke." Daryl said.

"So he fought back." Naomi added.

"The thing is... Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other..." Daryl started. "And Shane ain't no tracker... So he didn't come up behind him... They were together."

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane, and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori asked Daryl.

"You got it." He said as he began to walk back out.

"Thank you." Lori said.

Naomi followed Daryl to the door; he stopped and looked at her.

"Get the kids and our thing in case we need to leave" he told her.

"But..." She started.

He stopped and put a hand over her mouth. "Shh... Do you hear that?" He asked.

Everyone fell silent. Naomi pulled his hand down as they walked outside. Everyone's face paled when they saw a herd of Walkers in the distance, their growling voices sounded like the humming of a thousand bees at a distance.

"Oh, my God." Beth said from behind them.

"Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel said quietly.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said and she hurried off.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway, should we just go inside?" Glenn said.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about." Daryl said as he put his arm around Naomi's shoulders. "A herd that size would rip the house down."

Naomi and Lori ran upstairs to get the supplies and their things, Naomi flung it all in a black sports, bag and gave Lori a hug, "I'm sure Carl's fine Lori he's with Rick" she assured her friend and Lori nodded and they ran downstairs

Naomi gasped. "We need to leave." Daryl nodded and grabbed the children.

"Get them to your truck and get them to the highway." Daryl instructed as the herd came closer and closer their teeth clashing together and their hands stretching out for their prey.

Naomi grabbed the children and ran outside it was mayhem. Walkers stumbled around reaching out for their meals. One walker made a grab for Eliza it was taken down by Daryl's arrow. "Run." He yelled.

Louis stumbled and fell Naomi picked him up a walker stood in front of Naomi flesh and blood hanging from its jaws. Naomi shot it through the head and she heard a blood curdling scream.

Naomi, Lori, Patricia, Beth, Chester and the children reached the car and walkers threw their rotting bodies all over it. They banged on the window growling and snarling for the warm fleshy treats that sat inside.

Naomi flung all their things in the trunk and realised with horror that they were surrounded.

Naomi turned to look at the others "GO I'LL BE FINE" she screamed, Lori hesitated but before she could say anything T-Dog flung himself in the truck and pushed Lori in the passengers seat and drove off.

* * *

Naomi shot at another walker and much to her relief saw that Jimmy had gotten away in the RV.

Naomi dodged walkers her feet pounding against the dried dirt she had to move quicker to get to Daryl. Naomi took down a walker as it stumbled towards her the Naomi heard a scream.

Naomi turned to see Andrea being grabbed by a walker the walker bit down into Andrea's neck while another bit into her arm. "Andrea!" Naomi screamed she shot the walker straight through the brain and ran to Andrea.

Andrea lay on the floor blood poured from her neck and arm. "Please Naomi kill me." Andrea gurgled.

Naomi's eyes filled with tears and she held her gun to Andrea's head. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Naomi shot Andrea through the head she wanted to cry but she knew she had to move. She had to get to Daryl giving Andrea's hand a small squeeze she took the bag of guns and flung over her back along with the bag of medicine.

Naomi ran on the path and sure enough Daryl was there the low rumble of a motorcycle motor starting was like music to Naomi's ears. Daryl quickly appeared on his bike from down the lane. When he saw her his eyes got wide and he looked pissed. He pulled his bike to a stop and pulled his gun out of his pocket, aiming it at the Walker's running behind Naomi, "C'mon haven't got all day, now!" He called to her.

She ran to the motorbike, siding in behind him on the leather seat. She was out of breath. After taking down a few Walkers with some head shots, he put his gun back in his pocket and turned the bike, peeling back down the drive, away from the lost farm.

Naomi pulled her feet up and wrapped her hands around him as he sped up down the dirt road, the moans of the Walker's disappearing from her ears the further they got from them. She leaned into him and rested her head on his back, protecting her from the cool night air rushing past them. She had been on a motorcycle, before but this was exhilarating, and frightening.

As they drove the sun started to rise, bringing some light to the day. The old, country roads were busy with Walker's, wandering around aimlessly. As Daryl manoeuvred the bike around them they hissed and reached out for him and Naomi, but none of them were coordinated enough to get a good hold.

Finally they came to the turn for the highway, and Daryl brought the bike to a stop. He turned it off and jumped off the bike, pacing back a forth beside it. Naomi stayed on the bike, just following him with her gaze. She wasn't sure what he was doing.

Finally he stopped and looked at her, folding his arms over his chest, "Where's the kids?" he asked.

"They are with Beth, Patricia and Lori." She told him, "They are safe, T-Dog drove my truck with them in it" she said.

"Last you saw them." Daryl said with frustration. He grumbled something under his breath and shook his head, "You were supposed to be gone!" He told her, "I told Lori to get you to safety."

She stood up off the bike, and moved towards him, "We were attacked. Things didn't exactly go as planned." She explained, reaching out and taking his hands in hers, she paused for a moment, taking a breath, "We lost Andrea."

Daryl looked down at her, a look of worry in his eyes. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." He told her. It was the best he could do. He hadn't been there to stop it, and he hated himself for it.

She buried her face in his chest and let a few tears fall. She breathed in his smell and reminded herself that he was safe. At least she still had him. She pulled back from him, sniffling, "We should go. We need to meet up with everyone. The kids are waiting for us." She turned back to the bike.

"Hey." Daryl said, grabbing a hold of her hand. She turned to look at him, and he sighed, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Naomi smiled for a moment, stepping back towards him and kissing him. As her lips were pressed against his she savoured the moment. God, she was glade he's was alright too. If anything had happened to him, she didn't know if she'd be able to go on. But he was alright, he was always alright.

Finally they broke apart and jumped back on the bike. Daryl revved it up and took off down the highway. They were only driving a few minutes when Naomi noticed Shane's green car driving up a head of them. She smiled and pointed at it, hoping Daryl would notice it too. He nodded and then pointed farther up a head of that, at the blue pick-up truck of Otis' parked near the crashed car. Parked with it was also Naomi's truck.

Daryl weaved the bike through the abandoned cars, bringing it to a stop by the rest of the vehicles the others had used. Naomi was off the bike before he even had it turned off.

"MOM, DAD" Eliza, Sophia and Louis screamed and Chester barked happily and they ran into Daryl and Naomi's arms the rest of the group smiled.

"Where's Andrea?" Rick asked concerned and Naomi saw poor Andrea's blood stained face and neck in her mind.

"Andrea got bit, on the neck and arm and she asked me to kill her I'm sorry" she told him.

There was a saddened silence as they thought of Andrea's death.

"Where are we going now?" It was Patricia who asked the million dollar question.

"East," T-Dog said. "What I've been saying since day one. We need to head east."

"And go where? Drive into the ocean?"

"West," Naomi chimed in, the kids were huddled into her and Daryl and Chester sat near his family.

Daryl nodded in agreement. "Find a small town. Less people. That's what Naomi and I been talkin' 'bout doin'. Makes the most sense."

"Yeah? And how do we get there? No food, no gas."

"Me and Lori managed to get the supplies and clothes out of the house before the farm was overrun and I have the bag of medicine and bag of guns" Naomi said causing Daryl and the kids to grin, Naomi was always resourceful.

"Just like we always done," Daryl said. "By surviving."

"Daryl might be onto something," Rick agreed.

"We need to make a decision and get off the highway. Now." T- Dog said sternly.

"Ain't safe," Daryl added in agreement and loaded his bow to take out a lone Walker. "Too many assholes like this one."

"Alright. We drive west," Rick said authoritatively.

"Stay on the back roads," Daryl added.

Rick nodded. "Until we get somewhere safe."

The afternoon air was cold and Daryl and Naomi were taking her truck while Hershel and the others took the RV and Rick and Lori and Carl had taken the station wagon, Daryl's motorbike sitting chained in the back of the truck along with the supplies.

They drove for a few hours before Rick had to pull over. The wagon was out of gas and he had been driving on fumes. The small group formed a tight circle on the road, guns ready and senses alert.

Naomi listened to Rick as he quickly barked out orders. He was trying to appear calm, collected, and together, but Naomi could hear the fear shaking through his words. Rick's hurried speech about making a life for themselves appealed to her. She knew it appealed to Daryl as well, since they had talked about it at length together. She so desperately wished for a fresh start. A place to hunker down and hide away from the horror. Fortify, Rick had called it. Yes, fortifying sounded nice.

Then Rick dropped a bombshell.

"You know we found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit." Daryl said firmly.

The Sherriff was completely unceremonious with his next words, "We're all infected."

In an instant, outrage blew up among the group. Naomi stared at Rick in disbelief. He'd kept this secret to himself for months. Very slowly she digested his words. Beside her, Daryl was just as shocked along with their kids. She had never seen Glenn so fired up. And Lori, the anger that flowed over her face was frightening.

When Rick sulked off from everyone, Daryl stepped up and volunteered the two of them to search for firewood while the others secured a perimeter for the night. He loaded his bow and helped Naomi jump the guardrail.

"Stick close."

She nodded and began to pick up kindling all while feeling sick to her stomach. Rick's words played over and over again in her mind. _We're all infected. Infected. _

Daryl's hand on her elbow made her jump.

"Hey," his voice was quiet, but firm. "Focus. Im gonna send you back to the kids if you don't wake the hell up."

"I'm sorry. Sorry." She hung her head and he pulled her close.

"Don't think about it. We're alive now. We have each other and the kids. That's what matters." He told her.

"It's so much to take in."

"We'll be alright."

Naomi was silent as he held her.

"You understand me?"

She nodded against his chest and tried to believe him.

* * *

Later that night it got colder, and Naomi hugged Louis to her while Daryl had Sophia sit in his lap and Eliza sat on his lap as well, Chester sat beside his owners, growling.

"Mom I'm cold" Louis said shivering, Naomi pulled him closer into her and felt Daryl wrap his arms around them trying to keep his family warm.

More bombshells dropped and the air around them was thick with tension as Rick announced Shane's murder. The set up with Randall. The fact that this group was no longer a democracy.

Naomi slowly slipped her hand into Daryl's and he gave it a squeeze. He looked at her long and hard and words passed between them without either one having to speak.

They were in this together.

* * *

_**And you sing- lalala, lalala, lalala**_

_**far off in the distance**_  
_**somewhere you can't see**_  
_**allegences have formed your destiny**_

_**opposition all around**_  
_**feedin off your soul**_  
_**trying hard to swallow up your hope**_

_**and demons all around you waiting**_  
_**for you to sell your soul**_

_**CH:**_  
_**they're singin- lalala, lalala, lalala**_


	30. The Town Where It Began

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 30

_**Song – All This And Heaven Too – By Florence and The Machine**_

_**And the heart is hard to translate,  
It has a language of its own,  
It talks and tongues and quiet sighs and prayers and proclamations,  
In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures,  
In short shallow gasps!**_

**_But with all my education,_**  
**_I can't seem to commend it,_**  
**_And the words are all escaping me,_**  
**_And coming back all damaged,_**  
**_And I would put them back in poetry,_**  
**_If I only knew how,_**  
**_I can't seem to understand it,_**

**_And I would give all this and heaven too,_**  
**_I would give it all if only for a moment,_**  
**_That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,_**  
**_'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,_**  
**_But it never makes sense to me at all._**

* * *

They spent the night out in the open, the air was freezing and Daryl and Naomi kept the kids close to them and Chester curled into the children offering them his warmth.

Naomi tried to curl into Daryl, absorb his warmth and catch at least an hour of sleep. Everyone was jumpy and on edge. Emotions were running rampant. She had a feeling that no one would sleep that night.

Daryl held Naomi and the kids close, knowing that he wasn't going to sleep, but hoping that she would be able to. As they sat in the truck, he was hit with a sudden wave of emotion. That farm had felt like home. For the first time in his life he had been somewhere where he had belonged. Where he had a purpose. Yes, it had taken awhile to discover that. The security of home was unnatural and he had fought it. However, Naomi had helped him embrace it. She and the kids is what felt like home.

She shifted against his chest and looked up at him.

"Try 'n sleep," he whispered to her softly.

"It's useless," she whispered back, looking up into his eyes. They were quiet for a while before she confessed, "I'm scared."

"I've got ya," he murmured into her hair. "Sleep."

* * *

At first light, Rick addressed the weary group. "We need to scout out the area. Find supplies. Under no circumstances does this group split. It ain't even an option. Does everyone understand?"

It was a question, but it left no room for discussion. Rick's eyes were hard, his lips set into a tight line and his stance was rigid. Naomi imagined what it would have been like to cross his path before the dead started walking. He was an officer of the law, a force to be reckoned with.

"Glenn, where's the map? We need a plan."

Glenn produced the well-worn piece of paper from his back pocket and Rick motioned Daryl over to take a look with him. Naomi sat with Eliza, Sophia and Louis by the fire, arms wrapped around them and Chester was prowling around protecting the group if the dog saw any walkers, Chester would growl and watched as the trio bent over the map and spoke in hushed voices.

T-Dog and Hershel walked the wall, guns cocked and ready, while the rest of the group waited in a tense silence. The kids were antsy and Naomi saw them grimace as their stomachs growled, desperate for some nourishment.

"Is there any food left in the cars?" Naomi asked Maggie quietly.

Maggie shook her head. "Not that I know of we used all of the food last night."

Naomi willed the tears away that were threatening to spill over. This was not the time to break down and become weak. She just wished that there were something to give the children.

Rick turned to them and spoke. "We're going to split the gas between the cars, drive 15 miles to what looks like a small town and see what we can scavenge. From there we'll continue to head west. Maybe north west."

It was Hershel who asked the question they all wanted an answer to, "How far are we planning on going, Rick?"

"We go until we find somewhere to stay," his answer left no room for more questions.

They put out the fire and got into the vehicles, Daryl and Naomi and their kids got into the truck along with Chester, while Hershel and his family took the RV and T-Dog got into the station wagon with Rick and Lori and Carl.

* * *

They drove down the highway and Daryl had put on the heating so that they were warm, the kids were asleep with Chester sleeping across their laps.

That's when she saw a familiar sign as they drove closer; to the town beside her Daryl who was driving looked shocked.

_**Welcome To Shady Dale **_

Naomi stared at the sign in sadness, this was where it had begun how she and Daryl had met and had fallen in love.

Rick pulled up in front of them and got out along with the others, "There's a town up ahead Daryl, Naomi, and Glenn and Maggie and me and T-Dog are going to check it out Hershel stay here" Rick said firmly.

The group nodded and Naomi put the kids and Chester in the station wagon with Lori, Patricia, Hershel, Jimmy and Beth.

They go into towards the town holding their weapons tightly, as they walk down the empty high street which is splattered with blood.

Naomi see's her house across the street and hesitated, she needed to go there and say good bye to her parents properly.

Daryl saw Naomi look at her childhood home longingly and he looked at Rick.

"Rick, me and Naomi are gonna look in that house" he yelled and Rick nodded and Daryl and Naomi walked towards her old home.

When Naomi opened the front door, the stench of decayed bodies met their noses and she took a deep breath before going in and walked into the living room where her parents' dead bodies were.

Naomi found them and put sheets over their bodies and Daryl helped her bury them in the back of their garden under a cherry blossom tree.

They regrouped with the others and Rick spoke up.

"There are cabins up ahead near the woods me and Daryl will scout up ahead while the rest of you head back to the others" he said firmly.

Naomi hugged Daryl tightly before going back with the others to where they had parked the cars.

Naomi made her way back to the truck and got in, giving the food immediately to Eliza, Sophia, and Louis and gave Chester some dog food, before saving the rest for later.

"Where's dad, mom?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"He went with Rick, to find somewhere safe for us sweetie" she told her daughter assuredly.

* * *

Daryl and Rick were searching the woods trying to find somewhere where they could find refuge and they found it.

A town over looked the woods and it had gated fences and watch towers.

"It's perfect" Rick said hope in his voice.

"Place is probably crawling with walkers" Daryl said staring at the town.

"But it's a fortress and if we could clear the building we'd be safe" Rick said.

Daryl nodded in silent agreement all he and Naomi wanted was a safe place where they could raise their family and it looked like they had found it.

"Let's go tell the others" Rick said and they made their way back to the highway.

They gathered the others as they sat around the fire and Rick spoke.

"I know we're all exhausted, but we gotta push just a little harder, me and Daryl found a gated town that is well protected but we have to go in there hand in hand". He said sounding like a true leader.

Daryl glanced at everyone and knew that they were all in "When do we start?" he asked wrapping an arm around Naomi and the kids while Chester lay at his feet.

"Tomorrow at dawn and we bring all the weapons, Lori you, Beth, Hershel, Jimmy and the kids stay here while me, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Naomi clear the town alright" he said and they nodded in agreement.

Daryl and Naomi got the kids in the back of the truck, and put a thick blanket over the kids and Daryl wrapped his arms around her trying to keep them warm.

"I love you" Daryl said softly kissing Naomi's hair and holding her close.

"I love you too Daryl" Naomi whispered feeling her eyes flutter shut.

* * *

The next morning it was boiling hot, Naomi pulled on a black cotton vest top and just for old time's sake, put on her black leather fingerless gloves.

The group drove towards the gated estate and parked the cars outside the gates.

Daryl and Naomi hugged the kids tightly and told them that they loved them, the kids then got in the RV along with Beth and Jimmy and Chester.

Naomi hugged Lori tightly "Keep my kids safe Lori?" she asked her close friend.

"Course I will" Lori promised hugging her before walking towards the RV.

They made their way to the gates carrying the bag of guns and Glenn climbed over the fence and let them in.

Almost immediately walkers surrounded them but they held steady and watched each others backs.

Naomi shot one that was behind Maggie, while Daryl stabbed one walker in the eye with his small hunting knife.

Daryl smashed one walker's head in with the but of his rifle, while Naomi stabbed one walker through the forehead with her machete, Glenn and Maggie stood back to back shooting walkers, while Rick and T-Dog shot any stray walkers.

Sweat poured down Naomi's back as she reloaded her gun, she was running out of ammo.

Naomi swung her machete through a walker's eye twirling like a ballet dancer would blood staining the floor and kicked one in the face that was getting too close to Daryl.

More and more walkers came out of the houses and they all stood together, Daryl had Naomi at his side and tossed her a 94- Caliber she caught as Rick yelled out.

"STAND TOGETHER" he yelled and they did so Naomi was pumping full of adrenaline as Rick told them to take out as many walkers as possible and clear the estate.

They split up Daryl with Naomi, Maggie with Glenn, and Rick with T-Dog.

Daryl and Naomi made it to a watch tower where they immediately start shooting at the walkers.

Naomi shoots a walker with a sniper rifle, while Daryl shoots the walkers with his crossbow flying away arrows.

Rick was running and shooting walkers with his pistol as he makes his way to the gated fence where there is a gap allowing the walkers to come in , Daryl and Naomi clearing the path for him as he shuts the gate to stop anymore walkers from entering.

Out of the corner of her eye, Naomi sees a walker coming up behind Maggie without even, hesitating she shoots the walker in the back of the head.

Slowly they manage to clear the town, and Rick pulls the gate shut grinning.

Naomi glances at Daryl to see him smiling back at her his bright blue eyes glowing like a wild wolf.

Naomi then saw T-Dog talking to Rick and Daryl saw a look of disgust flash across her face, Daryl knew that Naomi wasn't fond of T-Dog for what happened at the farm but what she said shocked him.

"I wish you left T-Dog to be eaten at the highway Daryl it would of fucking saved Andrea's life" Naomi said bitterly.

Daryl stared at her shocked at what Naomi had just said, "Ni this aint like you what's wrong?" he asked pulling her to him.

Naomi sighed "I still see Uncle Harold and Lily's faces every time I look at T-Dog, Daryl it hurts and he left Andrea behind and that how she got bit, coward didn't even try helping me see if she was ok, just fucking jumped into my truck and drove off" she said sighing.

Daryl smoothed Naomi's hair from her face "Don't you think I feel the same with what T-Dog did to Merle along with Shane Ni, god when you ran off I beat the shit outta of them, I wanted to kill them Naomi" he ended by kissing behind her right ear lobe a sensitive spot Daryl had discovered when they had admitted their feelings for each other.

Naomi sighed "I know and I just want to be with you and the kids and Chester" she admitted resting her head on his strong chest.

Daryl rumbled deep in his chest sending vibrations to Naomi who shivered in response, they were both turned on by each other after fighting the walkers, Daryl fought like a wolf, a hunter while Naomi fought like a female wolf his huntress.

Christ if only Merle saw them now.

"Ok listen up we're going to split in pairs and clear and search the houses of any walkers" Rick told them and they split up.

Daryl and Naomi picked a cream painted house that had an outdoor swimming pool and a deck; they checked the rooms and found no walkers.

"This is our house Daryl" Naomi said smiling as she looked at the house it had six bedrooms and a large living room, and kitchen, and a playroom.

Daryl glanced around the estate had an iron fence around it and the houses were within shouting distance.

Soon they heard cars coming in and the group were now picking houses to live in.

Soon the group were moving in their things, and Naomi was putting the kids stuff in their bedrooms, Eliza and Sophia were sharing a room with Louis having the bedroom next door to them, Daryl and Naomi had the master bedroom with Chester sleeping with Louis.

Rick and Lori had the house next door to them and they had taken the supplies with them into separate houses, Daryl and Naomi had the guns and ammo, while Hershel and his family had the medicine and Rick and Lori had the food.

Right now the whole family were having a shower each, the kids had already had one and were playing in the living room with Chester, while Naomi showered, and Daryl was downstairs in the kitchen.

Naomi washed her body smiling as she did, and then shampooed her dark brown wavy hair getting all the filth out, and then conditioned her hair and combed her hair, then washed her hair again and stopped the shower, and stepped out smiling at being clean and fresh and wrapped a black fluffy towel around her as she walked to her and Daryl's room.

* * *

_**And it talks to me in tiptoes,  
And sings to me inside,  
It cries out in the darkest night,  
And breaks in morning light.**_

_**But with all my education,**_

_**I can't seem to commend it,**_  
_**And the words are all escaping,**_

_**And coming back all damaged,**_  
_**And I would put them back in poetry,**_  
_**If I only knew how,**_  
_**I can't seem to understand it,**_

_**And I would give all this and heaven too,**_  
_**I would give it all if only for a moment,**_  
_**That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,**_  
_**'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,**_  
_**But it never makes sense to me at all.**_

_**And I would give all this and heaven too,**_  
_**I would give it all if only for a moment,**_  
_**That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,**_  
_**'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,**_  
_**But it never makes sense to me at all.**_

_**No, words are a language,**_  
_**It doesn't deserve such treatment,**_  
_**And all my stumbling phrases,**_  
_**Never amounted to anything worth this feeling,**_  
_**All this heaven,**_  
_**Never could describe such a feeling as I'm having,**_  
_**Words were never so useful,**_  
_**So I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before**_


	31. Release The Tension

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 31

_**Song – Heartlines – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Ohh the river, ohh the river, it's running free  
And ohh the joy, ohh the joy it brings to me.  
But I know it'll have to drown me,  
Before it can breathe easy.  
And I've seen it in the flights of birds,  
I've seen it in you  
The entrails of the animals,  
The blood running through.  
But in order to get to the heart,  
I think sometimes you'll have to cut through  
But you can't...**_

_**We will carry…**_  
_**We will carry you there…**_

* * *

Naomi had just finished putting all the children to bed. Sophia and Elisa sharing while Louis had the luxury of having his own room. She shut the girls door behind her before she walked into her and Daryl's room which she found to be empty. Once she got herself ready for bed she climbed under the thick quilt of the king size bed letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the comfort underneath her. Her eyes were about to fall on her when something hit her hard on the face.

"Woman you best not be falling asleep on me!" Daryl exclaims.

Naomi moans and throws the pillow that Daryl had thrown at her back at him. "Really tonight Daryl? Can't we just sleep" Naomi moans.

"Oh Ni it's like you don't know me at all" Daryl says smirking at her.

"Yeah I do you're a horny bastard" Naomi spits.

"Well someone's a little cranky! I think we need to relieve some of that tension" Daryl says coyly as he climbs into bed next to Naomi without his clothes on.

"You don't give up do you" Naomi says pocking him.

"Nope" he says leaning forward and capturing Naomi's lips in his.

That's all it takes for Naomi to pull Daryl over her.

"Relieve my tension you horny bastard!" Naomi says wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck.

"Oh darlin it would be my pleasure" Daryl says stripping off Naomi's small night dress and then gets straight to business.

He enters her quickly knowing full well that she's ready for him... She always is. Naomi lets out a moan as Daryl fills her with what she claimed as hers 15 years ago.

They move together quickly both relieving the tension they have been holding. They moan and thrust together but controlling it as much as they can so they don't wake their sleeping children in the rooms opposite theirs. Naomi can feel herself getting close so she tells Daryl by thrusting into him hard and this lets Daryl know that he needs to go faster so the two of them can find there release.

Then is comes with a loud sexy moan coming from Naomi's lips as her back arches causing her breasts to push up against Daryl's chest. Daryl's release comes shortly afterwards and then he collapses next to Naomi.

"Release that tension Ni?" he asks through heavy breaths.

Naomi smirks at him "I think we need to go again I'm still a little tense" she says coyly

"I'm not complaining let's do this" Daryl says rolling on top of her.

* * *

_**Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your head!  
Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your head!  
Keep it up!  
I know you can!  
Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your head!  
Cause I am…**_

_**On the sea, on the sea and land over land.**_  
_**Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand.**_  
_**Still I follow heartlines on your head.**_  
_**And this fantasy, this fallacy, this tumbling stone.**_  
_**Echoes of a city that's long overgrown.**_

_**Your heart is the only place that I call home,**_  
_**Can I be returned?**_

_**You can…**_  
_**We can…**_  
_**I know you can…**_

_**Just keep following!**_  
_**The heartlines on your head!**_  
_**Just keep following!**_  
_**The heartlines on your head!**_  
_**Keep it up!**_  
_**I know you can!**_  
_**Just keep following!**_  
_**The heartlines on your head!**_

_**What a thing to do…**_  
_**Oooh**_  
_**What a thing to choose…**_  
_**But know, in some way I'm there with you.**_  
_**Up against the wall on a Wednesday afternoon.**_

_**Just keep following!**_  
_**The heartlines on your head!**_  
_**Just keep following!**_  
_**The heartlines on your head!**_  
_**Keep it up!**_  
_**I know you can!**_  
_**Just keep following!**_  
_**The heartlines on your head!**_  
_**Cause I am**_


	32. Family Time

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 32

_**Song – Dog Days Are Over – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with her drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**The horses are coming**_  
_**So you better run**_

_**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**_  
_**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**_  
_**Leave all your love and your longing behind**_  
_**You can't carry it with you if you want to survive**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**'Cause here they come**_

* * *

Daryl, Naomi and the kids and Chester were having breakfast this morning with Naomi cooking pancakes and waffles with maple syrup.

Eliza was sitting next to Sophia who sat next to Louis; the three kids were happily talking when Daryl spoke to them.

"C'mon kids, Ni we're having a family day" he said smirking, the sun was out and it was warm.

The kids changed into their swimwear while Daryl and Naomi changed upstairs, Daryl put on a pair of black swimming trunks, while Naomi wore a black bikini that had a silver hoop in the middle of her bikini top.

The kids swam in the pool for a bit before getting tired, Daryl decided to amuse the kids before bed.

Daryl grabbed Naomi by the waist and they both jumped into the swimming pool splashing water everywhere.

"DARYL MATTHEW DIXON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naomi screamed at him playfully as they got out of the pool.

Daryl smirked at her as they dried themselves and went back into the house to get into their pyjamas.

Daryl pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black wife beater t-shirt while Naomi pulled on a long sleeved grey t-shirt with black lounge sweats as they got the kids ready for bed.

Daryl and Naomi tucked Eliza and Sophia in bed who both quickly fell asleep hugging their dolls, and went into Louis's bedroom and said good night to their son.

They climbed into their bed holding each other tightly and let sleep take over them.

* * *

The next morning the group were all having breakfast at Rick and Lori's house to see what supplies they needed.

So far they needed baby clothes for Lori and the baby and Daryl and Naomi volunteered.

They took her truck and drove to the baby store in Shady Dale which was five miles away from Clermont.

They found a Mother Care store and began taking all the stuff including nappies, baby bottles and toys.

Daryl glanced at Naomi as they loaded the stuff into the truck and got in.

"I wish we could have children, don't get me wrong Daryl I love Eliza, Sophia and Louis as my own I just want to have a baby with your hair, eyes and features" Naomi said softly.

Daryl pulled her into him and stroked her face, "We can have kids Ni, we have a safe home, food and weapons, and I promise you Naomi we'll have that". He told her firmly.

Naomi smiled at him and they drove back to the estate unaware of a figure in black watching them leave.

The man spoke to the walkie talkie "Yeah boss they went to shop just like our inside man said you got it" and he got into a black SUV and drove on a lonely lane with sign.

* * *

_**Welcome To Woodbury **_

T- Dog glared at Daryl and Naomi as they sat in their back yard, he felt sick those kids deserved better than Daryl fucking Dixon, Jesus Morales, Miranda and Carol would be turning in their graves if they saw Daryl playing house with their kids.

He was doing the right thing, what the hell was Naomi playing at, he didn't believe her when she said that Andrea had got bitten by walkers, Naomi had probably killed her out of revenge for what they had done to Merle Dixon, her aunt and uncle and Annette and Shawn.

At that moment his radio bristled and T-Dog answered "Yeah its time" and walked over to the fence and opened it slightly so that the walkers could get in.

* * *

_**And I never wanted anything from you**_

_**Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh**_  
_**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back**_  
_**Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than**_  
_**that**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**'Cause here they come**_

_**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**_  
_**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**_  
_**Leave all your loving, your longing behind**_  
_**You can't carry it with you if you want to survive**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**'Cause here they come**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**The horses are coming**_  
_**So you better run**_


	33. The Hunter And The Huntress

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 33

_**Song - Seven Devils - By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Holy water cannot help you now  
A thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crowd  
See I have to tell you  
You're a ...**_

_**Holy water cannot help you now**_  
_**See I've had to burn your kingdom down**_  
_**And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out**_  
_**I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out**_

_**Seven devils all around you!**_  
_**Seven devils in my house!**_  
_**See they were there when I woke up this morning**_  
_**I'll be dead before the day is done**_

_**Seven devils all around you**_  
_**Seven devils in your house**_  
_**See I was dead when I woke up this morning**_  
_**I'll be dead before the day is done**_  
_**Before the day is done**_

* * *

The gated estate was crawling with walkers the whole group were fighting for their lives. The children had been placed securely in the house. Carl, Louis and Eliza had their faces pressed against a window watching their parents fight the undead army. The three children heard a small whimper and they spun around seeing T-Dog holding Sophia with a gun to her head. "I don't want to hurt you kids." T-Dog said firmly. "You all come with me and no one gets hurt."

Carl and Louis went to move forward but Eliza grabbed their arms.

"What about our mom and dad?" Eliza knew she needed to find a way of letting the group know what happened.

T-Dog pulled an envelope from his pocket. "Don't worry this will explain everything." T-Dog nodded towards the door and the children obediently followed the man.

The battle with the walkers had been long and bloody. The group walked into the large house. "Kids?" Daryl called out when they weren't in the room he started searching feverishly.

"Daryl." Naomi's voice was filled with panic as Daryl re entered the room. A piece of paper was in Naomi's hand and she handed it to him.

It read:

_Bring your best warriors to my arena if you ever want to see your children alive again._

_The Governor._

Anger filled Daryl's body. "Son of a bitch!" Daryl screamed. Daryl slammed his fist against the wall leaving a large indent in the dry wall. He wasn't going to let this vile man get away with this. "I'm gonna kill this bastard!" Daryl yelled.

Rick felt rage run through him as he thought of Carl, being held a hostage by this sick bastard.

Naomi then noticed that T-Dog was no where to be seen and realisation dawned on her.

"Daryl, T-Dog took the kids" Naomi cried out feeling terrified for her children.

Daryl felt a murderous rage run through him, T-Dog had had conspired with the Governor and kidnapped the kids and taken them.

"Does it say where they are?" Lori asked tearfully fearing for her son; Rick had pulled Lori into his arms like Daryl had done with Naomi.

"It says they are in Woodbury and to bring your best warriors" Daryl said anger running through him.

"Naomi and I will do it this bastard is going to fuckin pay, no one fucks with my family" Daryl snarled angrily and Naomi clenched her fists.

"Let's go. Daryl, Naomi get ready and take all the weapons you need, Hershel, Jimmy, Glenn get the cars and the rest of wait downstairs" Rick ordered and they all went their separate ways and to make T-Dog and the Governor pay.

* * *

Carl, Louis, Eliza and Sophia were brought into a large office with black gated windows, sitting at the desk was a man with light brown hair and cruel grey eyes he looked older than the kid's parents and he gave them a frightening smile, but none of them acted like they were scared.

"You must be Carl Anthony Grimes, Rick and Lori's son, while you three, must be Eliza Serena Dixon, Sophia Emma Dixon and Louis Quinn Dixon, Daryl and Naomi's children" Brian said with a sick smile.

Carl felt his heart beat fast but he glared at him with his dark blue eyes, "Our parents will find us" he told him firmly.

Phillip laughed "I have no doubt they will boy" turning to T-Dog he ordered "Take them to the arena, T-Dog and if they win we will give them the kids if not..." Brian gave the children a evil grin "Well I'll enjoy raping their mother in front of them and then feed them to the walkers like I did to Daryl's brother" he finished grinning malevolently.

* * *

Daryl was ready, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with the sleeves ripped off, his crossbow flung over his right shoulder and his quiver filled with arrows, and wore his black sleeveless leather jacket, Naomi looked dangerous, she was wearing a pair of tight black leather skinny jeans with a black vest top and her black biker boots, her black cropped leather jacket and she wore her black leather fingerless gloves, her dark brown flowed around her shoulders, her holsters were on her jean clad thighs and her machete was in a holster at her right hip.

Daryl walked towards her then and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, they both reluctantly pulled away and went downstairs and met the others.

"There will be blood when I get my fucking hands on that bastard Governor" Naomi snarled, her dark brown eyes turning black for a moment.

They got into the cars and drove to Woodbury, where they saw two men waiting for them.

"Daryl Matthew Dixon, Naomi Elizabeth Bates?" the man asked them both they both nodded "Follow me to the arena and James will take the rest of your group to the arena" he told them and the group hugged Daryl and Naomi and wished them luck.

* * *

Daryl and Naomi were lead into a large arena. Walkers were chained to the walls by their necks. Daryl gritted his teeth and moved his body in front of Naomi protectively. No one was going to hurt his family.

The crowd jeered at the couple. "Release the walkers!" The Governor bellowed. The chains around the walkers necks were cut free and the disgusting creatures started moving forward.

Daryl pulled out his crossbow taking two of the decaying creatures out.

Naomi raised her machete and took a walkers head off it rolled to the ground its eyes still blinking. Naomi drove her machete straight through its skull with a sickening crunch.

Naomi looked up and Daryl was surrounded by walkers and was now down to just his knife. "Daryl!" Naomi called out. Daryl drove his knife deep into one walker's skull as Naomi ran forward slicing her way through walkers. Blood flew off her blade as she made her way to Daryl's side.

The couple stood back to back taking down walkers. The crowed booed as the last walker hit the floor. A river of blood and body parts laid scattered around the couple. Daryl and Naomi turned their attention to the Governor and Daryl's face twisted into a snarl. He was going to make the man pay for touching his family

"GO MOM AND DAD!" They heard Louis yell proudly, and they looked up to see the kids by T-Dog's side looking at the couple with confidence.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen that is how far a mother and father will go to save their friends child and their own" The Governor said with a smirk.

The Governor stood watching the group an evil twisted smile spread across his face. "You have one more challenge." He said staring at Naomi. "A battle with an old friend."

Naomi squinted at the evil man. "And if I say no?" Naomi already knew the answer.

The Governor cackled. "Then I kill the children." He knew he had the group over a barrel.

Naomi went to move forward and Daryl pulled her back. She turned placing her hand softly on Daryl's cheek. "I'll be okay." She whispered to him softly.

Naomi was led back down to the arena whilst the rest of the group were forced to watch the show.

As Naomi stood in the centre stage she saw a woman enter. "Ronnie?" Naomi muttered grimly.

Ronnie's long blonde hair glistened in the sun and the woman gave a wry smile. "What's wrong Naomi, no hug?" Ronnie spat. As far back as Naomi could remember Ronnie hated her and her friendship with Daryl this was going to be one fight that Naomi enjoyed.

The crowed cheered as Ronnie threw the first punch. Naomi retaliated her fist made contact with Ronnie's stomach causing her to lean forward in pain then Naomi clasped her hands together in a tight fist and brought them sharply down on the back of the blonde's head.

Ronnie cried in pain and hit the floor.

Whilst lying on the floor Ronnie slyly moves her hand to her sheath and released her knife. Ronnie sat up quickly and plunged the knife deep into Naomi's thigh.

"Fuck!" Naomi screamed. The attack had thrown her off giving Ronnie a chance to get back to her feet.

Ronnie kicked Naomi straight in the gut and then gave a mighty high kick catching Naomi in the face. Naomi hit the floor hitting her back roughly. Ronnie climbed on top of Naomi and planted her hands around her neck and started squeezing. "Time to die." Ronnie spat.

Naomi felt her life draining from her body and she thought of her family they needed her.

Naomi moved her hand to her thigh and pulled out the knife, she was gasping for air now. Naomi quickly raised the knife and planted it in Ronnie's neck causing the blonde to release her grip. Naomi pulled out the knife and head butted Ronnie.

As Ronnie fell back Naomi jumped forward and grabbed her hair.

"Not today bitch." Naomi snarled ramming the knife deep into Ronnie's skull.

Naomi stepped out of the arena and Hershel looked at her leg, the cut was thankfully not very deep and Hershel bandaged it for her quickly.

The Governor clapped his hands after seeing Naomi fighting Ronnie, he was impressed.

Daryl and Naomi were led to the mouth of a giant maze.

"Your children are locked in the centre of the maze." The Governor gloated. "The key I gave you will open that cage reach them if you can."

Daryl and Naomi cautiously entered the maze turning the first corner they came across a walker Daryl took it down with his arrow. They continued deeper in to the maze groans came from every direction.

They turned another corner and Daryl came face to face with a walker panic flashed through his blue eyes but Naomi was right beside him decapitating the gruesome creature with her machete. Daryl turned the next corner and gave a grunt of frustration. "Dead end!" He growled running back in the opposite direction.

The couple were tired and disheartened it felt like they'd been fighting forever. Naomi dropped to her knees. "Get up Ni!" Daryl snapped.

"It's not just our kids that need us. Carl does too think of Rick and Lori." He told her firmly.

Naomi looked up at Daryl he was right everyone was counting on them. Then she heard it Sophia's scream. Naomi leapt to her feet and started sprinting every walker she encountered met the same fate, a swift beheading. Daryl was finding it hard to keep up with his spry woman.

Naomi turned the corner first to see four walkers around the cage, Daryl joined her side. "Get away from the bars." Daryl yelled to the children he didn't want to run the risk of any of them getting blood on them. The children all moved away and Daryl took two out with his arrows the other two walkers turned to face the couple and started lumbering towards them snarling and growling. Naomi ran at them taking them both out.

Daryl and Naomi stood for a few seconds both covered in sweat, dirt and blood. Naomi moved to the cage and unlocked it all four children ran at her throwing their arms around her. Daryl was still standing with his crossbow high just in case any stragglers showed up.

"Let's get out of here." Daryl led the way and Naomi took the rear.

They made their way back out of the maze to meet the rest of the group who ran to them and embraced them warmly.

"Carl, Baby" Lori sobbed and Carl flung himself into Rick and Lori's arms, while Eliza, Sophia and Louis flung themselves into Daryl and Naomi's arms.

Daryl hugged his family tightly, never wanting to let go of any of them, Louis was clinging to him tightly while Sophia held his right hand, and Eliza was buried in between him and Naomi.

* * *

Daryl suddenly looked at where T-Dog stood near them a fearful expression on his face.

Daryl's body was bruised, bloody and aching from his battle with the crowd of walkers and the maze of walkers the only thing keeping him going was the thought of making the man who took his children pay.

"You gotta believe me I had to do it." T-Dog spluttered when he saw the anger burning in Daryl's eyes. "I had to."

Daryl strode forward and his fist made contact with T-Dog's face.

"You didn't have to do shit!" Daryl bellowed as his fist came down on his face again blood poured from T-Dog's nose. "They're just kids! Innocent kids!"

T-Dog wiped the blood from his nose. "They deserve better than being raised by you!" T-Dog yelled. "You're nothing but racist redneck trash!" T-Dog grabbed his gun and raised it a Daryl but Daryl was faster he tackled T-Dog and both men hit the floor.

They struggled and rolled around on the floor each man fighting for control of the gun. The gun was jammed in between both mans body when the shot was heard the room fell silent no one could see who the bullet had hit.

"Daryl." Naomi cried out. Daryl stood up with the gun in his hand.

"Thank god." Naomi sighed.

Daryl turned to face T-Dog who was lying on the floor with blood flowing from his torso.

He pointed the gun to his head. "No one touches my family." Daryl snarled shooting T-Dog through the head.

"KILL THEM ALL!" The Governor screamed and he ran outside while his group began to fight them.

The rest of the group were taking care of any guards that stopped Naomi and Daryl reaching the Governor. The couple had shown the group they had two choices kill or be killed and this group was a survivor.

Daryl booted open the Governor's door and the man sat in a large leather arm chair with his knife across his lap. "I thought you'd come." He said playing with the end of his blade.

Daryl eyed up the blade and ran for him. The Governor jumped up and pointed the blade at Daryl. Daryl growled. "You ain't hurtin my family again. It ends here today!" Daryl snarled. The Governor laughed.

"You think you can stop me boy?" The evil man brayed. "You think..."

His words were cut short by Naomi firing a bullet into his arm. The Governor yelled in pain and dropped the knife blood gushed from the wound in his shoulder. "No Daryl can't stop you." Naomi walked towards the man and Daryl gave her a puzzled look. "But we can together." Naomi kicked the Governor to the floor and Daryl dragged him up placing him against a wall.

Naomi walked over to the two men Daryl held the Governor against the wall with one arm the other hand was forcing open the wicked man's mouth. Fear was burning through his eyes Naomi could see it she also knew what Daryl wanted her to do.

Naomi placed her loaded gun in to the Governor's mouth and released the trigger blowing the man's skull in two. Daryl released the body and it slid down the wall leaving a scarlet blood trail as it went. Daryl pulled Naomi to his body. "Let's go home." He muttered into her hair.

As the group left the Governor's house, panic struck. Walkers were scattered everywhere.

"Shit." Daryl mumbled. "Back in the house." He instructed and the group moved back into the house.

"What are we going to do?" Naomi asked pulling the children close to her while Lori clutched Carl tightly.

Daryl and Rick looked at each other it looked like they were communicating through looks alone. Rick spoke. "We run."

"What?" Glenn spluttered. "We can't outrun them."

"We're gonna have to." Daryl said pulling his knife out for close combat. Daryl turned to the children. "Now you listen and you listen good. Whatever your mom and me tell you to do you do it okay?" The children nodded. "Right let's go."

Daryl pushed the door open and leapt into action a walker lunged at him and he rammed his knife through its skull. Rick and Glenn were taking down walkers beside him the group had made a protective circle around the children.

A walker grabbed Naomi's arm and she struggled to get away just as its teeth were about to make contact with her arm Rick shot it through the head.

A walker stood close to Rick's back. "Rick duck!" Naomi yelled. As Rick ducked Naomi swung her machete and took off the walkers head sending it rolling on the floor.

A scream was heard from Eliza as a group of walkers tried to grab her Daryl pulled his crossbow out and took one down, Glenn knocked the other two over and bludgeoned them to death. "This way!" Rick yelled.

The group sprinted towards the exit and made their way to the waiting cars.

Daryl and Naomi got the kids in Naomi's truck while the others got into the RV.

Naomi saw the walkers getting behind them, "Go Daryl now" she screamed.

"Hold on Ni, Kids hang on tight" He told them and Daryl slammed on the gas they drove like hell out of Woodbury the others right behind them.

Daryl kept driving looking at his three children; he and Naomi had killed people and walkers to protect their family.

Don't fuck with the Dixon Family, The Grimes Family, and The Greene Family.

* * *

The group returned home. Daryl and Naomi were bruised, battered and drained both mentally as well as physically. The children went into the living room and Daryl turned to hug Naomi. "I love you Ni." He whispered hoarsely.

Naomi pulled away to look at Daryl's face she noticed that tears had started leaking from the corner of his eye Naomi kissed them as they fell. "I love you to Daryl. You and the kids you're my world." The couple walked in to the front room and sank on to the sofa their bodies curled in to each other, Chester curled up next to his owners.

Just when Daryl thought the moment couldn't become any more perfect, Sophia slunk over to the sofa and climbed on Daryl's lap she buried her head into his chest, and then it was Louis's turn he curled up on Naomi's lap and gave a large yawn. Daryl heard a little voice.

"Dad." It was Eliza. "There's no room for me." Daryl looked at Eliza's sad face her lips pouting.

Daryl smiled. "That's why I got two legs." Daryl shifted Sophia on to one leg and scooped up Eliza pulling her tightly into his warm safe body.

"Daddy." Eliza yawned.

Daryl played with his daughter's hair. "What princess."

"I love you and mom." Eliza gave another small yawn and fell asleep. Another silent tear rolled down Daryl's cheek. Finally Daryl Dixon had everything he'd ever wanted a family and a safe home.

* * *

_**And now all your love will be exercised  
And we will find you saying it's to be ?  
And it's an even sum  
It's a melody  
It's a final cry**_

_**It's a symphony**_

_**Seven devils all around you**_  
_**Seven devils in my house**_  
_**See they were there when I woke up this morning**_  
_**I'll be dead before the day is done**_

_**Seven devils all around you**_  
_**Seven devils in your house**_  
_**See I was dead when I woke up this morning**_  
_**I'll be dead before the day is done**_  
_**Before the day is done**_  
_**Before the day is done**_  
_**Before the day is done**_

_**They can keep me high**_  
_**'Til I tear the walls**_  
_**'Til I save your heart**_  
_**And to take your soul**_  
_**What have we done?**_  
_**Can it be undone?**_  
_**In the evil's heart**_  
_**In the evil's soul**_

_**Seven devils all around you**_  
_**Seven devils in your house**_  
_**See I was dead when I woke up this morning**_  
_**I'll be dead before the day is done**_  
_**Before the day is done**_


	34. Intense Love

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 34

_**Song - Howl - By - Florence And The Machine**_

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**_

**_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_**  
**_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_**  
**_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_**  
**_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_**

**_Howl, howl_**  
**_Howl, howl_**

**_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_**  
**_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_**  
**_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_**  
**_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_**

**_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_**  
**_I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness_**

**_And howl, howl_**

_**Howl, howl**_

* * *

They had tucked the kids in bed and had left the doors open in case they wanted them in the night, right now Daryl and Naomi were in their room getting ready for bed when it happened.

Daryl grabbed Naomi's wrist and pulled her tightly to his body he let his hands rest gently on the side of her face. Daryl stared in to her eyes he didn't need to say a word to her everything that needed to be said was in the way he looked at her. It was a look of pure love and passion.

Daryl kissed her it started as a soft kiss and then it started to build to a kiss full if passion and fire, each one of them exploring each other mouths with their tongues. Daryl moved his lips to Naomi's neck and she pushed hey body to his. She didn't want to wait for him. Naomi pulled away from Daryl slightly and started to unbutton his shirt once it was open she kissed Daryl's chest and his scars that were on his toned chest, Naomi kissed the scars with soft gentle kisses.

Now it was Daryl's turn to become impatient. Daryl pulled her shirt off her and his rough hands moved to her jeans pulling them away from her body. Daryl pulled her panties to one side and let his fingers enter her they moved skilfully inside Naomi's body and Daryl gave a pleased smile at the look of pleasure and ecstasy on his woman's face.

"Oh Daryl." Naomi called out. She placed her forehead on his, staring into his blue eyes. She wanted to close her eyes and let the pleasure take over her but she didn't want to break the intense gaze between them. Naomi's legs started to buckle.

Daryl removed his fingers and pushed Naomi to the bed he looked over her flawless body and unbuckled his pants. Daryl moved his body over Naomi's and entered. Naomi cried out in pleasure at the feel of Daryl hitting every spot inside her that gave her immense pleasure. Daryl groaned at the feel of his lover she was perfect.

It was like she was made for him. Daryl thrust harder as Naomi moaned and a more few final thrusts sent them both into a sea of pleasure and Daryl lay on top of Naomi letting his body cover hers.

* * *

_**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters**_

_**The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress**_  
_**Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest**_  
_**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound**_  
_**I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground**_

_**And howl**_

_**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers**_  
_**Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters**_

_**A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night**_  
_**May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright**_

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me**_  
_**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free**_  
_**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound**_  
_**I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground**_


	35. Our Love Has No Bounds

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 35

_**Song – You've Got The Love **__**– By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need To see me through**_

_**Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough**_  
_**And things go wrong no matter what I do**_  
_**Now and then it seems that life is just too much**_  
_**But you've got the love I need to see me through**_

_**When food is gone you are my daily meal**_  
_**When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real**_  
_**Your love is real**_

_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_

* * *

The next few days after they had killed the Governor and T-Dog were peaceful and quiet; the kids were in bed safely tucked in bed.

Daryl smiled to himself, he Daryl Matthew Dixon had three beautiful children with a beautiful woman he had loved since they were children.

He saw Naomi in their room having just come out of the shower and wearing a short sleeved t-shirt with a pair of old jeans, sensing him she turned around and felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"I want you Naomi" Daryl said huskily and Naomi shuddered in his strong arms.

"Then take me Daryl" Naomi said seductively, running a hand down his chest.

Daryl pulls off Naomi's t-shirt leaving her in her grey bra, and jeans, Naomi pulls his shirt off, licking her lips as she looks at her lover's muscled chest, and moaned softly, Daryl was pure man and the scars on his chest and arms made him all the more attractive in her eyes.

Daryl yanked off Naomi's bra, leaving her just in her jeans and Daryl smirked at her and gave her a passionate kiss, Naomi cupped his face as she felt him unbutton her jeans and slowly pulled them off her legs.

Daryl pulled off his own jeans and they both just simply stared at each other, taking each other in, their skin glowed in the moonlight and Daryl lightly touched her three stars tattoo on her right hip while Naomi touched the middle of his shoulders where a pair of black angel wings were.

He was her angel and she was his angel.

Daryl looked into Naomi's eyes lustfully and picked her naked form up into his arms. He kissed her furiously as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and get her long legs tightly around his waist. They continued to kiss before Daryl pushes Naomi's body into the closet wall; Naomi gasps and begins to grind her body against Daryl's causing the man to moan sexily into her ear.

Daryl then quickly enters Naomi causing her to bite down onto Daryl's shoulder as he thrusts hard into her filling her to the brim. Naomi smiles at Daryl as he begins to move, causing her hands to thread through Daryl's hair. She continues to do this as Daryl's pace quickens causing Naomi to tilt her head back as her back slides up and down the wall due to Daryl's movements.

Moans keep being exchanged between the two lovers as they continue their hot love making against the wall. Naomi's hands begin to roam all over Daryl's body before they settle on his shoulders and her finger nails attack his skin causing Daryl to breathe out her name.

Naomi can feel herself getting close so she gives Daryl a seductive look and he knows what he has to do... He gets faster and faster causing the shelves on the wall to shake and Naomi lets out a small laugh which is cut off by a loud moan and Daryl hits that spot within her.

Naomi then unravels around Daryl and Daryl closely follows before they both collapse to the floor, heavy breathing and sweat being shared between them as they try to get their heart rates down.

Daryl looks into Naomi's eyes and smiles before kissing her on the forehead and pulling out of her. He then pulls Naomi into his lap and wraps his arms around her. Naomi kisses his hands before resting the back of her head on his chest and closing her eyes taking in this moment of tenderness between them after a steamy moment.

She loves him. He loves her. They have a family that they love. It's all they want it's all they need in this world of hell.

* * *

They had both gotten into the bed after their passionate love making, they were both naked but neither cared.

Daryl pulled Naomi, into him and wrapped his arms around her hugging her to him and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Or so he thought.

_Daryl, was standing in the old camp back at the quarry, it was dark and the whole group was there Dale, Carol, the Morales's and Amy._

_Daryl looked at Naomi she looked beautiful in the glow of the firelight. Daryl smiled he loved her so much he couldn't imagine life without her. Naomi stood up and moved past Daryl towards the RV she gave Daryl one of her beautiful carefree smiles and he found himself smiling back._

_Naomi was only gone five seconds when her blood curdling screams filled the night. Daryl's heart stopped, he sprinted towards the RV where a stinking rotting walker was taking a chunk out of his woman. Daryl screamed out in rage pulling the walker off Naomi and he smashed it's skull in and dropped to Naomi's side._

_Blood bubbled out of the corner of Naomi's mouth and her beautiful skin was waxy and white. Daryl saw the light leave Naomi's beautiful dark brown eyes._

_"NOOOOOOO!" Daryl screamed anguish in his voice._

_Daryl fell to the floor next to Naomi he cradled her head on his lap holding her dying body close to him. "Ni, Ni, no dear god." Tears rolled down Daryl's cheeks._

_Naomi gurgled through the blood. "Love you." She choked._

_Daryl was just about to return the words when Naomi gave one final gasp for air and the life drained from her. Daryl still held Naomi tightly rocking her back and forth as if he hoped the movement would bring his lover back to him but it was too late she was gone and nothing would bring her back. "I love you Ni." But Daryl realized it was pointless to say those words to a corpse. "NOOOOOO!" Daryl screamed in pain._

Daryl woke up and sat upright he looked at Naomi sleeping peacefully his only thought was that if she died she wouldn't know what she meant to him. Daryl shook Naomi roughly waking her.

"Wha.. The kids!" Naomi looked panicked.

"Kids are fine it's you." Daryl whispered.

"Me?" Naomi asked confused.

Daryl pulled Naomi up into a sitting position and grabbed her face firmly looking into her eyes. "Ni I love you gotta understand if you weren't here I'd break in two. I need you. You understand don't ever leave me." Daryl's eyes were welling with tears and Naomi looked confused.

"I love you Daryl I'm not going anywhere." Naomi pulled her body to his. "It's you and me against the world." Daryl held Naomi tightly all through the night never releasing his grip.

* * *

The next day, Daryl knew he was ready, he took out the ring out of his jean pocket and smiled, his mother's wedding ring, and engagement ring, Daryl had his dad's rings as well, so he and the group along with the kids were planning his surprise for Naomi.

Eliza wore a pretty blue summer dress with white pumps, her long straight black hair flowing around her face, Sophia wore a light pink dress with a pair of cream pumps, and her blonde hair had gotten long, so Lori had put an Alice band in her blonde hair, Louis wore a pair of his best blue jeans and a smart blue t-shirt.

As for Daryl he had a shower and pulled on a pair of jeans that weren't ripped, and dark blue full sleeved shirt, his dark brown hair was all over the place, giving it a tousled look.

He was going to ask Naomi to marry him.

* * *

Naomi frowned suspiciously at Lori, Maggie, and Beth as they got her ready for a surprise.

Naomi wore a black sequin babydoll dress showing off her long legs, and a pair of black kitten heels and her hair was natural aside from the fact that Maggie and Beth had put the curling iron in and now had light curls.

She didn't wear any make up aside from thick black eyeliner.

"There you look beautiful Naomi; Daryl won't know what hit him". Beth said happily.

Naomi smiled at them, "What's going on?" she asked curious.

"Wait and see hon." Patricia said with a smile and they shooed Naomi down the stairs and into the hallway.

Naomi took a deep breath and opened the door.

The scene was set Daryl and the kids had filled the front room with wild flowers and small tea candles. The wild flowers had given the room the most wonderful smell and the tea candles lit the room with a magical romantic glow. Lori and the other women had been distracting Naomi all day so Daryl could get everything ready. Daryl stood back and looked at his handy work and smiled. "You think she'll say yes?" Daryl asked the kids.

The children looked at their father. "Yes!" They all chimed together.

Rick pooped his head around the door. "They're here." He hissed with excitement in his voice.

Daryl's heart started beating ten to the dozen, his palms were sweaty and his throat was dry. The front room door opened and Naomi stood in stunned silence. The candle light gave her an angelic glow and she took Daryl's breath away. Louis gave his father a nudge and Daryl gave a little jump.

"What's going on?" Naomi asked looking around confused.

Daryl moved clumsily over to Naomi and dropped to one knee.

"Naomi Elizabeth Bates will you marry me?" Daryl just about chocked out the words. Naomi threw her hands over her mouth and let out a little gasp, tears started to fall and Daryl shot to his feet. "You don't have to." Daryl felt himself getting upset.

Naomi grabbed his hands. "I do. I mean yes I want to marry you. Daryl I love you so much I can't wait to wake up just to see your face. When I'm not with you I feel like I'm missing a piece of myself. You're my everything. How could you think the answer would be anything but no?" Naomi pulled Daryl into a kiss.

The door opened and Rick stuck his head around the door. "Did she say yes?" Rick asked looking at the couple he had gotten his answer.

"Lori she said yes!" Lori and Rick joined the family in the front room and just smiled.

* * *

Later that night after the group had congratulated them, and they had played with Chester.

Now the kids were tucked in bed and Naomi was in the shower smiling content.

Naomi snuck into the bathroom Daryl was in the shower she quietly closed the door and undressed.

Naomi slipped in to the shower and Daryl jumped. "Ni shit you shouldn't sneak up on me."

Naomi laughed the running water falling over her body making her skin shimmer. "Sorry I just wanted to surprise you." Naomi pulled her body to Daryl's kissing the dripping water off his bare chest.

"I like this surprise." Daryl muttered pulling Naomi's face to his. Daryl kissed her deeply.

Daryl ran his hands down Naomi's wet skin her body burned for Daryl. "Stop teasing." Naomi purred.

Daryl chuckled and spun Naomi around placing her palms against the shower wall, he entered Naomi and she moaned in pleasure. Daryl moved deeply inside her kissing the back of her neck and then moving to her shoulders. Daryl thrust himself harder into Naomi's body both of them moving as one. Naomi screamed in pleasure and climaxed. Daryl grunted and bit down on her shoulder as he emptied himself into Naomi.

"I love you Naomi" Daryl murmured in her hair.

Naomi gripped his hand tightly "I love you too Daryl"

* * *

_**Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"**_

_**Time after time I think it's just no good**_  
_**Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose**_  
_**But you got the love I need to see me through**_

_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_

_**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air**_  
_**I know I can count on you**_  
_**Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"**_  
_**But you've got the love I need to see me through**_

_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_


	36. Epilogue

AN: Well guys this is it the last chapter of Daryl and Naomi's story, hope you enjoy.

Piratejessieswaby.

Reconnecting With Your Past In Hell

Chapter 36

_**Song – All I Want For Christmas Is You By Olivia Olson**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
_**There is just one thing I need**_  
_**I don't care about presents**_  
_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_  
_**There upon the fireplace**_  
_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_  
_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_  
_**I won't even wish for snow**_  
_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_  
_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

* * *

It had been almost a year since the outbreak, a year since they had lost Morales, Miranda, Amy, Jim, Jacqui and Carol, Annette, Shawn, Otis, Uncle Harold and Aunt Lily and Merle.

A lot had changed since then.

Rick and Lori were the proud parents of Judith Naomi Grimes and Carl adored his little sister, Glenn and Maggie were in love and had adopted a pair of twelve year old siblings a boy name Benjamin Dawson and his eight year old sister Maeve Dawson, Benjamin had dark brown hair and sweet grey eyes, while Maeve had dark red hair and large grey eyes the group adored them and they were best friends with Carl, Sophia, Eliza and Louis.

Not to mention that Benjamin and Eliza were boyfriend and girlfriend, and that Louis and Maeve were constantly hugging, and Carl and Sophia were constantly kissing.

Daryl had freaked out and had yelled that his baby girls weren't having boyfriends until at least they were twenty eight.

Naomi smiled as she picked up Dylan, their five month week old baby, she had found out she was pregnant after the fight with the Governor and Daryl and the kids were thrilled about their new son and sibling.

Dylan cooed at her and Naomi smiled, they had named him Dylan Liam Dixon. He had Daryl's features, his piercing blue eyes and his dark brown hair.

She couldn't be happier.

At that minute the front door opened and Eliza, Sophia and Louis charged in, Chester and Anita running after them as they ran towards her.

"Hey kiddos, how did gun training go?". Naomi asked maternally after giving hugs and kisses.

"It was great, Dad said I can maybe practise using a colt tomorrow" Louis said excitedly as Sophia and Eliza fussed over Dylan.

The door opened again and Daryl walked in, wiping his shoes on the door mat before hugging the kids, cuddling Dylan, and wrapped his arms around her.

"How's my wife doin?". He asked huskily, rubbing her stomach absently, finding out Naomi was pregnant had been both beautiful and terrifying for him.

He remembered holding Dylan after Naomi had given birth to him, the love, pride, devotion and utter protectiveness he felt had been mind blowing.

"Daryl" Naomi's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah" he said huskily.

"I've got the most wonderful news"

* * *

**_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_**

_**I just want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you, you baby**_

_**All the lights are shining**_  
_**So brightly everywhere**_  
_**And the sound of children's**_  
_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_  
_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_  
_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?**_  
_**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
_**This is all I'm asking for**_  
_**I just want to see baby**_  
_**Standing right outside my door**_

_**I just want him for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**All I want for Christmas**_  
_**All I want for Christmas**_  
_**All I want for Christmas**_


	37. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

As all of you are aware, I have switched accounts to have a fresh start and I am going to edit Reconnecting with Our Past from Hell. I'm not very happy with it and I want to change it.

It will be up on my new FF account, DarylDixon'sLover and will be co-written with NadWri and changed.


End file.
